Sum Presentialiter Absens in Remota
by Ielenna
Summary: Le jeune Emeric Beckett ne peut plus vivre à Poudlard ; il ne supporte plus de voir sa jolie Kate se complaire dans les bras d'un autre. Il décide de profiter d'un échange scolaire pour passer un an à Durmstrang, là où les faiblesses n'ont pas leur place. Là où la magie noire rampe dans l'ombre... / Fiction parallèle à Ludo Mentis Aciem, partie V.
1. Chapter 1

_Demandé par une lectrice, exaucé par mes soins ! Emeric, l'un des personnages de Ludo Mentis Aciem (et l'un des préférés des lecteurs, j'ai l'impression ! Et l'un de mes favoris au passage !), a le droit à sa fiction. Alors, Sum Presentialiter Absens in Remota, c'est long, donc vous pouvez dire SPAIR._

 _Elle suivra le cours de la partie V de LMA, avec des parallèles réguliers entre les deux histoires, entre autres avec les courriers que Kate et Emeric s'échangeront au cours de cette longue année._

 _Parce qu'Emeric est un jeune homme attachant, il méritait que l'on parle un peu plus de plus et de ses aventures à Durmstrang. De longs mois qui ne seront pas des plus aisés... !_

 _Les chapitres seront relativement courts. En tout cas, beaucoup plus que ne le sont ceux de LMA !_

 _Sum Presentialiter Absens in Remota : Je suis avec toi, même quand je suis loin._

* * *

 _Et on débute l'aventure d'Emeric avec un passage très important avant d'arriver à Durmstrang : le fameux bateau ! L'occasion de rencontrer quelques premiers personnages hauts en couleurs..._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 - Embarquement à Lyme Regis**

* * *

L'eau des docks était aussi noire que celle du lac qui bordait Poudlard. Les petits remous la faisait clapoter contre les pierres du quai et branler les quelques bateaux accostés. Les mouettes s'étaient tues depuis quelques heures déjà. Il était tard, en cette soirée du mois d'août. Une nuit très particulière pour Emeric, qui patientait là. Ses lourds bagages étaient collés à ses jambes. Une cage verrouillée contenait la belle chouette de l'oural que le jeune homme avait reçue la veille, comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Un présent de son père, qui lui avait fait remarquer qu'il en aurait grand besoin pour donner de ses nouvelles. Dans le Grand Nord, là où d'autres jeunes sorciers faisaient leur apprentissage. La chouette supporterait le voyage, habituée aux pays froids. Emeric se posait la question, se concernant.  
Les températures n'étaient pas chaudes dès que la nuit tombait sur les côtes du Dorcet. Le rendez-vous avait été donné sur le cobb de la ville de Lyme Regis. Le lieu, accaparé par les touristes le jour, était déserté la nuit malgré le romantisme de l'endroit. Emmitouflé dans sa grande cape, Emeric avait cependant renoncé à l'idée de sortir son écharpe aux couleurs de Serdaigle, rangée dans les tréfonds de sa valise. Il devait s'habituer aux basses températures, qui lui seraient communes à Durmstrang. Il ne cessait de se demander s'il avait fait le bon choix. Partir un an dans l'école de sorcellerie la plus malfamée d'Europe. Pourtant, son père avait soutenu sa décision. S'éloigner, prendre du recul, retenir des enseignements de ces futures expériences, bonnes comme mauvaises.  
Cependant, Eugene Beckett n'avait pas accompagné son fils, ce soir-là. Ils avaient certes fêté son départ et son anniversaire autour d'un copieux repas, partagé en tête-à-tête, mais il avait respecté l'envie d'Emeric de partir seul. Cela faisait partie de son cheminement personnel. Il s'était alors contenté de l'accompagner depuis leur petite maison, perchée sur les falaises de Stone Barrows, en balais volants, jusqu'aux quais de Lyme Regis, puis était parti après lui avoir souhaité un bon voyage.  
Emeric s'imaginait déjà à quoi ressemblerait l'établissement. Les renseignements qu'il en avait reçus lors des démarches d'échange avaient été peu instructifs. Mais McGonagall la lui avait dépeinte comme une école de laquelle il ne fallait pas forcément attendre de la bienveillance. Ce à quoi Wolffhart, qui avait foulé le bâtiment lors de ses études, avait rajouté qu'il ne fallait pas non plus toujours s'attendre à en ressortir vivant.  
De grosses bulles l'extirpèrent de ses pensées. Et un immense bateau surgit des eaux. Si Emeric s'y était attendu, ce n'était pas le cas de la chouette, qui sursauta et piailla.

— Pas de panique, Hlin, la rassura son nouveau maître.

Cependant, il n'osa pas bouger face au titanesque vaisseau, qui continuait de branler sur les eaux dans de lourds craquements, dégoulinant de tous bords. Puis l'écoutille s'ouvrit. En sortit un vieil homme gigantesque, qui faisait claquer sa jambe de bois sur le pont. Sa mine peu avenante n'invita pas Emeric à lui adresser un sourire ou quelques salutations. Alors, le vieux sorcier tendit son bras vers lui, balançant sa grosse lanterne à huile au bout de ce dernier, puis plissa les yeux.

— C'est toi, le petit anglais ? brailla-t-il avec un fort accent.

Incapable de répondre, Emeric hocha la tête.

— Alors, bouge tes miches et charge-moi tout ce bastringue ! On ne fait pas attendre le vieux Sven !

Un temps surpris, Emeric ne se fit pas prier et tenta, tant bien que mal, d'attraper toutes ses affaires pour rentrer sur le bâteau.

— Désolé, Hlin, désolé ! murmurait-il à sa chouette malmenée dont la cage se cognait quelquefois à sa valise entre deux pas.

Une fois entré, le sorcier referma la grande porte d'un coup de baguette magique, un objet noir et cabossé, usé par les âges. Puis, il approcha son visage affublé de cicatrices et d'une barbe peu arrangée de celui d'Emeric, et l'étudia à la lumière humide de sa lanterne.

— T'es qui, gamin ? Quel est ton nom ?  
— Emeric Beckett, sir, répondit courtoisement le jeune homme, pâle.  
— Hmm, grogna-t-il, t'as tout l'air de ces petits trouillards prétentieux. Le vieux Sven n'aime pas les petits trouillards prétentieux.

Le sorcier s'éloigna d'un pas chancelant, invitant Emeric à le suivre, et ce dernier tenta d'animer un semblant de conversation polie.

— Qui est le vieux Sven ?

L'homme s'arrêta net et, pivotant les talons, lui annonça d'une forte voix :

— Je suis le vieux Sven !

Face à l'air terrifié d'Emeric, le sorcier ricana un temps, grommela quelques mots dans une langue que le jeune homme ne parvenait à comprendre, et poursuivit son chemin à travers les couloirs en bois du bateau. Les murs de ce dernier commençaient à frémir et, en sentant ses oreilles se compresser, Emeric comprit que le vaisseau avait replongé sous les flots.

— Nous arriverons à Durmstrang demain soir, lui annonça le vieux Sven après qu'ils aient déposé les bagages d'Emeric dans la cabine prévue à cet effet.  
— Il y a encore beaucoup d'arrêts ? s'intéressa Emeric.  
— On démarre toujours par l'Islande, puis l'Irlande. Exceptionnellement, pour ta tête blonde, on a fait le détour par ici. Il nous reste l'Allemagne, le Danemark, la Pologne, la Russie et les pays scandinaves. Trouve-toi une cabine, gamin. Le vieux Sven n'a pas que ça à faire que de te tenir la conversation. Il a un bateau à piloter !

Le sorcier le planta là, commençant à s'agacer de sa présence. Après un temps d'incertitudes, durant lequel le bateau commença à se mouvoir dans les profondeurs de la mer, Emeric prit la cage de sa chouette et continua son avancée dans l'étroit couloir que les faibles lueurs rendaient rougeoyant du fait des boiseries. Il jeta son dévolu sur une cabine qui, à son plus grand soulagement, était vide. La pièce était petite, avec des banquettes incrustées dans les murs, fourrées de coussins rouges et noirs, qui pouvaient également servir de lits d'appoint. Un hublot donnait un sombre aperçu de l'extérieur, dans les eaux noires de la Manche. Cependant, après avoir déposé Hlin sur un socle en bois mis à hauteur des assises, Emeric s'attarda quelques minutes sur les fresques gravées dans les murs. Les bas-reliefs en bois représentaient des scènes de magie ou de la mythologie scandinaves. Des runes légendaient les gravures, mais Emeric ne les saisissaient pas toutes, malgré ses connaissances dans le domaine. Cette année allait être l'occasion de les apprendre et de se les approprier.  
Des voix lointaines lui laissaient entendre qu'il n'était pas le seul élève à bord. Comme l'avait précisé le vieux Sven, les Islandais et les Irlandais avaient déjà pris leurs quartiers. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux rencontres. Emeric n'était pas encore prêt pour ça. Il s'assit et rêvassa, menaçant quelquefois de chanceler et de s'assoupir. Mais il ne voulait pas courir le risque de s'endormir, malgré la nuit, et de se ridiculiser si d'autres élèves entraient. Au bout d'un moment, il alla chercher un livre sur les sortilèges informulés dans ses bagages pour faire passer le temps.  
Il assista alors à l'émergence du bateau dans le port de Hambourg. Depuis le hublot, Emeric pouvait apercevoir les attroupements d'étudiants en capes d'hiver, réunis au beau milieu de la nuit dans ce port, normalement réservé à des fins commerciales et moldues. Leurs rangs étaient cependant bien organisés. On sentait que la discipline était bien plus inculquée qu'elle ne l'était à Poudlard. Le jeune sorcier assista à leur montée dans le vaisseau, par les mêmes écoutilles que lui. Les pas et les conversations résonnaient dans les couloirs. Emeric retint sa respiration en craignant que quelqu'un n'entre. Pourtant, personne ne le dérangea. Et le bateau reprit sa plongée. Aussi, Emeric sursauta lorsque la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard.  
Une jeune fille lui apparut, avec son grand uniforme épais de teintes rouges et noires. Ses cheveux châtains relâchés recouvraient les fourrures qui fournissaient sa gorge, à l'exception d'une tresse, soulignant un côté de son visage. La présence d'Emeric semblait la surprendre, pourtant, seuls ses sourcils à peine froncés laissaient l'entendre sur son expression modérée. Elle tenta alors en anglais :

— Que fais-tu là ?

Sa voix était à la fois claire et tranchante, teintée d'un soupçon d'allemand qu'Emeric connaissait bien à force d'avoir entendu Wolffhart lors de ses cours de métamorphose. Il se leva sous la précipitation et se justifia :

— J'ai... j'ai juste trouvé la cabine vide. C'est pas là où je devrais être ?

Elle pivota légèrement la tête dans un geste de curiosité. Elle devait reconnaître, pour sa part, cet accent purement britannique. D'autant plus que sa tête ne lui rappelait rien. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'âge d'être un nouveau.

— Tu es le gars de Poudlard ? lui demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.  
— Euh, oui, c'est ça. Comment tu sais que...

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir qu'elle se rua sur lui. Face à cette agression surprise, Emeric ne parvint à réagir et il termina face à terre avec une clé de bras.

— Aïe ! Aïe ! Pardon ! Je ne savais pas ! Mais qu'est-ce que... Aïe, mais lâche-moi, s'il te plaît !

La jeune fille ricana quelques secondes puis relâcha la pression, avant de se lever. Emeric se redressa, peu fier, en se massant l'épaule.

— Eh bien. Si on a échangé notre Sigrid avec un arbrisseau comme toi... !

Emeric en déduisit que la dite Sigrid devait être l'élève de Durmstrang partie pour Poudlard cette année pour le remplacer. Il voulut lui faire la remarque que de telles salutations n'étaient pas les plus appropriées, pourtant, il sourit :

— Tu as... une sacrée force !  
— Et toi, tu n'en as pas du tout ! Je pourrai te casser en deux !  
— Je... je sais.  
— Tu vas t'amuser à Durmstrang, mon petit gars.

Elle s'assit alors sur la banquette en face de lui, la pose victorieuse.

— Je m'appelle Vilma.  
— Emeric. Enchanté.  
— Je suis la meilleure amie de Sigrid. C'est pour ça. J'étais au courant que tu viendrais. Mais si j'avais su que je te trouverais dans notre cabine...  
— Votre cabine ? Il y a des attributions ?  
— Non. Mais c'est la nôtre. Toute l'école le sait. Personne n'y a jamais mis les pieds au risque de voir ses entrailles être jetées à la mer par Lyov.  
— Lyov ?  
— Hm. Le plus sanguin de nous quatre. Il a ses petites habitudes. Il n'aime pas trop qu'on les lui bouscule.  
— Mais euh, t'es sûre que ça ne le gênera pas que je sois là ?  
— Deviens pas tout blanc, Bäumchen. Je te défendrai.

Son premier sourire rassura Emeric, qui le lui renvoya. Malgré son agression, Vilma avait peut-être moyen de devenir son point d'attache dans l'école de sorcellerie.

— Tu as rencontré d'autres élèves ? s'intéressa-t-elle.  
— Non. Personne. À part le vieux Sven. Qui n'a... pas l'air vraiment des plus sympathiques !

Vilma se mit alors à rire, ramenant ses jambes sur la banquette.

— Le vieux Sven ? Il n'a rien de méchant !  
— A-ah bon ? Je... ne voulais pas dire ça, je me trompais sûrement ! Il est qui au juste ?  
— C'est le pilote du bateau et le vigile de l'école. Il a pas l'air super aimable, comme ça, je te l'accorde, mais si tu te le mets dans la poche, il t'a à la bonne. Tiens, regarde.

Elle sortit alors de ses poches des bourses entières remplies de confiseries étranges.

— Tout ce qu'il m'a donné en montant.  
— Ah oui ! En effet ! Il a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier !  
— Je l'ai sorti d'un sacré pétrin, une fois. Je te raconterai ça un jour. Tu veux en prendre ?  
— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
— Oh, rien de spécial. Des chocolats langue-de-dragon. Tu en veux alors ?

Emeric hocha la tête dans un remerciement, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'emparer d'une friandise, Vilma lui subtilisa le sachet sous le nez, à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il allait lâcher une expression de surprise quand elle rit :

— Tu apprendras qu'ici, Bäumchen, on mérite ce que l'on a ! Tu auras des chocolats quand tu seras aussi rapide que moi ! C'est Durmstrang, ici. Pas la garderie.

Elle s'installa plus confortablement sur les banquettes et commença à picorer des chocolats, avec un air triomphant, face à un Emeric qui avait du mal à dissimuler sa face dépitée.

— Pourquoi tu viens à Durmstrang ? s'intéressa Vilma, sans se départir de son sourire.  
— Pour apprendre de nouvelles choses !  
— Mouais, pour apprendre de nouvelles choses, répéta Vilma, peu convaincue.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Emeric décida de déballer toute la vérité, aussi violente et brusque soit-elle.

— Il y a eu une prise d'otages, l'an dernier, à Poudlard. Pendant plusieurs jours.  
— Une prise d'otages ?! Trop cool, comme quoi, finalement, il y a un peu d'action dans votre Angleterre sinistre !

Emeric grimaça, passant outre cette remarque limite. Il ne s'étendit pas non plus sur le fait qu'il s'y soit rendu de son propre gré alors qu'il aurait pu en être sorti d'affaire.

— J'ai vu la fille que j'aime, morte.

Aussitôt, Vilma se calma et son expression se décomposa. Commençant à culpabiliser, Emeric se rattrapa :

— Mais elle va bien aujourd'hui !  
— Bien ?! Elle est morte !  
— Oui, mais en fait non, elle ne l'est plus. C'est... c'est compliqué ! Mais j'ai cru un moment qu'elle était partie.  
— Mais alors... pourquoi être parti ? Ta petite amie est en vie, tu aurais dû rester à ses côtés.  
— En fait... elle n'est pas ma petite amie. Elle est déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
— Je vois. Tu es parti pour t'éloigner d'elle.  
— En partie, probablement.

Vilma soupira et retrouva son grand sourire sournois.

— T'es un peu lâche, quand même… !

Emeric grimaça et haussa les épaules.

— T'en fais pas, Bäumchen ! Quand tu reviendras à Poudlard, on aura fait de toi un guerrier et elle tombera dans tes bras !

Même s'il refusait de l'avouer à haute voix, c'était bien à cela qu'Emeric aspirait secrètement. Embarrassé, il rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin et toussota.  
Ils discutèrent longuement de la vie à Durmstrang, de celle à Poudlard, tandis que le bateau magique continuait de sillonner les fonds glacés de la mer Baltique. Il lui raconta entre autres qu'un professeur partageant la même nationalité qu'elle lui enseignait la métamorphose. Il trouva bon de préciser que ce même professeur, dont il ne dévoila pas le nom, lui avait donné un autre sobriquet allemand : Blondkoft. Cela fit rire Vilma, qui continuait de gober quelques chocolats, et cette dernière, après lui avoir accordé que cela lui seyait, lui proposa d'alterner entre les deux surnoms pour ne pas le dépayser de l'école britannique.  
Puis, quand survint le premier bâillement d'Emeric, Vilma lui proposa un temps de repos, avant qu'ils ne débarquent en Russie, à l'aube. Ce que le jeune homme accepta sans débattre, avec la seule crainte que Vilma, qu'il devinait déjà de nature fourbe et joueuse, ne s'amuse à lui dérober quelques effets personnels ou même ne disparaisse avec sa chouette !

— Bäumchen ? Debout !

La main de Vilma avait attrapé son épaule et la secouait avec vigueur. Emeric grommela et se redressa.

— On est arrivés, on est à St Petersbourg. Allez, viens ! On monte sur le pont ! Faut pas rater ça !

Mais quand Emeric chercha ses lunettes pour retrouver la vue, il tâtonna dans le vide. Il sonda les alentours, par terre, pensant qu'elles étaient tombées. Et, en entendant le ricanement de Vilma, il comprit aussitôt qu'elle le mettait déjà à l'épreuve.

— Mes lunettes, geignit-il. Vilma, s'il te plaît !

Dans un grand rire, l'Allemande quitta la cabine pour le semer. Emeric grogna, mécontent. Il ne voulait sûrement pas manquer la vue sur la si belle ville russe, dont on vantait la beauté architecturale. Et lui, passionné d'art, ne laisserait pas passer cela ! Il s'approcha, prudent, de la couche où s'était reposée Vilma et y trouva son grand manteau noir. Emeric sortit alors sa baguette magique en bois de pommier, la pointa sur la fourrure et marmonna :

— Indagare.

Alors, sa baguette se mit à vibrer et l'incita à suivre une direction. Elle le mènerait jusqu'à Vilma. Sa vue brouillée par sa myopie, Emeric sortit dans le couloir et brava la foule des élèves qui désiraient également assister à l'arrivée. Il garda son sang-froid et la tête haute, comme s'il n'était pas handicapé par ses yeux, se laissant guider par les pulsations de sa baguette magique. Dans ses oreilles bourdonnaient plein de langues étrangères, des rires et des cris d'excitation. Et Emeric se félicita que sa discrétion eût toujours été l'un de ses points forts !  
Une lumière éblouissante en haut d'étroits escaliers lui indiqua le chemin à suivre jusqu'au pont. L'air devint soudainement beaucoup plus froid. Les planches craquèrent sous ses pieds, alors que le vieux Sven sonnait la cloche qui indiquait qu'ils allaient bientôt amarrer, sous le vacarme des mouettes qui planaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Puis, les vibrations de la baguette se calmèrent et Emeric reconnut la silhouette floue de Vilma, accoudée à la rambarde. Il s'approcha et réclama avec une voix modérée, bien qu'agacée :

— Rends-moi mes lunettes, s'il te plaît !  
— Eh bien ! s'exclama-t-elle, épatée qu'il soit parvenu à monter jusqu'ici. Je m'attendais à ce que tu restes en bas en boudant… !  
— Je ne suis peut-être pas très dégourdi, mais je sais aussi ce que je veux. En l'occurrence, mes lunettes. S'il te plaît !  
— Hm. Je ne sais pas.  
— Rends-moi mes lunettes.

Sa voix ne s'était pas particulièrement haussée, mais Vilma avait bien distingué que son ton avait tout à coup changé. Plus tranchant, presque autoritaire, glacial. Quelque chose que l'on n'aurait pas forcément soupçonné chez ce jeune homme réservé qui semblait toujours sourire pour forcer la courtoisie. Refroidie, Vilma sortit les lunettes d'Emeric de sa poche et les lui tendit. Une fois qu'il les eut reposé sur son nez, il soupira et savoura la magnifique vue depuis la Neva. Le palais d'hiver des tsars resplendissait sous les lueurs de l'aube, se détachant du ciel rosé par ses murs bleus et ses colonnades blanches et dorées. Un drapeau russe flanchait au sommet de ce dernier.

— Désolé… de t'avoir crié dessus, bredouilla-t-il.  
— Ne t'excuse pas. C'était ce que je recherchais. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu veux t'endurcir, t'affirmer. Mets ça sur le compte de ton apprentissage, Bäumchen.

Ils assistèrent ensemble à l'amarrage du bateau de Durmstrang sur les petits quais aménagés spécialement pour les sorciers. Des centaines d'élèves étaient rassemblés et attendaient de pouvoir rentrer. Certains aînés n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement commodes.

— Ici, on ne récupère pas seulement les Russes, expliqua Vilma à Emeric. Mais aussi ceux qui viennent des pays baltes, de la Pologne et de l'Europe de l'Est. Roumanie, Bulgarie, tout ça… Certains font vraiment un très long voyage avant d'arriver à Durmstrang.  
— Et donc, je suppose qu'on va rencontrer ton ami Lyov ? Vu son nom, je dirais qu'il est russe.  
— C'est exact. Et Marek, aussi. Mais Marek est polonais, lui.  
— Et vous arrivez tous à vous comprendre ?  
— On parle tous à peu près l'anglais. Il y a bien des élèves qui restent entre pays et qui ne parlent pas un mot d'anglais. Mais c'est dommage. Ce n'est pas du tout le but de Durmstrang, de scinder les nationalités. Mais bon. Du coup, en traînant avec ces trois gus, j'ai quelques notions de russe, de polonais et de suédois !  
— Mais comment vous faites, en cours ? Vos professeurs, ils parlent anglais ?  
— Ah ça, tu verras par toi-même !

Elle lui dédia ce qui semblait être un clin d'œil. Puis, ils guettèrent l'avancée des élèves, accueillis par un Sven tonitruant, qui terrifiait les plus jeunes. Cela semblait beaucoup amuser le vieux sorcier, qui faisait claquer sa jambe de bois pour donner plus d'effets à ses sermons.

— Là, c'est lui, Lyov. Avec Marek.

Vilma lui désigna alors un jeune homme qui s'apprêtait à monter. Il portait un long manteau noir, qui rappelait à Emeric celui de Wolffhart. Ses yeux plissés laissaient pourtant paraître un regard que l'on devinait acéré. Ses cheveux, d'une teinte auburn un peu terne, étaient noués en catogan. En s'amusant de la terreur des plus petits, il s'adressa à un autre élève, qu'Emeric supposa aussitôt être Marek, et qu'il compara à son ami Terry Diggle. Marek était immensément grand, les épaules larges sous son manteau rouge. Cependant, il avait un front plus large, un nez plus imposant, des cheveux plus courts, des traits plus anguleux, des arcades sourcilières plus proéminentes et des pommettes plus saillantes que le Poufsouffle. Car si Terry inspirait à la bienveillance, le dit Marek ressemblait davantage à un antique guerrier très peu avenant à première vue.  
Leur arrivée ne présageait rien de bon pour Emeric, qui craignait de se faire éjecter dès leur première rencontre. Cette appréhension, Vilma la ressentit clairement et joua dessus avec des yeux brillant de malice :

— Allons à leur rencontre ! Tu viens, Bäumchen ?

Ils redescendirent dans les entrailles du bateau pour rejoindre le quartier des cabines. Les deux comparses avaient d'ores et déjà pris leurs marques dans la pièce et semblaient s'étonner de la présence d'affaires étrangères.

— Bienvenue à bord, Narren* ! les accueillit-elle avec une forte voix, les bras ouverts.  
— C'est quoi, ça ? demanda Lyov, neutre, en pointant la chouette d'Emeric de son pouce.  
— Une… chouette de l'Oural, il me semble, répondit Vilma, ravie de sa plaisanterie.  
— C'est la mienne.

La petite voix d'Emeric leur parvint. Vilma s'écarta pour le laisser paraître. Pourtant, aucun autre échange n'eut lieu. Le silence fut pesant. Alors Lyov reprit :

— C'est toi qui viens de Poudlard ?  
— C'est moi. Je m'appelle Em…

Mais Lyov l'interrompit, s'adressant en russe à Marek, dans ce qui semblait être une moquerie, puisque le géant esquissa un sourire.

— T'es pas sympa, Lyov, soupira Vilma qui avait compris ses mots, alors qu'elle rentrait dans la cabine.

Sans se vexer, Emeric hésita avant de s'asseoir. Un branle leur indiqua que le bateau reprenait sa route sous-maritime.

— Des nouvelles de Sigrid ? demanda Lyov en retirant son grand manteau, révélant de fastes habits pourpres aux broderies dorées, le col droit et remonté, laissant entendre l'importance de son rang social.  
— Aucune ! répondit Vilma d'une voix fluette. Pas une lettre, rien. Aussi silencieuse que d'habitude. Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles.

Lyov approuva d'un petit grognement puis s'assit à son tour, tandis que Marek restait debout, observant de temps à autre les mers depuis le hublot. Puis les discussions reprirent. Mais seulement en russe. Les garçons n'adressaient ni regard ni parole à Emeric, qui comprit que sa présence parmi eux n'était pas désirée. Vilma tentait quelquefois de l'intégrer, mais les conversations viraient toujours sur quelques sujets inaccessibles pour le jeune anglais. Alors, plutôt que de se sentir sans cesse rejeté en tentant de suivre quelques discussions, Emeric s'isola dans un coin de la cabine pour poursuivre sa lecture.  
Le vieux Sven passa sur le coup de midi pour distribuer des casse-croûtes. Celui d'Emeric s'écrasa à ses pieds quand le concierge le lui lança. Cela fit sourire les deux jeunes hommes, auxquels Sven avait donné les mets en main propre. Il avait également apporté une double-ration pour Vilma, enchantée par ce privilège.  
Puis tomba le soir et l'excitation enivra le navire tout entier. Des élèves chantaient l'hymne de Durmstrang dans les couloirs, faisant vibrer les murs. Quand cela atteignit la cabine des jeunes sorciers, Vilma se leva, le sourire aux lèvres, et tira Emeric.

— Viens, Bäumchen ! Il faut que tu voies Durmstrang !

En jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux deux autres sorciers, Marek hocha la tête et Lyov se contenta de hausser des sourcils, comme si cet enfantillage le lassait depuis déjà plusieurs années.  
Le vaisseau d'apparence spectrale jaillit alors des flots noirs, sous une nuit étoilée, voilée de brume. Les élèves grimpaient les escaliers, placés de parts et d'autres du pont, pour admirer la bâtisse. Les briques rouges devenaient brunes avec l'obscurité et les tuiles d'ardoises qui revêtaient les tours pointues reflétaient la lumière bleutée de la lune gibbeuse. L'école paraissait bien plus petite que ne l'était Poudlard, songeait Emeric. Le coude de Vilma dans ses coudes le fit réagir.

— Alors, tu en penses quoi ? s'intéressa-t-elle, curieuse.

La vérité, c'est qu'Emeric en avait la gorge nouée malgré sa fascination pour la façade de Durmstrang. Il se heurtait à la réalité que ces murs allaient l'abriter pendant une année. Et que Poudlard lui manquerait. Ses amis. Kate.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce court chapitre d'introduction vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur vos premières impressions, sur Emeric, sur les premiers personnages introduits, sur l'univers de Durmstrang qui se met tranquillement en place. Ou même sur vos hypothèses ! Je suis certaine que vous en avez déjà !_

 _Le prochain chapitre à paraître sera sûrement du côté de LMA. Je pense que ça va alterner. ;)_

 _A tout bientôt ! Merci d'avance pour l'accueil que vous réserverez à SPAIR !_

 _ **Poster une review rend votre forfait illimité.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Un immense merci pour l'accueil chaleureux que vous avez réservé à SPAIR ! J'espère du fond du coeur que cette histoire parallèle vous permettra de mieux cerner le personnage d'Emeric, mais aussi de profiter des découvertes - plus ou moins rudes ! - au sein de Durmstrang ! Car les choses pas chouettes commencent pour notre petit Serdaigle... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 - Petit génie humilié**

* * *

La soirée de rentrée de Durmstrang n'avait rien de comparable à celle de Poudlard, pour la bonne raison qu'elle ne faisait pas l'objet d'une cérémonie aussi faste.

Les élèves étaient d'abord débarqués sur les rives et devaient braver le vent et le froid pour grimper la grande pente qui séparait l'embarcadère de la porte d'entrée. À leur soulagement, la neige ou le verglas n'entravaient pas encore leur avancée. Certains aînés malveillants en avaient profité pour pousser les plus jeunes, qui dégringolaient pour devoir tout remonter. Désirant éviter de se faire remarquer dès sa première rentrée, Emeric s'était retenu de les aider ou de dénoncer cette injustice et avait poursuivi son chemin, talonnant Vilma.

Puis, ils avaient rejoints la Salle des Annonces, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un immense amphithéâtre en bois. Derrière l'estrade et le pupitre du directeur, un véritable bûcher brûlait dans la cheminée, dissuadant les élèves de s'opposer ou de plaisanter durant les discours de peur d'être jeté dans les flammes. Les sièges n'étaient pas rembourrés avec des coussins, mais constitués d'un bois dur qui rendait l'assise inconfortable. Les sorciers les plus malins jetaient un sortilège de coussinet pour rendre leur place plus supportable. À son grand bonheur, Emeric avait retenu la formule. Observé par Lyov, ce dernier avait murmuré quelques mots en russe à Marek, qui avait alors laissé échapper un rire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit, encore ? avait osé demander Emeric à Vilma, qui commençait à se lasser des messes basses des deux jeunes hommes.  
— Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Emeric avait hoché la tête et Vilma avait alors soupiré :

— Que tu faisais bien de protéger tes fesses, car l'école entière allait adorer te botter le cul toute l'année durant.  
— Charmant, avait-il grogné.  
— Il va vraiment falloir que tu te mettes au russe, avait-elle répliqué, agacée. Je ne serai pas ta traductrice toute l'année, Bäumchen…

Puis, la directrice, Cathinka Stendger, une femme immense à l'apparence d'une top-model, s'était avancée sur l'estrade pour déballer son speech de rentrée. Sa voix grave, dure, laissait entendre qu'elle n'était pas à ce poste pour son seul physique. Elle portait une autorité magistrale, qui donnait la chair de poule aux plus jeunes, et lui valait d'être respectée par les aînés, même les plus réfractaires.

Elle leur avait souhaité la bienvenue et avait embrayé sur la dure réalité de l'établissement, ce qui semblait n'avoir comme but que d'effrayer les nouveaux. Emeric avait tenté de ne pas se laisser intimidé, mais ces perspectives ne l'enchantaient guère… Dans un lieu où régissait clairement la loi du plus fort, il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur.

Il se sentit vaguement plus intéressé quand elle exposa de manière sommaire le programme qui les attendait. Emeric se rappela qu'il était avant tout là pour l'expansion de ses connaissances et que Durmstrang lui offrait matière à assouvir cette soif de savoir.

Il n'y avait pas de répartition, de maison ou même d'équipe définie au sein de Dumstrang, si ce n'était les communautés par origines géographiques. Car, du fait des nombreuses nationalités représentées, les élèves avaient tendance à se regrouper avec d'autres parlant la même langue ou similaire.

Puis, ils furent envoyés au réfectoire pour manger. La salle était immense, de pierre et de bois, mais aussi incroyablement froide, malgré les quatre cheminées, l'une contre chaque mur. Au centre, une immense table dressait présentait un buffet. Les assiettes ensorcelées ne s'épuisaient jamais. Elles proposaient, pour la plupart, des mets calorifiques, nécessaires pour supporter les basses températures. Le jus de citrouille était troqué par beaucoup par du lait de licorne.

De peur de déranger Vilma, trop heureuse de retrouver son école et ses amis, Emeric s'abstint de la questionner alors que sa tête bouillonnait d'interrogations. Mais le regard torve de Sven fixé sur lui, alors que le surveillant à la jambe de bois faisait connaître un terrible sort à sa cuisse de dinde, le refroidit.

— Et du coup, c'est réparti comment ? Les chambres, tout ça ? osa-t-il, à la fin du repas, alors que beaucoup se levaient déjà.

Vilma s'esclaffa :

— « Chambres » ?! Bäumchen. Tu te crois où ?  
— Euh… je dois m'attendre à quoi, alors ?  
— Nous avons des dortoirs. Pour tous les élèves. Filles d'un côté, garçons de l'autre.  
— Tous dans la même pièce ?!  
— La perspective t'effraie ? nasilla-t-elle.  
— Non, juste… que je n'aurais pas pensé !  
— Il faut bien ! Sinon, on mourrait de froid.

Puis, Vilma embraya sur d'autres conseils :

— Ne va pas embêter Lyov. Ou Marek. Laisse-les tranquilles. Sinon, ils vont vraiment te le faire regretter. Ils ne vont pas apprécier que tu les colles…  
— Mais je suis censé m'intégrer comment ?  
— Ce que je t'expliquais sur le bateau ! Fais-toi respecter !

Cela faisait grincer Emeric, qui envisageait mal une telle chose. Et alors qu'ils quittaient la salle, le jeune homme en profita pour poser une question plus personnelle à sa seule camarade :

— Vilma ?  
— Hm ?  
— Est-ce que tu sais si… s'il y aurait un piano, ici ? Ou un instrument de musique qui y ressemblerait ?  
— Un piano ? répéta-t-elle, amusée. Tu voudras quoi, après, un poney ? Nous sommes dans une école, pas dans un manoir de bourgeois !

Elle réfléchit et lui lança un regard intéressé :

— Tu joues du piano ?  
— Un peu… ! rougit-il. Mais rien de sérieux.  
— Tu me montreras un jour !

Elle lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, mais Emeric préféra en rire doucement, les joues rosies.

Le jeune sorcier suivit les attroupements de garçons qui se dirigeaient tous vers le même endroit. Certains lui jetaient un regard froid, ne le reconnaissant pas comme étant un élève habituel de leur établissement. Emeric tentait d'esquisser un sourire pour briser la glace, mais cela n'avait que peu d'effets.

Les bagages avaient été empilés à l'entrée de l'immense dortoir, dans lequel étaient alignés des lits superposés, devant de grandes vitres sans fioritures. Ne parvenant à s'imposer au milieu de tous ces garçons qui parfois en allaient jusqu'à la brusquerie pour attraper leur valise, Emeric récupéra ses effets personnels dans les derniers. Il ne retrouva pas sa chouette, qui avait directement été expédiée à la volière, les oiseaux étant interdits au sein des dortoirs.

Comme l'avait averti Vilma, Emeric ne chercha pas à se rapprocher de Lyov et Marek, qui semblaient déjà avoir pris leurs marques à leur emplacement habituel. Tous les lits étaient déjà presque occupés. Quand Emeric s'approchait parfois d'un matelas, a priori libre, certains pouvaient lui faire comprendre qu'il était déjà réservé. Que ce fut la vérité ou non, Emeric répondait d'un sourire courtois, ne cherchait guère à creuser la question et se dirigeait vers un nouvel espoir de place.

Il trouva finalement un lit en hauteur, au-dessus de celui d'un jeune homme trapu, la mine patibulaire et les cheveux à ras, qui devait être légèrement plus âgé que lui. En déposant ses affaires sur son lit, Emeric lança à l'élève peu avenant quelques salutations polies, à voix basse. Mais le sorcier n'en répondit rien, se contentant d'un regard indifférent alors qu'il caressait son énorme rat gris sur ses jambes. Observateur, Emeric attrapa du regard les inscriptions cyrilliques sur les bagages du jeune homme : Petrov.

Une fois qu'il eut grimpé dans son lit, Emeric ne démordit pas de ses habitudes et s'accorda du temps pour lire un peu, ignorant le vacarme ambiant ou les élèves qui le pointaient déjà comme étant le nouveau venu de Poudlard. Les rumeurs allaient déjà bon train. Personne ne le prévint quand s'éteignirent les lumières magiques du dortoir. Et le maigre feu de la cheminée ne lui suffisait plus pour lire. Emeric rangea alors son livre, ses lunettes et sa baguette sous son énorme oreiller et partit à la recherche du sommeil perdu.

Cette première nuit fut particulièrement difficile à supporter pour le Serdaigle. D'une part à cause des ronflements qui résonnaient de parts et d'autres du dortoir, ou autres sons qu'il tentait d'oblitérer de son esprit, mais aussi car des milliers de questions et de crainte le persécutaient. Quelque part, Emeric rêvait de se réveiller le lendemain dans son lit douillet de Poudlard, bordé des grands baldaquins bleus, dans une chambre chaude.

Au petit matin, le son d'une corne qui résonnait aux dehors signala aux élèves qu'il était temps de se lever. La lumière blanche tapait déjà contre les vitres alors qu'il ne faisait pas jour depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant, un sentiment désagréable saisit Emeric quand il émergea de son sommeil. Autour de son corps, les draps semblaient l'enchevêtrer. Incapable de se mouvoir, Emeric les sentait se resserrer davantage s'il tentait de s'y dépêtrer. Il comprit alors la plaisanterie de mauvais goût en remarquant l'air satisfait de Lyov, quand il passa devant lui, accompagné d'autres jeunes sorciers, qui rirent aussi de l'infortune de l'anglais.

Dissimulant sa panique, Emeric n'osa appeler à l'aide de peur de se ridiculiser que davantage, cependant, il voyait les élèves quitter le dortoir les uns après les autres pour manger un bout avant les premiers cours. L'idée d'arriver en retard le premier jour le terrifiait.

— Petrov… ! Petrov ! tenta-t-il d'appeler son compagnon de lit superposé sans trop se faire remarquer. Aide-moi ! S'il te plaît.

En se levant, le jeune sorcier lui décerna un regard impassible et, bien qu'il observa le malheur d'Emeric, n'en fit pas grand état. Le Serdaigle crut dans un premier temps qu'il n'avait pas compris l'anglais. Il articula alors plus lentement :

— Mes draps sont ensorcelés. Tu pourrais m'aider ?

Mais sans une considération de plus, Petrov s'éloigna, son rat sur son épaule. Le dortoir se vida, jusqu'à ce qu'Emeric se retrouve seul, emprisonné par ses bras. Il réfléchit à une solution et finit par en déduire que les effets du sortilèges devaient reproduire le fonctionnement d'un filet du diable. En s'apaisant, peut-être que les draps le relâcheraient. Emeric s'accorda quelques minutes pour souffler et détendre chaque muscle de son corps. Et sentit miraculeusement les draps glisser sur lui, inertes. Lentement, Emeric attrapa sa baguette sous son oreiller et annula le sortilège.

Le souffle encore court, il sauta sur ses pieds, mit ses lunettes et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se rendre à la douche ou au petit-déjeuner, craignant d'arriver en retard pour le cours de sortilèges. Il se perdit dans les couloirs, mais une gravure de dragon l'aida à trouver son chemin. Les portes n'étaient pas encore fermées quand Emeric débarqua. Il s'installa à côté de Vilma, côtoyant d'autres filles, qui s'enquit d'une vive voix :

— Alors ? Bien dormi, Bäumchen ? Tu ne t'es pas transformé en glaçon ?  
— Ça va, grogna Emeric.

Il ne désira pas amener le sujet de la mauvaise blague de Lyov, connaissant le lien d'amitié qui l'unissait à la sorcière. D'autant plus que Vilma s'en serait tout autant moqué. Et Emeric ne cherchait pas à se ridiculiser davantage. Cependant, l'Allemande remarqua son ton maussade.

— T'es pas dans ton assiette, toi…  
— Ça me passera, je t'assure. Mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Vilma lui renvoya son sourire, puis reprit sa conversation avec ses amies, de l'autre côté.

Quand le professeur de sortilèges apparut, toute la classe se leva et se tut. Emeric fut impressionné par cette telle discipline. Leur enseignant, un grand barbu échevelé ne dépassant guère la trentaine, portait de grands tatouages qui débordaient sur son large cou. En montant sur l'estrade, il déposa sans douceur une énorme caisse à ses pieds, dans un bruit sourd, et piocha ce qui sembla être un petit scarabée dans la coupelle entreposée sur un coin de son bureau. Il l'avala, encore vivant, sans lui faire moindre procès, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire grimacer Emeric.

— Bien. Les vacances sont terminées. J'espère que vous avez fait bonne route jusqu'ici et que vous avez bien profité de vos congés.  
— Oui, professeur, répondirent tous les élèves en chœur, d'une voix forte, chacun dans sa langue.  
— Asseyez-vous.

Tous s'exécutèrent sans un mot. Emeric était cependant stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre : l'accent britannique de son enseignant était irréprochable. Comment les élèves non-anglophones parvenaient-ils alors à le comprendre ?

Le professeur, se rapprochant de l'image des guerriers vikings, remarqua bien vite la présence du nouvel élève :

— Il semblerait que votre promotion ait accueilli un nouvel arrivant.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Emeric, qui s'empourpra de gêne.

— Peux-tu descendre me rejoindre, s'il te plaît ?

Son ton sympathique rassura Emeric, qui se leva pour descendre. Peut-être y avait-il enfin quelqu'un dans cette école qui ne lui voulait aucun mal ! L'enseignant attrapa son épaule avec une forte poigne et lui désigna la coupelle de scarabées qui gigotaient.

— Prends-en un, lui chuchota-t-il, pour que tout le monde puisse te comprendre.

Camouflant son dégoût, Emeric en attrapa un et l'avala en s'en pinçant les lèvres. Une sensation désagréable lui tirailla la gorge pendant quelques secondes, comme si l'insecte s'était accroché à ses cordes vocales.

— Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda le professeur, d'une voix plus forte afin que toute la classe entende.  
— Emeric Beckett…  
— Parle plus fort, je ne suis pas certain que tout le monde t'entende.  
— Emeric Beckett.  
— Très bien, Emeric. Tu viens de Poudlard, c'est ça ?  
— Oui.  
— Et alors, explique-nous. Pourquoi avoir choisi de venir ici ?

S'il l'avait questionné la veille, Emeric aurait certainement trouvé une dizaine de réponses. Mais sur le moment, le jeune homme se posait légitimement cette même interrogation. Que faisait-il ici au juste, si c'était pour se faire rejeter et humilier dès les premiers jours ?

— Je voulais découvrir une autre école. D'autres perspectives d'apprentissages. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes matières, à Poudlard.  
— Comme quoi, par exemple.  
— Eh bien… j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez pas de botanique, par exemple.

Cela fit ricaner quelques élèves, mais le professeur les reprit dans le calme :

— S'il vous plaît, pas de moquerie. Ça peut s'avérer utile ! Peut-être… ! Bon, et qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas, alors ?

Même s'il savait que cela éveillerait d'autres railleries, Emeric expliqua :

— Ce qui se rapporte aux duels et à la magie noire.  
— Je vois…

Le professeur lui accorda un regard presque apitoyé, comme s'il faisait face à un petit chiot vulnérable, puis le renvoya à sa place après quelques autres questions.

— Quelqu'un a des nouvelles de Sigrid ? se demanda-t-il ensuite. Vilma, peut-être.  
— Pas encore, professeur.  
— Tiens-moi au courant si tu en as ! Elle doit faire un malheur, là-bas !  
— Oui, professeur !  
— Parfait. Maintenant que nous avons fait les petites présentations qui s'imposaient, passons au cours, voulez-vous.

Il ouvrit avec sa baguette l'énorme caisse et fit léviter vers chacun des élèves ce qui ressemblait à des vieilles boucles de ceinture en bronze.

— Nous allons travailler pour ce premier trimestre les sortilèges pouvant se rapporter à des enquêtes. Des identifications, de la traque, de créature ou de sorcier, la recherche d'indices.

Le programma enchanta bien des élèves, qui ne le manifestèrent que par un sourire appuyé. La perspective ravit tout autant Emeric, qui l'éloignait bien des sortilèges de chatouillis ou de presse-purée que pouvaient lui enseigner Flitwick.

— Je vais demander à chacun d'entre vous de toucher la boucle qui se trouve devant vous et de la remettre ensuite dans la boîte.

Chacun obtempéra et des murmures de « Wingardium Leviosa » emplirent la salle. Quand la caisse fut de nouveau pleine, l'enseignant les redistribua au hasard.

— Bien, cette fois, ne les touchez plus, sinon, l'exercice n'aura plus de sens. Il vous faut désormais deviner qui a manipulé la broche avant vous. Pour cela, c'est simple, il vous suffit de prononcer la formule suivante : « invenire inculpatus ». Attention, votre geste de poignet est important. Vous devez le tourner dans un mouvement de prono-supination, avec un léger recul, comme si vous désiriez aspirer la substance de l'objet. Et si vous y arrivez, vous verrez ce qu'il se passera.

Une pluie de formules commença à s'abattre sur les tables, avec plus ou moins d'effets. Vilma ne parvenait qu'à tirer une faible lueur verte de sa boucle, qui se dissipait aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue.

— Invenire inculpatus.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil une vive lumière bleue jaillir de la boucle d'Emeric et tracer un fil dans les airs, qui le relia à une fille assise au premier rang. Le phénomène l'estomaqua, de même qu'une bonne partie des élèves, qui ne s'attendait pas à voir quelqu'un réussir aussi rapidement.

— La chance du débutant ? lâcha-t-elle, presque vexée d'avoir échoué à côté de lui.  
— P-peut-être ? bredouilla Emeric, humble, en mettant fin au sortilège.

Le professeur de sortilèges grimpa dans le petit amphithéâtre, jusqu'à lui et dut s'avouer intrigué :

— Tu as réussi du premier coup ?  
— Je crois, oui.  
— Tiens, Vilma, tu peux lui donner ta broche ? J'aimerais vérifier.  
— Oui, professeur.

Elle fit glisser sa possession devant Emeric, sans néanmoins la toucher. Alors, Emeric reproduit son prodige et réussit à retrouver le sorcier qui avait attrapé la broche au premier tour avec tout autant de facilité. Des murmures commencèrent à parcourir la classe et l'enseignant fronça les sourcils. Il retira alors une énorme bague en argent de son annulaire et la posa devant Emeric. Tous les élèves avaient abandonné l'exercice pour observer ce qu'il allait maintenant lui demander.

— Nous allons faire plus difficile si tu es si fort que ça… Tu vas garder la même formule. Mais tu vas te concentrer davantage. Je veux que tu me dises qui a touché cette bague avant moi.  
— Mais… professeur, la personne ne peut pas être dans cette salle. Je crois…  
— En effet. Mais le sortilège permet de visualiser l'image de la personne dans sa tête si on est assez concentré pour cela. Montre-moi.

Moins confiant, Emeric fit tourner sa baguette à l'horizontale au-dessus de l'objet et activa le sortilège d'une torsion de poignet vers l'arrière, les yeux clos.

— Invenire inculpatus.

Il aperçut dans son esprit se dessiner le faciès carré de son professeur, avec de plus en plus de netteté. Puis, petit à petit, l'image déclina. Le reflet vieillit, les rides se creusèrent, la barbe fournie se blanchit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? s'intéressa l'enseignant.  
— Un vieil homme. Qui vous ressemble…

Emeric rouvrit les yeux et tenta à voix basse :

— Serait-ce… votre père, professeur ?

L'enseignant bomba le torse. Il reprit possession de sa bague et descendit les marches dans une lourde démarche pour récupérer une énorme livre dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Remontant auprès d'Emeric, il le posa devant lui en le laissant tomber, faisant exploser autour des pages des volutes de poussières.

— Lis-moi ça, petit génie. Et nous en reparlerons dans quelques jours.

Il tapota sur l'épaisse couverture en cuir du grimoire et tonna à l'adresse des autres élèves :

— En attendant, je n'en vois pas beaucoup d'autres qui réussissent l'exercice demandé.

Fier d'avoir été qualifié de génie dès sa première heure de classe, Emeric se tourna vers Vilma pour chercher son approbation, mais cette dernière le gratifia d'un regard froid et ne lui adressa pas un mot, se contentant d'essayer de faire aboutir son sortilège.

Le soir, Emeric profita de son temps libre précédent le repas pour prendre une douche bien chaude. La salle de bains commune était immense, toute de bois. Elle était même pourvue d'une petite pièce de sauna, souvent accaparée par les aînés qui refusaient de céder leur place. Y accéder semblait presque tenir d'un honneur, d'une marque de supériorité au sein de la hiérarchie des élèves. Contrairement à Poudlard, où les cabines étaient individuelles, les douches communes étaient regroupés en différentes pièces, de différentes tailles, comportant toutes au moins cinq sources d'eau chaudes.

Par chance, Emeric trouva une douche complètement vide et se lava avec la crainte que quelqu'un n'arrive. Ce système le mettait très mal à l'aise. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il enlaça une serviette autour de sa taille et quitta les lieux, les lunettes à moitié embuées, prenant garde à ne pas percuter d'autres élèves sur le chemin de la sortie. Cependant, ce fut au même moment que Marek et Lyov sortirent du sauna, en compagnie de quelques russes de sixième année, que ce dernier fréquentait à l'occasion. En remarquant le blond, il l'apostropha :

— Eh ! Toi, là. Emeric.

Le concerné se retourna, troublé que Lyov l'interpelle ainsi. Le jeune sorcier avait un corps à faire rêver bien des adolescentes, musclé, entretenu, loin de la maigreur apparente d'Emeric.

— Impressionnant, tout à l'heure, poursuivit-il avec un sourire, tout en s'approchant. Au cours de sortilèges.  
— Ah oui ? rougit Emeric.

Un petit espoir de restaurer sa dignité se présenta et Lyov se poursuivit :

— Carrément ! Comme l'a dit Kahru, le prof', tu es un sacré petit génie !

Emeric rejoignit son rire, se grattant la tête, ne sachant que répondre. Puis, les yeux brillants de Lyov se durcirent soudainement.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est à Poudlard, mais sache qu'à Durmstrang, il y a bien une chose que l'on tient en horreur. Ce sont les petits intellos de ta trempe…

Sa déclaration susurrée fit pâlir Emeric. Il n'avait pas aperçu la baguette que Lyov venait d'empoigner. Et sa première grosse erreur de séjour fut d'avoir laissé la sienne au dortoir…

D'un coup de baguette, Lyov le plaqua contre le mur chaud en bois, sous le regard amusé des russes. Marek n'affichait pas d'expression particulière, les bras croisés contre son énorme torse. À la merci du jeune sorcier, Emeric tremblait, incapable de se mouvoir pour s'échapper. Un sixième année lança une phrase en russe, qui fit ricaner les autres. Elle fut reprise par Lyov :

— Sergueï se demande si à Poudlard, les gars comme toi en ont aussi des atrophiées. Pour faire de la botanique, des cours d'Arts et Magie, d'Études sur les Moldus… Vous n'êtes que des sorciers de pacotille. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi Sigrid a tant tenu à y aller. Mais même elle, on pourrait croire qu'elle en a plus que toi. C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Dans les douches, plusieurs garçons s'étaient arrêtés pour assister à la scène, mais personne n'osait intervenir. Avec un sourire sournois, Lyov joua de sa baguette pour dénouer la serviette d'Emeric qui tomba à ses pieds sans qu'il ne puisse la rattraper, entravé par le sortilège. Le Serdaigle avait fermé les yeux, refusant de voir les expressions satisfaites de ses détracteurs. À l'intérieur de lui, bouillonnait une rage noyée sous l'humiliation du moment. Il sentait les larmes couler dans sa gorge, mais refusait de les laisser sortir pour ne pas se couvrir plus de honte qu'il ne l'était déjà.

— Tu pensais à quoi, exactement, en venant à Durmstrang ? Qu'on allait accueillir à bras ouverts un minus comme toi, qui croit tout savoir ? Il n'y a pas que les livres dans la vie, Beckett. Tu n'es rien. Tu ne sais pas te battre. Tu ne sais pas te faire respecter. Tu ne vaux rien. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi Vilma t'a accepté. Toi, la crevette de service, tu crois peut-être te faire une guerrière comme Vilma ? Tu espères quoi, au juste. Qu'elle te tombe dans les bras ? Tu rêves d'elle, hein, dis, « Bäumchen » ?

Le ton de Lyov se fit plus pervers.

— Qu'elle se déshabille devant toi ? Qu'elle…

Tout à coup, la voix puissante de Marek interrompit son meilleur ami dans une phrase en russe, influencée par son polonais d'origine, et Lyov se ferma. Il observa un instant le pauvre Emeric, si vulnérable, tremblant à vue d'œil, le visage crispé en une grimace de honte qu'il dissimulait au possible dans son profil. Puis le libéra du sortilège.

— Tiens-toi sage, ne te la ramène pas, le prémunit Lyov, menaçant, abaissant sa baguette. Et surtout, ne t'approche plus de Vilma. Sinon, crois-moi, tu le regretteras.

Les russes quittèrent les douches et, recroquevillé contre le mur, Emeric ramena sa serviette contre lui, retirant ses lunettes pour ne pas avoir à constater les regards qui le fixaient.

Ce soir-là, Emeric ne dîna pas et resta prostré dans son lit, incapable même de lire le grimoire que lui avait prêté le professeur Kahru. Son voisin de lit, Petrov, ne s'en alarma pas et ne lâcha aucun mot en allant se coucher.

Au petit déjeuner, la solitude fut de mise pour le jeune sorcier, qui n'avait même plus la motivation pour manger à sa faim. Il avait pris soin d'éviter la table de Vilma, ne la saluant même pas. Car cette dernière consommait son premier repas avec Marek et Lyov, qui surveillait les initiatives d'Emeric. En remarquant cet accablement bien visible, Vilma les questionna. Et Marek lui raconta tout. Des invectives en allemand explosèrent à la table et Vilma finit par se lever, enragée, en jetant son assiette d'omelette à la figure de Lyov, en face d'elle. La scène interpella beaucoup d'élèves, mais Emeric avait fait mine de ne rien relever.

Aussi fut-il surpris de voir Vilma le rejoindre et s'asseoir à ses côtés.

— Tu ne devrais pas me fréquenter, marmonna Emeric, abattu.  
— Marek m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé, répliqua-t-elle, toujours tendue. Lyov peut parfois devenir un gros con… N'en tiens pas rigueur ! Il n'avait pas à faire ça.  
— Alors, pourquoi il l'a fait ?

Les yeux d'Emeric témoignaient du traumatisme qu'il avait vécu. Vilma tenta alors de l'amender :

— Même s'il ne veut pas l'avouer, Lyov est profondément amoureux de Sigrid. Et je pense qu'il te tient responsable de son départ pour Poudlard. Tu es donc devenu son bouc émissaire, Bäumchen. Mais il faudrait qu'il comprenne que c'était le souhait de Sigrid de partir. Et qu'il arrête de se défouler sur toi ! C'est puéril ! Il est impulsif, d'accord, mais il faut qu'il se calme !

Ses éclaircissements n'apaisèrent pas Emeric, démoralisé.

— Allez, viens, l'invita Vilma.

Ils sortirent de la salle du buffet pour rejoindre la classe d'astronomie, dans la plus haute tour du château. Mais sur le chemin, ils furent interpellés par une voix rauque :

— Eh toi, le petit anglais !

Le vieux Sven claudiquait en faisant claquer sa jambe de bois sur le parquet, un énorme sac de courrier bringuebalant à l'épaule, la corne de brume à sa ceinture. Il agitait au bout de son gros bras une lettre.

— Oui, c'est bien toi, Beckett ? Il ne peut y avoir qu'un britannique comme toi pour porter c'nom ! Sven le savait bien !  
— Et t'as le flair pour toujours nous trouver ! lui lança Vilma.  
— Oh, surtout pour te trouver toi, ma jolie !

Il lui décerna une œillade et tendit l'enveloppe à Emeric. Quand Sven s'éloigna à la recherche d'autres élèves à livrer, le Serdaigle ouvrit le billet, intrigué.

 _« Emeric,_

 _J'ai appris par Terry que tu étais parti à Durmstrang pour cette année. Je suis un peu déçue que tu ne m'aies pas prévenue. J'aurais été heureuse de te revoir. Mais tu dois sûrement apprendre plein de choses, là-bas._

 _On a une nouvelle étudiante, pendant quelques mois, pour te remplacer. C'est une Suédoise, elle a notre âge. Mais elle n'a pas le même niveau que nous. Elle doit se répartir sur plusieurs années. Elle suit les potions avec les sixième année (je crois que Wolffhart veut la faire passer en sixième année pour la métamorphose aussi, elle a trop d'avance dans le domaine !) Avec nous, c'est les sortilèges, les défenses contre les Forces du Mal, les soins aux créatures magiques et l'astronomie. Par contre, elle fait la botanique et l'Histoire de la Magie avec les quatrième année, parce qu'elle est moins à l'aise là-dessus. Je crois qu'elle suit l'étude des Runes, comme toi, mais je n'en suis pas sûre... Elle est un peu froide d'apparence, un peu arrogante, mais elle est sympa, au fond. Ça change des filles de Salem de l'an passé !_

 _Comment c'est, Durmstrang ? Les gens sont sympa avec toi ? Il paraît qu'il y a beaucoup de nationalités !_

 _Raconte-moi !_

 _À bientôt !_

 _Kate »_

— C'est qui, c'est qui ? sautilla Vilma, curieuse.  
— La fille dont je t'ai parlé… grommela Emeric.  
— Oh ! La fameuse ! Et alors, et alors ?  
— Et alors rien…

Il plia la lettre et la rangea dans sa poche pour espérer l'oublier durant cette nouvelle journée de cours.

Emeric s'y attarda le soir et la relut maint fois à la table du dîner. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il détestait Kate. Car c'était à cause d'elle qu'il en était là aujourd'hui. Dans ce dortoir glacial, humilié par les élèves, dévalorisé, tourmenté, autant par les conditions physiques que psychologiques. Tout ça pour lui prouver à elle que ça en valait le coup.

En colère, il se contint cependant et se contenta de griffonner alors sur un petit parchemin le strict nécessaire en étant le plus courtois possible :

 _« S'il te plaît, Kate, laisse-moi tranquille._

 _Emeric »_

Il confia la lettre à Hlin, sa chouette de l'Oural offerte par son père, qui s'envola dans la nuit pour rejoindre le château de Poudlard.

Pourtant, la nuit, Emeric fut saisi de terribles remords. Kate n'y était pour rien. C'était lui qui avait pris cette décision, pas elle. Il voulait se prouver des choses, elle ne lui avait rien réclamé. Car elle l'appréciait déjà comme il était. Emeric n'avait pas besoin de devenir une brute comme Lyov ou un sportif comme Griffin pour se faire remarquer aux yeux de Kate. Au fond, il savait que c'était cette sensibilité, cette gentillesse, qu'il tentait de garder envers et contre tout, qui lui plaisait. Qui lui valait de revenir, tous les samedis soirs, pour jouer du piano à ses côtés. Qui la faisait frissonner quand leurs mains s'étaient effleurées…

Aux premières lueurs, Emeric était déjà debout et rédigea à la hâte une seconde missive à l'adresse de la fille qui hantait ses pensées :

 _« Kate,_

 _Désolé pour le dernier mot un peu rude, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et j'espère que tu ne l'as pas trop mal pris. Le fait est que la vie est différente ici, à Durmstrang, et que j'essaie de m'adapter comme je peux. Pas toujours de la manière la plus réussie, selon moi... !_

 _Mais si tu le veux, je te raconterai tout quand je reviendrai à Poudlard._

 _Prends soin de toi. Et encore désolé._

 _Emeric »_

Il courut jusqu'à la volière de l'école, sur une haute colline où le vent soufflait plus fort encore, et emprunta un faucon de l'école pour envoyer la lettre, priant qu'il rattrape Hlin en chemin avant de commettre l'irréparable.

Sur le retour vers la bâtisse de Durmstrang, au milieu des étendues de verdure sans arbres et d'eau infinies, Emeric se fit alors une promesse sacrée : il ne renoncerait jamais à ses valeurs au nom d'une réputation dans cette école. Quitte à être humilié, à recevoir des moqueries régulières, il resterait Emeric Beckett, le pianiste rêveur et avide de connaissances.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, même s'il est affreux. (je sens que je vais me faire séquestrer et torturer par les fans d'Emeric, à ce compte-là !)

Je vous dis à bientôt, pour la suite des aventures d'un Serdaigle dans le Grand Nord ! ;)

 **Poster une review empêche les lèvres de gercer.**

* * *

 **Réponses aux anonymes**

Shoubidou C'est une fiction parallèle, en effet ! Les nouveaux personnages ont l'âge d'Emeric, c'est-à-dire 15-16 ans. Sigrid est la plus âgée des 4 compagnons de Durmstrang, elle est de fin 86, comme Terry. Les autres sont de 87. Emeric est le plus jeune, puisqu'il est du 30 août 1987. Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Quoi, tu es encore là ? Mais c'est que tu aimes me voir torturer notre pauvre petit Emeric national ! T'en fais pas. Il n'est pas au bout de ses peines !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 - Les petites revanches**

* * *

— Bien, merci. Le cours est terminé. Merci de laisser les tables dans lesquelles vous les avez trouvées à l'entrée. Oui… sauf Emilyan qui a réussi à faire exploser la sienne. Je vous dis à jeudi.

— Merci, professeur.

Tous les élèves se levèrent d'un même mouvement et commencèrent à ranger leurs livres, plumes et notes dans leurs sacs. Cependant, en levant la tête vers l'enseignant Kahru, ce dernier lui adressa un signe de la tête qui lui demandait de le rejoindre. Emeric partagea un regard interrogateur avec Vilma, qui avait relevé le geste.

— Je crois qu'il veut te parler.

— C'est mal ? s'inquiéta Emeric.

— Tout dépend ! sourit Vilma en haussant les épaules. On se retrouve tout à l'heure alors.

Plutôt que de monter les gradins pour rejoindre la sortie du vieil amphithéâtre, Emeric les descendit avec prudence. Le port de sa grande cape de Durmstrang lui faisait parfois encore perdre l'équilibre.

— Vous voudriez me parler, professeur ? demanda Emeric, d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu assurée.

Le grand homme à la carrure impressionnante hocha de son menton barbu mais attendit que tout le monde ait quitté la salle pour l'inviter à s'asseoir en faisant avancer une chaise avec la magie. Ce ne fut qu'à cette proche distance qu'Emeric remarque que les tatouages que Kahru portaient sur son large cou étaient légèrement animés. Dont celui de Sleipnir, le cheval mythologique à huit jambes.

— As-tu lu le livre que je t'ai prêté la dernière fois ?

L'anglais de Kahru était plus maladroit qu'à l'habitude. Il devait avoir avalé le scarabée traducteur à la fin de son cours.

— Pas vraiment, professeur, avoua Emeric, embarrassé. Le début, mais… les circonstances ont fait que je n'ai pas pu m'y plonger comme je voulais.

— Les circonstances ?

Le regard assombri de Kahru sous ses épais sourcils fit frémir Emeric. Il n'avait surtout pas envie de balancer les crasses que les russes lui avaient fait subir. Cela n'aurait fait que le discréditer et le rendre plus lâche encore.

— J'ai encore du mal à trouver ma place à Durmstrang, préféra avancer Emeric, plus prudent. Il me faut du temps pour trouver mes marques…

Kahru lia ses grandes mains devant lui.

— Emeric, c'est ça ?

— Oui, professeur, balbutia-t-il.

— Il en va sans dire, et je pense que tu en es conscient, que tu es l'un des élèves les plus brillants que j'ai rencontrés dans ma carrière. Certes relativement courte pour le moment, mais bien fournie.

— Ah ? trembla-t-il, rougissant.

— Tu comprends tout tout de suite. Tu maîtrises les sortilèges deux minutes après en avoir appris la formule. Tu fais preuve d'une lucidité et d'une mémoire incroyables. Même en te connaissant depuis à peine trois semaines, pour moi, il n'y a aucun doute, tu deviendras un sorcier très puissant.

— Je… je ne suis pas puissant, professeur. Juste… « intello », comme les gens disent.

— Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas confiance en toi. Mais le physique ne fait pas tout.

Kahru se prit alors comme exemple.

— J'ai la chance d'avoir pu trouver un style qui me correspondait et qui, ici, inspire le respect. Mais crois-moi, il m'a fallu du temps. Je me reconnais en toi, quand j'étais plus jeune.

— Vous ? ricana Emeric, qui refusait de croire l'homme qui s'apparentait plus à un guerrier viking qu'à un intellectuel. Je pèse à peine 50kg ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que Vilma m'appelle l'arbrisseau à longueur de journée !

— Tu as le temps de trouver le corps dans lequel tu te sentiras le plus à l'aise, sourit-il. À ton âge, rien n'est immuable. Mais dis-toi que si tu peux travailler ton apparence, ton don ne s'acquiert pas. Tu as des facilités et tu ne peux pas laisser passer ça, comme une normalité. Voir comme un fardeau. Je connais les règles implicites de cette école, pour en avoir été un élève aussi. La loi du plus fort règne. Mais tu possèdes un intellect qui surpasse beaucoup de gens ici, alors prends-le comme une arme. Tu ne dois pas en avoir honte. Les gens te respecteront si tu commences à te respecter toi-même. Si certains ici cherchent à t'impressionner, peut-être est-ce parce qu'ils te considèrent comme une menace ?

Emeric ne répondit pas, peu convaincu par cette assertion.

— Lis ce satané bouquin en entier, lui ordonna Kahru, les mains à plat sur la table.

— D'accord, professeur.

Lorsque l'enseignant de sortilèges le congédia d'un hochement de tête, Emeric se leva dans des mouvements maladroits.

— Et au fait, je n'ai pas vu ton nom, sur la liste du tournoi de duels, l'arrêta Kahru avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

Un samedi par mois avait lieu au sein de l'école un tournoi magique qui permettait de départager les meilleurs combattants. Un moyen de varier du Quidditch, dont la saison était drastiquement arrêtée entre octobre et mars du fait de l'hiver rude.

— Je ne sais pas c'est une bonne idée, professeur.

— Pourquoi ?

Alors qu'il s'attendait à un énième discours débordant de manque de confiance, Kahru eut la surprise de voir paraître un semblant de sourire fier sur le visage d'Emeric.

— Je n'ai pas envie de me faire remarquer.

— Tu es un bon duelliste ? devina-t-il.

— Il paraît, approuva Emeric, en se rappelant le dernier cours de Défense contre le Forces du Mal, lors de sa troisième année, lors duquel il avait défait Griffin en combat singulier.

— Eh bien, saisis ta chance !

— J'y penserai, professeur.

— Bien.

Emeric arriva à temps au cours d'astronomie qui se tenait juste ensuite. Il ignora les regards moqueurs qui lui reprochaient ce manque d'assiduité ou qui jalousaient peut-être son rapprochement privilégié avec leur enseignant. À son grand soulagement, l'enseignante semblait elle-même être en retard et Emeric en profita pour accoster Vilma. Dans cette grande salle circulaire sans chaise ni table ni fenêtre, les élèves s'asseyaient en tailleur sur des coussins peu épais.

— Désolé pour le retard, j'ai…

Sans qu'il s'y attende, une mandale claqua sur sa joue. Sans en comprendre la raison, Emeric jeta des yeux inquiets vers Vilma, qui lui adressait une expression presque malicieuse.

— Mais ça ne va pas ?! s'exclama Emeric.

— J'ai pris une bonne résolution. Celle de te gifler chaque fois que tu t'excuseras pour rien.

— Quoi ?! Mais c'est injuste ! Tu ne crois pas que j'en ai déjà assez ? Je voulais juste…

La seconde claque retentit, sur l'autre joue.

— Et je viens d'en prendre une deuxième, de résolution, rajouta Vilma. De te gifler aussi quand tu te comporteras comme une victime.

— Tu aurais pu prévenir… ! grogna Emeric en se massant la joue. Puis devant les autres, c'est vraiment pas sympa de ta part… Non, non ! Pas de troisième ! Baisse ta main ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça, désolé ! Enfin, non, je voulais encore moins m'excuser !

Vilma laissa éclater un rire clair, qui déplut à Lyov, qui observait la scène de loin. Quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, tout le monde se tut et l'enseignante, une grande sorcière au visage sévère et émacié, fit éteindre toutes les torches d'un mouvement de baguette magique.

— Sortez vos astrolabes, lança-t-elle sans introduction. Nous reprenons là où nous nous étions arrêtés la dernière fois.

Mme Öpik, estonienne d'origine, n'était pas reconnue comme l'enseignante la plus aimable de l'école. Et en fouillant son sac, Emeric eut la désagréable surprise de se rendre compte que le sien n'y était pas.

— Oh non… murmura-t-il. Mon astrolabe… !

— Tu ne l'as pas glissé entre deux parchemins ? suggéra Vilma.

— Non, il est resté dans mon sac, je ne l'en ai pas sorti !

Tout de suite, de terribles présomptions assaillirent l'esprit persécuté d'Emeric, qui se retint d'en faire part à Vilma de peur de recevoir une nouvelle claque : quelqu'un le lui avait subtilisé.

Le Serdaigle tenta alors de se faire discret, alors que Mme Öpik projetait la voûte céleste sur le plafond à l'aide de la magie. Mais elle se rendit bien compte de la supercherie :

— Vous n'avez pas votre astrolabe ? l'interrogea-t-elle, la voix rêche.

— Non, professeur, répondit Emeric, qui contenait son embarras.

— Sortez de cette pièce.

L'ordre sec de l'enseignante estomaqua Emeric, qui tenta malgré tout de demeurer impassible.

— Je peux travailler en binôme avec quelqu'un, proposa-t-il.

— Et vous me ferez un devoir supplémentaire. Trois parchemins sur l'influence du passage des comètes dans la constellation d'Orion. Sortez maintenant.

Reconnaissant qu'il était impossible de la raisonner au risque de récolter plus de punitions encore, Emeric soupira et se leva pour quitter la salle, sous le regard des autres élèves.

En retournant au dortoir quasi-déserté quelques minutes plus tard, des rires plus lointain attirèrent son attention. Emeric s'approcha avec discrétion vers le petit groupe de deuxième année, qui jouait avec un objet rond et métallique qu'il reconnut immédiatement : son astrolabe. La colère lui embrouillait tellement l'esprit qu'il n'avait plus en tête de passer par une phase de raisonnement.

— Rends-moi ça, ordonna-t-il au garçon qui jouait avec.

Les élèves s'échangèrent un regard rempli d'incompréhension puis rirent. Aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait l'anglais et l'accent d'Emeric semblait les amuser. Ce dernier désigna sa possession :

— Cet astrolabe est à moi. Tu vas me rendre tout de suite avant que ça ne dégénère.

Le garçon, qui semblait vouloir se valoriser par ce larcin, répondit par une longue phrase en finlandais, donc Emeric avait saisi quelques bribes. À force d'être ostracisé à cause de la différence de langue, il avait appris quelques notions de chaque pour éviter ce genre de situation.

Il sortit alors sa baguette magique de sa poche et articula en finlandais avec un regard meurtrier :

— Répète un peu, pour voir ?

Même s'il n'avait pas tout compris, il espérait que sa tentative de bluff réussisse. Les garçons avaient commencé à pâlir et le responsable bredouilla une phrase qu'Emeric ne traduisit pas entièrement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et rende l'astrolabe à son propriétaire, avant de se lever et de quitter le dortoir, suivi par ses jeunes compères qui jetèrent un regard mêlé de rancune et de peur à l'intention de leur aîné étranger.

Emeric n'entendit pas parler du garçon à nouveau avant le lendemain soir. Occupé à ses recherches concernant sa punition d'astronomie, prenant des notes sur parchemin, assis en tailleur sur son lit en hauteur, Emeric fut interrompu par les bruits de chahut à l'entrée du dortoir.

— Hé, l'anglais !

La voix forte de Lyov attira l'attention de tout le monde, y compris du discret Petrov, ce grand gaillard, allongé sur son lit, caressant inlassablement son gros rat apathique. Dans un premier temps, Emeric décida de l'ignorer, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que le groupe des russes malmenait le jeune garçon finlandais. Derrière, Marek suivait le mouvement de loin, sans s'impliquer dans les plans de son ami.

— Il paraît que ce petit morveux est le responsable de ton humiliation en astronomie, lança Lyov, qui savait fort bien qu'Emeric l'entendait.

Sans un mot, Emeric tourna lentement la tête et accorda un regard indifférent au jeune élève, qui tremblait de peur, cerné par trois russes deux fois plus larges que lui.

— Tu ne voudrais pas lui faire payer ce qu'il t'a fait ?

La proposition de Lyov laissa Emeric sceptique. Alors, le jeune homme au catogan développa :

— Prouve-nous ce que tu vaux. Vilma veut qu'on te laisse ta chance. C'est ton opportunité…

Ils obligèrent le jeune garçon à se mettre à genoux. Tout le dortoir retenait son souffle, leurs yeux fixés sur Emeric, dont on attendait une réaction. Le Serdaigle referma alors son livre et descendit de sa hauteur. Il s'avança, sans accorder un regard à Lyov, qui s'écarta avec un air satisfait. Il avait remarqué le poing serré d'Emeric. Peut-être n'avait-il pas encore tout à fait digéré l'injustice concernant ce forfait…

— Montre-lui qui tu es, lui murmura-t-il. Fais-toi respecter. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Fais-le. Une bonne fois pour toutes…

Il y eut un silence terrifiant dans l'immense dortoir. Seules crépitaient les bûches dans la cheminée. Et en voyant le bras d'Emeric se mouvoir, le petit finlandais ferma les yeux et rentra son cou dans ses épaules. Mais en entendant les murmures étonnés, il rouvrit les paupières et découvrit devant lui la main tendue d'Emeric. Après un temps d'hésitation balbutiante, il l'attrapa pour se lever et déguerpit sans réclamer son reste. Emeric se tourna alors vers Lyov, mécontent :

— La violence est la réponse du faible, susurra-t-il dans un russe encore peu maîtrisé, ses yeux bleus plantés dans ceux de Lyov. Le pardon est un acte qui demande bien plus de courage…

Sur ces mots, prononcés avec détermination, Emeric retourna à son lit et n'attendit pas que la tension retombe et que chacun retourne vaquer à ses activités pour reprendre ses recherches. Lyov ne répondit pas, d'apparence impassible, et rejoignit son propre lit, dans un quartier plus lointain du dortoir. En passant devant le lit d'Emeric, Marek marqua un arrêt, qui valut au Serdaigle de lui accorder un regard en biais.

— Bonne nuit, lui souhaita le polonais en langue anglaise.

Cette attention toucha Emeric, qui lui sourit à son tour :

— Bonne nuit, Marek.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, Emeric profita d'une nuit paisible. Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Qu'il n'avait pas cédé face à la facilité. Face à la barbarie.

Il se sentait désormais capable de tout affronter. Rien ne pouvait le détourner de ses principes.

* * *

La journée qui précédait les soirées de duels était ponctuée d'épisodes d'effusion. Tous les élèves préparaient leurs combats, révisaient leurs sortilèges, entraînaient leurs réflexes, mais surtout rafistolaient ou personnalisaient leur gant. Confectionné en soie, ce dernier remontait jusqu'aux deux-tiers de l'avant-bras. Les élèves issus des grandes familles sorcières les portaient aux couleurs du blason de leur lignée. Les plus modestes les customisaient selon leurs envies plus personnelles, leur parcours dans l'école, leur expérience, ce qui leur tenait à cœur.

Celui de Vilma était immaculé, avec un profil d'un renard polaire brodé sur le dos de sa main. Emeric avait vite aperçu celui de Petrov, mité et juste marqué de ses initiales. Quant au sien, il fit sujet de discussion lors du dîner qui précéda la grande soirée :

— Comment ça tu n'as rien mis dessus ?!

Emeric se reçut un coup de gant sur la tête de la part de Vilma.

— Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi y mettre ! Il n'y a pas d'armoiries dans ma famille. Ou de chose qui me représente.

— Bon, au moins, tu as choisi la couleur.

Elle jeta un regard presque déçu sur le gant bleu.

— C'est la couleur de ma maison, à Poudlard, expliqua-t-il. Et c'est ma couleur préférée.

— C'est déjà un bon début.

Cette phrase était prononcée par Marek, en face d'eux. Le grand élève avait faussé compagnie au groupe de russes pour retrouver la compagnie de son amie Vilma qu'il avait trop longtemps délaissée.

— Il est comment le tien ? s'intéressa Emeric.

Marek leur présenta alors son gantelet marron avec deux cornes de cerf surmontées d'une couronne d'or.

— L'emblème que portait mon grand-père, l'éclaira-t-il.

— Sympa !

— N'évite pas le sujet, Baümchen. Tu vas mettre quoi dessus ?

— Je ne sais pas, je t'ai dit !

— Tu as un Patronus ?

— Oui, c'est… c'est un ocelot. Mais je ne vois pas du tout en mettre un dessus. Ou encore moins juste un chat !

— Et un livre ? Pour montrer que tu es cultivé ?

— Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je termine lapider ici, Vilma… ! Je fais déjà des efforts pour être discret, ça ne m'aidera pas vraiment.

— Bon. Et tu m'as dit au début que tu jouais du piano.

Emeric fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

— Oui, en effet…

— Et si tu mettais une note de musique ? Une partition, que sais-je ?

Pourtant, cette idée fit méditer Emeric, qui sortit sa baguette magique pour commencer à broder d'un fil de bronze un symbole que Vilma ne reconnut pas :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… ?

— Une clé d'ut, déclara-t-il satisfait. On l'utilise qu'assez rarement de nos jours. Donc ceux qui la reconnaîtront seront ceux qui s'y connaissent assez.

— Une sorte de code, commenta Marek.

— On peut dire ça.

— Oui, bon, elle est plutôt classe, comme clé, avoua Vilma. On ne dirait pas que ça vient de la musique, du premier coup.

Satisfait de sa trouvaille, Emeric enfila son gantelet et l'examina.

— Et donc… pour demander quelqu'un en duel, il faut lui lancer son gant, c'est bien cela ?

— Tu as tout compris.

— Et après… ?

— Après, le duel se déroule comme n'importe quel duel. Le premier qui ne lance pas de sort pendant plus de dix secondes, ou assommé, endormi, à terre, voire mort, a perdu. Quand tu gagnes, les professeurs font une petite broderie dans ta doublure, pour dire combien de duels tu as gagné. Regarde là, par exemple. J'ai déjà gagné trente-trois duels.

— C'est beaucoup ?

— Ça dépend de ton âge. Il faut faire le calcul. En moyenne, chaque élève se bat en duel deux ou trois fois par soirée. Soirées qui ont lieu une fois par mois pendant quoi… sept, huit mois., donc…

— Ça fait soixante-quatre duels en quatre ans, calcula Emeric.

Vilma haussa les sourcils face à sa rapidité.

— Exact. Donc j'ai plus gagné que perdu. Pour chaque dernière soirée, ils sacrent des champions. Le titre de la classe, le titre de l'année et le titre de l'école. Par rapport à ton nombre de victoire. Donc parfois, la stratégie consiste à défier quelqu'un qui a trop de victoires pour lui faire descendre son score. Si on se sent capable de lui tenir tête ! C'est assez minable de ne combattre que des faibles ou des jeunes…

— Je vois… Et toi, Marek ? Tu as remporté combien de duels ?

Le Polonais tira une grimace, sourit, puis tenta de se justifier :

— Je ne suis pas un bon duelliste.

— Vingt-quatre, répondit Vilma à sa place. Mais tu as le style, quand tu te combats, Marek !

Elle lui dédia un clin d'œil et Emeric demanda alors avec prudence :

— Et Lyov ?

— Lyov… ? souffla Vilma.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, occupé à fignoler quelques détails sur son gant rouge et noir.

— Soixante…

— Soixante ?! s'étouffa Emeric.

— Il n'a quasiment jamais perdu. Il a gagné le titre de la classe quatre années consécutives. Et il est bien parti pour gagner le titre de l'école pour notre dernière année. Il lui arrive souvent de provoquer des sixième ou septième année en duel. On ne va pas se mentir ; c'est un champion. Mais il m'inquiète… vraiment.

— Ah ? Pourquoi ?

— Avec tout ce qu'il se passe depuis le début de l'année… expliqua-t-elle en coupant là sa phrase. Normalement, Lyov n'est pas un vilain bougre. Il n'est pas volontairement méchant. Mais là, depuis quelques semaines, il se comporte vraiment comme un gros con.

— Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était par rapport à la fille qui était partie à Poudlard ?

— Sigrid ? Oh si… Mais il ne doit pas y avoir que ça.

— Je pense que ça a un rapport avec sa famille, intervint Marek.

Vilma hocha la tête sans réaction verbale, ce qui éveilla la question d'Emeric :

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, sa famille ?

— Elle est très influente. Très ancienne. Très riche. Très reconnue. Et très crainte…

— Tu veux dire que…

— La famille Miloslavski s'est déjà rendue responsable de quelques situations de veuvages et d'orphelinat.

Emeric pâlit sur sa chaise.

— Il n'est pas impossible que sa famille tente de le faire revenir vers eux, poursuivit Marek.

— Ce n'était pas le cas ?

— Je te l'ai dit, reprit Vilma. Lyov n'est pas quelqu'un de foncièrement méchant. Au contraire. Les actes de sa famille le dégoûtent. Il n'a pas envie de devenir comme eux. Il doit avoir une telle pression…

Sentant la gêne s'installer dans la conversation, Emeric bredouilla :

— Désolé, je ne voulais pas casser l'ambiance, je désirais juste s…

La claque de Vilma l'interrompit.

— Hé ! Pourquoi… !

— Je t'ai dit, pas d'excuse, Baümchen ! l'accusa-t-elle en le pointant d'un doigt malicieux.

— Mais je… !

— Chut !

— Je voulais juste…

— Chut, j'ai dit !

— N'essaie pas de débattre avec elle, lui conseilla Marek, ses bras croisés sur la table, amusé par la situation.

Quand vint l'heure des duels, les trois adolescents se rendirent dans l'amphithéâtre principal, organisé en terrasses de duels. Tous les élèves portaient l'uniforme de l'école, avec leurs grandes capes de fourrure, nécessaires pour supporter la basse température, malgré le véritable bûcher qui brûlait dans l'immense cheminée. Les professeurs tenaient chacun le tableau des scores d'une promotion. Emeric, Marek et Vilma s'avancèrent vers l'estrade tandis que cette dernière rappelait les règles :

— Tu ne peux pas provoquer en combat singulier un élève qui a deux ans de moins que toi. Cependant, rien n'empêche au contraire d'arriver. Un plus jeune peut t'inviter à un duel, même si c'est un première année. C'est à ses risques et périls. Tu ne peux pas provoquer la même personne plus de deux fois par an et même si c'est le cas, jamais dans la même soirée. Comme tu peux le présumer, les sortilèges impardonnables sont interdits. Cependant, le recours à la force physique est permis. De toute façon, tout duel est arbitré par un professeur ou un élève attitré à cette tâche. Si jamais tu es en tort, ils te le rappelleront. Mais ils peuvent aussi interrompre un duel en cas de faute et t'interdire de duel. Pour la soirée, pour le trimestre voire pour l'année. On avait eu le cas une fois d'un gars qui avait coupé les deux jambes de son adversaire. Un mois avait été nécessaire pour les lui recoller et qu'il puisse remarcher.

— C'est… purement dégueulasse ! grimaça Emeric.

— Petite nature, rétorqua Vilma. Sinon, sache que tu ne peux pas refuser un duel. Sauf bonne excuse. Enfin… techniquement, tu peux refuser, rien ne te l'interdit. Mais c'est très humiliant. Il est préférable de perdre un duel que de le décliner.

Au grand dam du Serdaigle, ce fut le professeur Öpik qui gérait le tableau des quatrième année. Cette dernière le gracia d'un regard qui aurait pu le glacer sur place. Il aurait largement préféré que Kahru s'en soit chargé, mais ce dernier organisait celui des deuxième année. En regardant plus près l'ardoise, Emeric aperçut son nom en minuscule, tout en bas, écrasé sous la dernière ligne. Comme s'il avait été ajouté à la va-vite après un oubli remarqué. Alors que tout en haut trônait celui de Lyov, triomphant, en belles lettres calligraphiées.

Une petite voix inattendue le détacha de sa contemplation.

— Excuse-moi ?

En se retournant, Emeric reconnut tout de suite le garçon finlandais voleur d'astrolabe. Ce dernier tenait fermement dans sa main un gant vert émeraude.

— Tu accepter un duel ? articula-t-il en anglais.

Vilma observa le gamin courageux avec une once d'amusement, tandis que le Serdaigle le dévisagea, ne comprenant cette initiative. Le jeune élève l'éclaira alors, dans un anglais approximatif :

— Pour merci. Pour autre jour. Tu fais rien à moi. Même si perdre, être un honneur.

— Tu es jeune… ! Je…

Pourtant, le finlandais qui tendait le gant avec insistance. Qu'Emeric finit par attraper avec un sourire, ce qui sembla enchanter le jeune garçon.

Le duel fut bien vite réglé en cinq minutes. Bon joueur, Emeric accepta de laisser le jeune garçon tenter quelques sortilèges, varier ses angles d'attaques. Il mit fin au combat en trois coups de baguette magique se finalisant sur un expelliarmus qui expédia la baguette de son adversaire à l'autre bout de la pièce.

— C'était bien ! le félicita Emeric, en finlandais, alors qu'ils descendaient de leur piste.

— C'est vrai ? lui demanda le garçon avec de grands yeux brillants.

— Oui ! Ton sortilège de jambes dansantes, pas mal du tout ! Ça aurait pu super bien marcher ! Essaie-le pour ton prochain duel. Et attention, tourne-toi plus sur le côté. De face, tu as plus de risque d'être touché.

Reconnaissant pour tous ces conseils, le garçon fila à la rencontre de ses amis pour leur partager la nouvelle, bien que son premier duel se soit soldé d'une défaite. Emeric en souriait un peu naïvement, touché par cet enfant qu'il avait tant haï quelques jours auparavant. Il avait eu raison. Le pardon marchait bien mieux que la violence.

Tandis que Vilma , Marek et lui consultaient les scores, après une petite victoire de Vilma contre une islandaise légèrement plus âgée, la voix caractéristique de Lyov, chaude et tranchée, interrompit leur conversation :

— Alors ? On est prêt à se faire écraser, à l'image de son nom ?

Emeric fit volte-face et tomba nez-à-nez avec son rival.

— Ils ont dû le rajouter au dernier moment, l'excusa Vilma.

— C'est bon, le petit doit savoir parler tout seul…

— Hé, ne me parle pas comme ça, Lyov !

Il accorda un regard perçant à son amie, puis un autre, plus déçu à Marek, posté derrière Emeric. Cette prise de position lui déplaisait. Quelque part, il se sentait trahi.

— Je parle comme je veux, Vilma. Et d'ailleurs…

D'un geste lent, le sourire crâne, Lyov tira sur son index et fit glisser sur sa main le gant rouge marqué d'un aigle noir.

— … je fais aussi ce que je veux.

Il tendit alors sans hésitation le gant à Emeric, qui hoqueta. À ses côtés, Vilma et Marek avaient ouvert des bouches interloquées.

— Ne fais pas ça… lui murmura Vilma.

— Tu m'as dit qu'il valait mieux perdre que de refuser, lui rappela Emeric, le ton sec. Ai-je tort ?

Dans les yeux d'Emeric brillait cette détermination qui l'avait fascinée sur le bateau, quand il lui avait réclamé ses lunettes volées. Il y brillait une telle force que l'on peinait à croire qu'elle pouvait brûler à l'intérieur d'un être d'apparence si discrète. Si Lyov voulait son combat en face à face, il l'aurait.

Emeric attrapa alors le gant de Lyov, sous l'expression satisfaite de ce dernier. À quelques mètres, le professeur Öpik, avec son air pincé, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'observer l'échange avec un certain intérêt.

— Parfait…

Ils grimèrent sur l'une des pistes qu'un professeur leur désigna, tandis que Vilma se précipita vers l'estrade sur laquelle Kahru marquait les premiers résultats de duels.

— Professeur Kahru !

— Hm. Vilma ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

— C'est le nouveau ! Lyov vient de le provoquer en duel… Il va… Lyov va le tuer ! Vraiment, professeur !

Soucieux, Kahru fronça ses épais sourcils et reposa sa craie, contrôlée par sa baguette magique, pour descendre, confiant temporairement sa tâche à un collègue. Vilma avait raison : les deux jeunes hommes se faisaient face, aux deux opposées de la piste, prêts à en découdre.

— Il faut faire quelque chose, professeur ! le relança Vilma, inquiète.

— Tu n'as pas confiance en Emeric ?

— Il ne fait pas le poids face à Lyov. Il faudrait être un imbécile pour l'ignorer !

— Lyov est un élève très puissant, mais tu ne sais pas ce que vaut Emeric en duel. Tu ne l'as jamais vu se combattre.

— Professeur. Emeric est une brindille ! Il va prendre feu au premier sortilège de Lyov !

— Parce qu'il vient de Poudlard ?

Vilma ne sut que répondre, alors Kahru reprit dans un sourire, dissimulé à moitié dans son énorme barbe :

— Crois-moi. Ce gamin, il a du sang du Nord dans les veines. Je le sais, je le sens. Il en est capable.

Quelques élèves mettaient une pause à leurs programmes respectifs en voyant se profiler le combat. Certains organisaient déjà des paris à voix basse. D'un grand geste, Lyov rejeta son épaisse cape sur son épaule pour découvrir son bras droit armé, sa manche en soie brodée et le veston impeccable. Emeric n'avait pas autant de prestance et s'était défaussé en bas de ses lourds habits pour mieux combattre. Puis, tous deux se placèrent en position d'attaque, prêt à réagir dès que le signal de départ serait lancé.

Ce fut Lyov le plus rapide des deux :

— Tumultus !

L'éclair jaune rebondit au dernier moment sur le bouclier magique invoqué par Emeric, qui répliqua :

— Lacarnum inflamare !

L'anneau de feu fut rattrapé par Lyov, qui lui fit gagner en puissance d'un coup de bras avant de le lui renvoyer. Si Emeric l'évita, il n'avait pas anticipé le sortilège que son adversaire avait renvoyé par derrière, dissimulé par les flammes. Malgré son réflexe, la petite lance se ficha dans son épaule gauche. La douleur le fit trébucher en arrière. Du sang commença à couler dans sa main qui la soutenait et sur le bois de sa baguette. Mais il dégagea la blessure pour devoir se défendre.

— Acidum devorantis ! lança-t-il entre deux ripostes.

Cette fois, Lyov, trop confiant, fut touché et détailla avec horreur sa manche se désagréger et sa peau commencer à rougir et à se déformer dans des cloques. En bas, Vilma observait le duel, horrifiée. Pour en venir à de tels sortilèges offensifs, les deux jeunes hommes devaient réellement se détester. Ils semblaient jouer le combat de leur vie. Les éclats des sortilèges rebondissaient de part en part, avaient interrompu d'autres duels.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une faute d'inattention d'Emeric fut fatale :

— Ligni corium !

Les pieds d'Emeric s'ancrèrent dans le sol et il sentit avec horreur sa peau et ses chairs se transformer graduellement en bois, remontant le long de ses jambes. Persuadé de tenir là sa victoire, Lyov commença à préparer son sortilège final, afin de l'achever, mais Emeric n'abandonna pas là. Même s'il sentait le sortilège lui bloquer petit à petit le diaphragme, l'empêchant de respirer, lui paralysant les membres, il fit tournoyer sa baguette le plus de fois possible. Et quand le sortilège de Lyov fonça sur lui, il cria, dans l'espoir de la dernière chance :

— Funda !

Une petite pierre jaillit de sa baguette magique, éjectée à une telle vitesse qu'elle fut quasiment imperceptible à l'œil nu. Si puissante, malgré sa taille ridicule qu'en croisant le sortilège de Lyov, ce dernier explosa en une pluie d'étincelles rouges, mais le galet le traversa. Il termina sa course entre les deux yeux du russe. Toute la salle en eut le souffle coupé. Jusqu'à ce que résonne le son mat du corps de Lyov s'écroulant au sol, assommé. Par la puissance d'un vulgaire caillou.

Libéré des enchantements, Emeric traîna les pieds, à bout de souffle, vers son adversaire et se pencha pour attraper la baguette de ce dernier, qui avait roulé à l'extrémité de ses doigts déliés. Puis, il pointa l'arme contre son propriétaire.

Un sentiment nouveau s'empara du cœur d'Emeric. Une part de lui se plaisait à ainsi dominer son tortionnaire des premières heures. Il aurait voulu quelque part lui faire payer au centuple l'épisode des draps ou encore plus celui de la salle de bains. Il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi de lui. Même peut-être le tuer s'il en avait eu la noirceur d'esprit. Mais Lyov, qu'aurait-il fait à sa face ? En voyant agoniser son ennemi à terre, ses yeux roulant dans ses orbites, une pierre enfoncée dans le front, aussi vulnérable qu'un petit animal. Emeric ne le regrettait même pas.

Un sourire orgueilleux étira ses traits, déformés par la douleur que lui procurait son épaule. Mais il avait perdu tellement de sang que sa vision se déforma et qu'il s'évanouit à son tour sur la piste.

* * *

 _Cool ! Emeric est tellement amoureux de Kate qu'il commence à suivre son modèle. Finalement, être un monstre à temps partiel, c'est assez intéressant, mine de rien ! :D Courage, brindille, tu survivras à cette épreuve !_

 _A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, de SPAIR ou de LMA !_


	4. Chapter 4

_HELLO mes crevettes en sachet !_

 _Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de chapitre de SPAIR alors nous voilà à jour ! Tandis que, pendant les vacances de Noël, Terry et Maggie s'amusent, que Kate incendie sa chambre et se prépare à passer les fêtes chez Griffin, Emeric aussi connaît de drôles d'expériences à Durmstrang._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 - FROHE WEIHNACHTEN**

* * *

Après le duel contre Lyov, Emeric, luttant pour rester conscient, avait senti qu'on l'avait porté à l'extérieur de l'amphithéâtre où les combats peinaient à se poursuivre, toute l'école encore impressionnée par la violence de leur confrontation. Les mots lui parvenaient par bribes, son cœur tambourinant à ses oreilles. On le traîna jusque dans les cachots du donjon, où se situait l'infirmerie. L'office était sombre, humide, froid. L'endroit ne donnait guère envie de tomber malade ou d'être blessé. Seule Martha, la jeune infirmière, rendait le lieu un peu plus agréable, ou du moins plus supportable.  
Cette dernière ne se débina pas quand on lui emmena deux élèves blessés. Elle garda son sang-froid en indiquant les premiers soins pour chacun, ne pouvant les prendre en charge tous les deux en même temps. Martha s'occupa en premier lieu de Lyov, dont l'état était bien plus préoccupant, tandis qu'Emeric continuait de geindre de douleur, entre deux états de conscience. Il percevait au-dessus de lui l'ombre de Vilma, soucieuse, qui semblait répéter sans fin :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait… ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! »

Quand l'infirmière vint vers lui, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle découpa sa chemise avec sa baguette magique et examina de plus près sa profonde blessure à l'épaule. Pourtant, malgré sa souffrance, Emeric n'avait qu'une seule pensée en tête :

— Lyov… gémit-il. Dites-moi qu'il n'est pas…  
— Détendez-vous, jeune homme, le calma Martha, dans un anglais presque parfait.

Puis, elle demanda en allemand à Vilma de lui décrire la scène, ce que la jeune fille fit, le débit de voix rapide. Une sensation de douce chaleur se répandit dans le bras d'Emeric quand Martha appliqua un premier onguent, pour stopper le saignement. Alors, il se laissa enfin emporter par le sommeil, épuisé par sa douleur et la perte d'autant de sang.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, au beau milieu de la nuit, il se rendit compte que Vilma était restée dans les cachots, marmonnant quelques paroles au chevet de Lyov. Emeric l'observa un moment de dos. Il se sentait profondément stupide. Il n'avait jamais pensé rien qu'un instant que sa rivalité avec Lyov aurait pu ainsi la blesser. Entre les deux, qu'elle considérait à parts égales comme des amis, Vilma ne pouvait se permettre de choisir un camp et elle se trouvait maintenant là, à veiller sur ceux qui avaient tenté de s'entretuer sous les yeux de toute l'école.

— Vilma…

Son murmure détourna la jeune fille de sa prière. C'est alors qu'Emeric aperçut Lyov, le visage bandé d'un large pansement. L'Allemande se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Elle lui posa alors une énième fois la question, l'expression plus sérieuse que jamais :

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Bäumchen…  
— Je suis désolée, Vilma. Je ne voulais pas… Il m'a…  
— N'essaie pas de te justifier. Ce que tu as fait aura de graves conséquences. Car si même Lyov se réveille sans séquelle, tu as signé son arrêt de mort.  
— Que… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Vilma soupira en croisant les bras.

— Tu l'as humilié. Avec une telle victoire. Devant toute l'école, tu l'as relégué au rang de minable… Le duelliste le plus doué de l'école, battu par le petit nouveau. Ça sera vécu comme une honte, pour sa famille. Il va devoir rattraper ça d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
— Je… je ne voulais pas perdre comme un lâche !  
— Je sais, Bäumchen. Mais tes actes n'ont pas les mêmes conséquences dans ta vie que pour Lyov. Je te l'ai expliqué. Vous n'avez pas les mêmes origines… Ça ne veut pas dire que je supporte tout ce qu'il t'a fait. Mais, te connaissant, je m'attendais à plus de clairvoyance de ta part.  
— Je suis désolé, Vilma.

La jeune fille lui adressa des yeux sombres, mais Emeric poursuivit :

— Et cette fois, je te le dis sincèrement.  
— Je n'allais pas te frapper, sourit-elle.  
— Il va s'en sortir ?

Ils jetèrent un même regard vers Lyov, immobile sur son lit d'appoint.

— J'espère… souffla Vilma. Nous verrons quand il se réveillera. Martha a dit qu'il pourrait avoir quelques séquelles. Tu ne l'as pas loupé. Tu voulais vraiment le tuer…  
— Sur le moment, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je voulais juste sauver ma peau.

Cela ne convainquit pas complètement Vilma. Elle avait bien identifié ce regard qu'Emeric avait lancé à son rival à terre, blessé. Cet air de revanche achevé, cette expression de victoire arrogante. Cet Emeric l'avait terrorisée l'espace de quelques secondes.

— Marek m'a dit que l'autre jour, tu avais tenu tête à Lyov dans le dortoir. Et que tu lui as dit que la violence n'était pas une réponse valable.  
— Oui, c'est vrai.  
— Alors commence par appliquer cela en premier. Ne fais plus jamais ça. Plus jamais.  
— Je te le promets, Vilma.

Ce serment fit sourire la jeune fille, puis Emeric rajouta alors à voix basse :

— Tu devrais aller te coucher. Toi aussi, tu as besoin de sommeil.

Vilma lui accorda cette vérité en hochant la tête. Elle grimpa les escaliers en pierre, collés contre le mur circulaire de la pièce profonde et adressa un dernier haut regard à son petit protégé.

— Ne meurs pas cette nuit, Bäumchen.

Quand Vilma fut partie, Emeric observa quelques minutes le profil de Lyov et se surprit à éprouver de la pitié. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas si différents. Tous deux le cœur brisé, prêts à tout pour se prouver leur valeur. Pour montrer qu'ils les méritaient. Les filles de leurs rêves.

* * *

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'infirmerie après deux jours de soins, toute l'école semblait découvrir Emeric, même s'il foulait l'établissement depuis un mois. On le saluait, le désignait discrètement. Il crut même apercevoir des filles des années inférieures rougir à son passage. Un sentiment bien inhabituel naquit en lui. Il se sentait soudainement plein d'assurance. Les gens le respectaient enfin.  
Il fallut plus de temps à Lyov pour s'en remettre. Par miracle, il s'en sortit indemne, sans séquelle. Si ce n'était une réputation mise à mal. Emeric le remarqua bien vite. Le gang des russes refusait de le fréquenter, alors qu'à présent, ils accordaient une bien meilleure attention au jeune Serdaigle, qui n'avait pas manqué de les épater. Ils leur proposèrent même de les accompagner un soir dans le sauna, grande marque d'honneur. Ce qu'Emeric ne put refuser.  
Il participa poliment à leurs conversations, mais les trouva un peu rustres. Ce n'était définitivement pas avec ce genre de personnages qu'Emeric allait pouvoir discuter des dernières sonates de Beethoven, des déclinaisons des sortilèges de transgression ou sortir une anecdote à propos de l'un des tableaux les plus célèbres exposés à Moscou, la Vigne Rouge de Van Gogh, le seul vendu de son vivant. Tout comme avec la chaleur de la pièce, Emeric avait la sensation d'étouffer au milieu de thèmes vaguement politiques ou de commentaires sur certains duels ou matchs de Quidditch.  
L'arrivée d'une autre personne dans le sauna interrompit la discussion, à son plus grand soulagement. Chacun dévisagea Lyov, le regard dur, mais le jeune homme ne se débina pas. Il prit place dans la sauna, ce qui provoqua une vague de muettes remontrances. Les Russes commencèrent alors à se lever pour quitter l'endroit.

— Tu viens ? demanda en russe Sergueï à Emeric, qui n'avait pas cillé. Ça pue trop ici.  
— Je vais rester là encore un peu, pour profiter.  
— Pas trop… Tu risquerais de ternir ta nouvelle réputation !

Dans un ricanement, il quitta le sauna, accompagné de ses larbins. Quand ils furent certains d'être seuls, Emeric ajouta :

— Il avait raison. Ça puait. Mais depuis qu'il est parti, ça va mieux !

Lyov esquissa un léger sourire puis jeta un œil à Emeric. En particulier à la grosse cicatrice qu'il portait maintenant à son épaule. Il la lui désigna d'un geste du menton.

— Avec ça, tu feras craquer toutes les filles, à Poudlard.

Puis, il affina son allusion.

— Ou une en particulier…

Embarrassé, Emeric remonta ses lunettes, ensorcelées en manière à ne pas s'embuer, sur son nez.

— Vilma m'a dit, expliqua Lyov. Au fond, toi et Sigrid n'êtes pas si différents. Vous avez fui vos problèmes.  
— Je n'ai pas fui.  
— Si. Tu as fui ta faiblesse.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Emeric, les mains liés sur ses jambes, demanda d'une petite voix :

— Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

À cette question dont la réponse paraissait évidente, Lyov ricana :

— Je rêve de repeindre les murs extérieurs avec tes tripes…  
— Charmant… ! déglutit Emeric.  
— Mais Vilma irait étaler les miennes par-dessus si je le faisais.  
— Ça devait être sympa, l'ambiance, quand il y avait votre autre amie, en plus. Là, celle qui est à Poudlard…

En mentionnant Sigrid, Emeric devina le regard de Lyov qui se ternissait d'une mélancolie inavouée.

— C'était une autre époque.  
— Elle reviendra. Mais Vilma et Marek sont là, en attendant.  
— Je sais ce que tu essaies de me dire, le vermisseau. Ne me crois pas stupide.  
— Que traîner avec ta bande de russes était la meilleure idée du monde ? Je l'ai à peine sous-entendu, sourit Emeric.  
— C'est toi, leur star, maintenant.

Mais Emeric haussa des épaules :

— Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Puis, essoufflé par la chaleur, il se leva en prenant garde que sa serviette ne glisse pas.

— Je suis à Durmstrang pour apprendre.

Sans d'autre mot, Emeric quitta le sauna. Une pensée traversa l'esprit de Lyov, qui observa son départ, mais il ne la prononça à voix haute : il avait déjà bien commencé son apprentissage.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Emeric reçut une autre lettre de la part de Kate. Il hésita grandement avant de l'ouvrir, ne sachant s'il allait regretter sa lecture. Lui en voulait-elle pour s'être comporté comme un idiot, en la repoussant aussi brutalement ?  
Il décida de s'isoler, dans l'une des hautes tours du château de Durmstrang, et s'assit sur le large rebord de fenêtre afin d'avoir assez de lumière pour lire. Ses doigts tremblèrent quand il retira le cachet violet.

 _Emeric,_

 _Je suis désolée de te renvoyer une lettre alors que tu m'avais demandé d'arrêter. Mais je m'en remets à toi, car tu es, en quelque sorte, mon dernier espoir.  
Avec les Papillombre, nous avons découvert un passage secret dans notre salle commune. Il mène à une grande porte, recouverte de runes, que je te recopie sur le parchemin ci-joint. Nous n'avons pas réussi à trouver de correspondance avec les livres de Poudlard. En demandant à Sigrid, l'étudiante de Durmstrang, elle nous a conseillé de te demander, car les grimoires de traduction pourraient se trouver dans son école. Tu es mon seul contact là-bas et je te sais très friand de runes. Pourrais-tu me rendre ce service, s'il te plaît ? Nous avons besoin de lever ce mystère autour de Papillombre.  
Ici, à Poudlard, tout va bien. Nous avons eu un match de Quidditch, aujourd'hui, mais il a été interrompu par un sylphe. C'était assez impressionnant !  
Cette année, en Arts et Magie, nous étudions la littérature sorcière. Mrs Sheencloth nous fait étudier Théméus et le chant des chouettes, en ce moment. Peut-être que tu connais. C'est l'histoire d'un sorcier qui tente de faire retrouver forme humaine à une moldue transformée en chouette par un autre sorcier maléfique. La fin est horriblement triste… Mais c'est très poétique, comme écriture. Et très métaphorique, aussi. C'est un discours avant-gardiste sur les positions politiques envers les moldus. Et j'ai pensé à toi, car Mrs Sheencloth nous a dit que ça serait l'année prochaine qu'on verrait la musique sorcière en cours. D'ailleurs, tu as réussi à trouver un piano, à Durmstrang ?  
À bientôt,  
Kate_

Touché, Emeric ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se projeta un instant à Poudlard, dans la salle de cours de Mrs Sheencloth et s'imagina partager ses impressions à propos de Théméus et le chant des chouettes avec Kate. Malgré les tensions, elle demeurait l'une des seules à comprendre cette passion pour la connaissance, la création et l'imaginaire. Mieux encore, elle le soutenait.  
Puis, il consulta les parchemins griffonnés. Il en fut tout de suite enjoué, alors qu'il tentait de décrypter les runes. Ce genre de mystère le fascinait. Et cela entrait dans ses cordes. Emeric en éprouva presque de l'honneur d'avoir été choisi par Kate pour effectuer de telles recherches. Peut-être allait-il être le précurseur d'une découverte majeure ? Que son nom apparaitrait dans la prochaine édition de l'Histoire de Poudlard ?  
Emeric s'emballait. Il replia la lettre et se rendit immédiatement à la bibliothèque de Durmstrang.

Cette dernière, si elle n'était pas aussi fournie que ne l'était celle de Poudlard, impressionnait davantage par son point de vue. Une immense baie vitrée arrondie, épousant la forme de l'espace où les élèves s'installaient à leurs tables, donnait sur les lacs blancs et infinis du Grand Nord. Les bordures en bois blancs s'élevaient et s'enchevêtraient dans de doux motifs autour des vitres sur lesquelles fondaient quelques délicats flocons. L'endroit prêtait presque davantage à la rêverie qu'à la recherche ou aux révisions.  
Cependant, malgré tous les ouvrages qu'il consulta, Emeric ne parvint à aucun résultat valable. Il se sentit misérable, après deux semaines de recherches infructueuses. Qu'allait-il pouvoir lui répondre ? Il n'était finalement peut-être pas à la hauteur…  
Le dernier soir avant les vacances de Noël, Emeric rentra tard de la bibliothèque. Il ne redoutait plus ses camarades au dortoir. Sa discrétion était devenue une qualité. Personne ne s'apercevrait que le petit Anglais venait si tard se coucher.  
Bredouille, il erra dans les couloirs de Durmstrang en direction de son dortoir, son épais uniforme rouge et noir bordé de fourrure et pourvu d'une chaude cape le protégeant du froid mordant qui sévissait même entre les murs. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits plus lointains. Craignant qu'il ne s'agisse là du vieux Sven qui effectuait ses rondes, Emeric sauta derrière un pilier en bois et s'immobilisa, tout en gardant un œil sur le corridor.  
C'est alors qu'apparurent deux silhouettes rapides, qui se tenaient par la main.  
« Vilma ? »  
La jeune sorcière avait attrapé le col du garçon qu'elle entraînait derrière elle avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Puis, ils disparurent plus loin, aussi vite qu'ils avaient débarqués. Emeric en resta coi un instant. Il ignorait que l'Allemande partageait une relation avec l'un de ses camarades. D'autant plus qu'il ne reconnaissait pas particulièrement ce dernier.  
Il secoua sa tête avant de repartir et se coucha, la tête pleine de questions, après avoir souhaité la bonne nuit à Petrov, son voisin de lit, qui veillait là, sans que celui-ci ne daigne lui répondre. Comme pendant ses quatre derniers mois.

Emeric n'aborda pas ce sujet au petit-déjeuner, avec Lyov et Marek, qui préféraient échanger sur leurs manières respectives de fêter Noël.

— Il est inacceptable que le sapin fasse moins de quinze mètres de haut chez moi.  
— Je ne vois pas comment ça rentrerait…  
— On voit que tu n'es jamais venu chez moi Marek. On pourrait en empiler deux, ça passerait.  
— Je n'ose imaginer le poids des décorations qu'il y a dessus.  
— Mon père sortira encore son habituel discours pompeux devant les invités. Je vais devoir aller serrer la main de chaque convive et les remercier pour leurs hypocrites présents. La routine… Que veux-tu. Être le fils d'un homme influent réclame quelques responsabilités.  
— Et toi, Emeric ?

Le jeune sorcier réagit tardivement à la question de Marek.

— Tu fêtes Noël comment, en Angleterre ? relança le grand polonais.  
— Ça dépend des années… Soit juste avec mon père. C'est assez expéditif. Soit avec ma marraine. Mais… ça reste toujours très sobre. Nous ne sommes jamais très nombreux.  
— C'est pour ça que tu restes ici ?

Lyov l'avait questionné avec un ton de semi-dédain.

— Mon père comprend, souffla Emeric. Que je reste là. Je veux profiter de Durmstrang.  
— Tu ne veux surtout pas retourner en Angleterre pour l'instant, soupçonna Lyov en plissant les yeux.

C'était fort possible, dut admettre Emeric. Renouer avec ses terres aurait rendu très difficile la route du retour vers Durmstrang pour la deuxième moitié de l'année scolaire. Mais surtout, il aurait eu la tentation de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, de revoir ses amis. De briser tous les objectifs qu'il s'était fixés. Il voulait être prêt, avant de revenir. Il ne pouvait pas tout gâcher maintenant.

— Tu ne seras pas seul, lui fit remarquer Marek. Vilma aussi, elle reste pendant les vacances.  
— Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? s'intéressa Emeric. Elle parle rarement de sa famille.  
— Parce qu'elle n'a pas de famille, trancha Lyov avec une voix sèche.

Le russe vida son verre en bronze avec un regard acéré, qui fit déglutir Emeric de malaise, avant qu'il ne se lance dans quelques explications.

— Nous-mêmes, nous en savons que très peu à propos de la vie de Vilma. On sait juste que sa mère est morte. Elle n'a jamais connu son père. Et sa grand-mère, qui l'a élevée, serait très malade. Voire peut-être décédée…  
— C'est… c'est terrible !  
— Elle reste ici pendant Noël. Tu ne seras pas seul.  
— Même si sa grand-mère est malade ?  
— Je te l'ai dit. Si cela se trouve, elle est déjà morte.

Emeric avait pâli. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer attribuer une si tragique histoire à cette jeune fille aussi souriante et malicieuse au quotidien.

— Mais… comment fait-elle ? Durant les vacances d'été ?  
— Elle loge dans l'ancien appartement où habitait sa grand-mère. Un petit taudis dans le centre de Berlin.  
— Tu dis « taudis » parce que…  
— Parce que ça l'est vraiment, reprit Marek, qui avait compris que l'ambiguïté provenait des origines de Lyov, en touche de toutes les normes.  
— Ça devait être un bel appartement avant la guerre, mais là… Ce n'est qu'un tas de ruines.  
— Et elle ne pourrait pas changer d'endroit ?  
— Comment pourrait-elle ? Elle n'a pas les moyens de gagner sa vie.  
— Et je pense qu'elle est attachée à ce lieu.

Chose qu'Emeric pouvait aisément comprendre. Lui-même, avec son père, n'avaient pas eu le cœur à quitter leur maison sur la falaise, celle qu'avait tant chérie sa mère de son vivant. Elle renfermait tant de souvenirs de cette femme qui lui manquait aujourd'hui, pourtant, ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à tourner la page.

— Dites, en parlant de Vilma, marmonna Emeric, je l'ai croisée hier soir. Avec un garçon.  
— Rien de nouveau alors ! rejeta Lyov.  
— Ah ? Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle fréquentait quelqu'un.  
— « Quelqu'un » ?

Cette fois, le russe avait ricané, amusé. Il expliqua alors :

— Vilma ne se contente pas de « fréquenter quelqu'un ». Mais plutôt ceux qu'elle veut. Ça change toutes les deux semaines.

Encore une fois, l'image de Vilma qu'Emeric conservait à l'esprit se retrouvait mise à mal.

— Ça t'étonne ? lança Lyov.  
— Je… je n'y avais pas songé.  
— C'est dans son caractère, renchérit Marek.  
— Mais ne t'inquiète pas, « Bäumchen », ajouta Lyov, en parodiant le surnom que la sorcière donnait à Emeric, Vilma ne s'intéresse qu'aux vrais hommes.  
— J'ignore si ce que tu me dis là est une bonne nouvelle ou une moquerie…  
— Prends-le comme tu veux !

* * *

Il les accompagna à distance alors que les élèves embarquaient dans l'immense bateau spectral qui les ramenait dans leurs pays d'origine. Sur les quais, Sven lorgnait d'un œil insistant et peu bienveillant le pauvre Emeric, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait encore fait pour s'attirer cette attention dont il se serait passé.

— Pas de bêtise pendant mon absence, gamin, lui lança Sven d'une voix rauque, sa bedaine bombée et les mains derrière le dos.  
— Je… n'allais pas en faire !  
— Il n'y a que les coupables pour dire ça.

Le surveillant le bouscula presque pour monter le dernier sur la passerelle, portant sa main sur sa grande corne de brume, accrochée à sa ceinture, aussi large que la tête du jeune sorcier.

— Je reviens dans trois jours, fais gaffe à la Vilma ! le prévint-il en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur. Si tu touches à un de ses soyeux cheveux, mon gars, je te promets que le Léviathan mangera ton corps par pièces !

Emeric en déglutit de travers, avant que Sven ne souffle dans son cor, qui résonna à travers les landes glacées. Alors, le navire plongea dans les eaux froides et parsemées d'iceberg.

* * *

Les journées étaient particulièrement courtes en hiver, à Durmstrang, si bien qu'on ne voyait le soleil que six heures par jour. Emeric poursuivait son travail dans la bibliothèque, s'acharnant sur des pistes qu'il savait vaine. Il était bien le seul présent en ces lieux à une telle période de l'année. Le bibliothécaire lui-même avait déserté son poste, retourné chez lui pour les fêtes.  
Les lettres commencèrent à arriver quelques jours avant Noël. Son père lui avait envoyé trois livres et un énorme sac de friandises. Il avait dû user d'un hibou grand-duc pour transporter le paquet. Ses amis de maison l'avaient aussi gâté. Fergus lui avait envoyé un petit blason animé de Serdaigle, qu'Emeric se promit de ne pas accrocher au dortoir commun pour éviter de se faire assassiner dans son sommeil. Edgar Vince lui avait offert un plateau d'échecs miniature pour les jeux en voyage. Hygie, une lune de poche, qui n'était guère plus grosse qu'une pêche. Lâchée dans les airs, la boule luminescente suivait les pas de son propriétaire, permettant d'éclairer son chemin dans le noir.  
Et puis, il y avait la lettre de Terry, qui avait joint à son message le dernier numéro de la gazette de l'école : l'Écho du Boursouff. La une titrait un match de Quidditch sans précédent du fait de l'intervention d'un sylphe, mis en déroute par Kate. Voir sa photo lui sourire fit frémir ses lèvres. Elle était si belle, si authentique. Même s'il était à Durmstrang, même s'il voulait se persuader qu'il l'oublierait, le temps d'une année, pouvoir la regarder lui mettait du baume au cœur.

 _« Kate va bien, écrivait Terry dans sa lettre, sur l'un des paragraphes. Elle a traversé une passe difficile il y a quelques semaines. Elle tente coûte que coûte de briser le secret de sa maison, quitte à réaliser des folies. Elle semble bien s'entendre avec Sigrid, la fille qui te remplace. Elle fouille dans le passé de Maëva, apparemment. Je n'arrive pas à en savoir davantage. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne me fait pas confiance, mais Kate connaît mon ressentiment vis-à-vis de son pouvoir. Par rapport à ce qu'il s'est produit l'an dernier dans la Cabane Hurlante. Tu étais là. Tu sais de quoi elle est capable.  
Kate va bien. Mais j'ai peur pour elle. »_

Emeric en trembla et ferma les yeux pour tenter de chasser les images de sa tête. Il avait bien essayé de les enterrer, mais en vain. Il revoyait Kate, morte, sur sa chaise. La tête pendante, le flanc ensanglanté. Et alors, elle libérait tout son pouvoir. Était hors de contrôle. Il aurait voulu braver l'Immatériel, mais il avait été brisé. Brisé par son impuissance. Depuis des années, il s'était persuadé que Kate n'avait besoin de personne. Elle si forte et indépendante. Mais pour que Terry s'en inquiète autant, c'est qu'elle avait besoin d'aide…

Emeric ne connaissait pas les festins de Noël réservés à ceux qui restaient à Poudlard, mais ceux de Durmstrang étaient au moins aussi sardanapalesques ! Des volailles à volonté, du gibier, des boissons à flots, des desserts intarissables. Les quelques élèves présents se réjouissaient de tels avantages. Emeric en profita pour discuter avec quelques-uns, de toutes origines. Son effort de parler dans quelques langues différentes fut bien accueilli. Quelque part, Emeric sentait qu'il commençait à s'intégrer. À comprendre les ficelles de cette école.  
Puis, à la fin du repas, Vilma attrapa le poignet d'Emeric et le força à se lever :

— Viens, Bäumchen !

Il la suivit sans vraiment comprendre.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? osa-t-il lui demander alors qu'ils grimpaient dans l'une des ailes désertes du château.  
— Tu vas voir ! J'ai une surprise pour toi !  
— Une… surprise ?

Emeric secoua la tête pour refuser de croire la pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

— Te connaissant, tu m'emmènes tout droit sur un piège ! Sur un seau de Bombabouses !  
— Ah bah, merci la confiance ! rit-elle. Non, c'est mieux que ça…

Vilma se planta alors devant lui alors qu'ils étaient parvenus devant une petite porte qu'Emeric n'avait jamais emprunté.

— Ça va te faire plaisir, souffla-t-elle.

Mais avant qu'il ne réplique, elle ouvrit alors la porte et dévoila la pièce qu'elle avait aménagée pour lui. Les murs avaient été recouverts avec des miroirs en partie givrés. Le carrelage était nervuré de bleu nacré et un immense luminaire de cristal glacé surplombait un magnifique piano à queue blanc. Emeric en avait la bouche bée, alors qu'il avançait vers l'instrument, comme ensorcelé par ce dernier.

— C-comment as-tu fait ?! D'où vient-il ?  
— Boah, tu sais ! Mes petits privilèges, par Sven !  
— Je ne sais pas quelle dette il a envers toi, mais elle doit être énorme !  
— Ce n'est pas grand-chose. En soi, c'était plus les sortilèges de décoration qui m'ont pris du temps.

Puis, elle appuya ses poings sur sa taille.

— Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais t'as chouiné tout le premier trimestre pour avoir ton piano, donc t'as intérêt à m'en jouer, maintenant !  
— C'est… c'est pas facile, sans partition !  
— Avec ta mémoire, tu dois bien en avoir appris par cœur, non ?

Vilma se faisant pressante, Emeric lui sourit puis prit place sur le tabouret rembourré, recouvert de velours blanc. Il caressa un temps les touches en ivoire, comme s'il apprivoisait un animal. Jusqu'à temps qu'instrument et musicien ne fasse qu'un. Il entama alors un sombre morceau, mélodique, peut-être un peu tourmenté. Qui lui rappelait les flots noirs et silencieux, si paisibles, de la mer nordique. Quelque chose de placide, mais de si profond. Les gammes valsaient, comme un flot d'étoiles qui couronnaient la scène.  
Quand il eut terminé, il suspendit ses mains tremblantes au-dessus du piano, encore secoué par les émotions nostalgique. Il n'avait pas joué depuis si longtemps. Cela lui paraissait être une éternité.

— Quand tu disais que tu jouais du piano, je te pensais être un petit amateur, Bäumchen, lâcha Vilma, soufflée. Mais… ça !  
— Je joue mal ?

La gifle ne tarda pas à voler.

— Tu n'es qu'un sale petit génie malotru !  
— Mais quoi ?!  
— Tu joues divinement bien !  
— Merci… ! Mais ça ne valait pas une claque… ! Surtout pas à Noël !  
— Ça fait longtemps que tu en pratiques ?

Emeric se lança alors dans toute l'explication impliquant quelques concessions sur son passé. Sa mère, sa nature de cracmolle, sa renommée en tant que concertiste, ses concerts dans le monde entier. Sa maladie, sa disparition. Ce manque, ce trou dans son cœur. Puis, Emeric songea qu'il avait partagé cette même conversation avec Kate il y avait un an de cela, auprès d'un piano.  
Vilma l'avait écouté avec attention et était venue s'asseoir à côté de lui.

— Et toi ? demanda Emeric, timidement, après en avoir terminé. Ta mère ? Tes parents ? Ils…

Le long soupir de Vilma le fit ravaler ses mots. Puis, à son tour, presque à regret, elle se lança dans quelques confessions.

— Ma mère était une femme bien. Bien qu'Omma la considérait comme irresponsable. Elle m'a eu à dix-sept ans, tu sais. Je ne connais pas mon père. Je crois qu'elle-même ne le connaissait pas… Mais elle a tout sacrifié pour mon bonheur. Elle n'était pas douée, comme la tienne. Elle savait juste survivre. Et me faisait toujours passer en priorité pour tout.  
— Oma… c'est ta grand-mère ?  
— Oui…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

— Je suis une lâche…  
— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'enquit-il d'une voix douce.  
— J'ai l'impression de l'abandonner.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— J'ai… Oma est dans une maison. J'ai… j'ai vendu l'appartement, pour ses soins. Je ne sais plus si elle se souvient encore de moi. C'est une sorcière, mais elle a vécu tellement de choses difficiles quand elle était jeune… Son esprit, son cœur, ne s'en sont pas sortis indemnes. Je devrais être à ses côtés. Surtout pour Noël… Mais j'ai peur. J'ai envie, j'ai besoin de garder le souvenir de ma Oma, combattive, souriante. Pas d'une femme grabataire qui ne me remet plus en place…  
— Je suis désolé, Vilma.

Plutôt que de se tripoter les mains de malaise, ce qu'il aurait probablement fait quelques mois auparavant, il la contempla, prêt à recueillir son regard si elle en avait besoin.

— Je n'ai plus qu'elle et pourtant… je la fuis. Je la laisse dépérir… Je me dégoûte.  
— Ne dis pas ça, Vilma. De toutes les personnes ici, tu es la seule à ne jamais m'avoir abandonné. Bien au contraire. Tu as toujours été à mes côtés.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire furtif, qu'elle camoufla sous une requête :

— Joue un autre morceau, s'il le plaît, Bäumchen.

Emeric s'exécuta alors et renouvela avec une autre nocturne de Chopin. La musique apaisa le cœur de Vilma, qui s'intéressa ensuite :

— Mais ta copine, elle sait que tu joues ?  
— Ma… ma copine ?  
— Oui, tu sais, la fille. Je ne connais même pas son nom d'ailleurs. Tu l'appelles toujours « la fille ».  
— Kate.  
— Kate ?! Quel vieux prénom !  
— Tu trouves ?  
— Coïncidence ou non, c'était le diminutif d'Oma aussi et pourtant, elle n'est pas née de la dernière pluie ! Et alors ? Elle en pense quoi ? De tes prouesses musicales ?  
— Elle aime bien… je crois. Je lui apprends à en jouer. Aïe !

Vilma venait de lui expédier une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête.

— Imbécile ! Quand une fille te demande ça, c'est qu'elle en attend plus !  
— Ah… ah bon ?  
— Jouer du piano, c'est super romantique ! Et tu lui apprends ! Elle t'a envoyé un super gros message et tu n'as rien vu passer, abruti !  
— Mais non, elle sort déjà avec un gars… !  
— Il faut toujours tout vous expliquer… Elle t'attendait ! Elle voulait que tu fasses le premier pas ! Elle t'a ouvert la brèche et toi, tu te contentes de faire « coucou » à travers ! Argh, ça me rend malade !

Emeric ne savait comment réagir face à la colère apparente de Vilma, qui s'en arrachait presque les cheveux. Sa longue expiration lui permet de se calmer.

— Tu m'as dit, reprit-elle, en arrivant, que tu étais venu ici à cause d'elle.  
— En partie, oui.  
— Tu as déjà embrassé une fille, Bäumchen ?

Sa question impromptue le fit sursauter sur son siège.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il en rougissant à vue d'œil.  
— Kate. Tu l'as embrassée ?  
— Euh… non ! Ni… ni personne, d'ailleurs !  
— Aucune fille ? insista-t-elle.  
— Non !  
— Aucun garçon ?  
— Mais… mais non !

Cela la fit rire d'amusement. Puis, elle laissa gambader ses doigts sur la surface des touches du piano.

— Le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré, Bäumchen, tu n'étais rien de plus qu'un petit chiot. Faible, perdu, vulnérable. Avec tes grands yeux bleus, comme implorant de ne pas se faire frapper. Aujourd'hui, tu sais te défendre. Avec vaillance. Tu as fait tes preuves. Mais tu ne sais pas passer à l'attaque.  
— Que veux-tu dire ? s'interrogea Emeric, qui ne comprenait pas ses changements successifs de sujet.  
— Quand tu reviendras à Poudlard, que feras-tu avec Kate ?  
— Je… je ne sais pas. Elle a toujours son copain, je t'ai dit.  
— Et en imaginant que ce ne soit plus le cas en juin, que feras-tu ? Tu la laisseras revenir vers toi ? Ou tu forceras un peu les choses, en la courtisant ?  
— Ce n'est pas mon genre, bredouilla Emeric, que cette conversation mettait mal à l'aise. Je pense que je la laisserai venir vers moi, si c'était le cas.

Le regard de Vilma s'attendrit.

— Mais Bäumchen. Elle a déjà fait le premier pas. Et tu ne t'es aperçu de rien. Tu n'as pas su attraper l'opportunité.  
— Et qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, au juste, Vilma ? s'agaça-t-il.  
— Que tu poursuives ce que tu as commencé en arrivant ici. Apprendre.

Rêvait-il ou Vilma s'était-elle subtilement approchée de lui en coulissant sur le siège ? Son souffle semblait plus proche. Son visage aussi. Il était désarçonné par ses yeux en amande, ses yeux de chat comme il aimait les comparer. Pourtant, elle n'affichait pas son habituelle expression sournoise. Ses traits étaient détendus. Ses lèvres entrouvertes.  
Son cœur battit plus fort quand il comprit : il la mettait à l'épreuve.  
Alors Emeric se rapprocha à son tour, avec prudence. Il redoutait cet instant. Celui où leurs lèvres se toucheraient. Il hésita à se rétracter, quand les paroles de Vilma lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'observer, de vivre dans son seul savoir : il devait s'en servir à son avantage. Profiter de la situation.  
Alors, il accepta son baiser sous le grand lustre cristallin. Un baiser doux, à peine appuyé, comme si un papillon avait effleuré les lèvres de Vilma. Un instant de tendresse, peut-être factice, capturée par les miroirs.  
Lorsque la jeune fille s'écarta lentement de lui, elle en étira un sourire de victoire.

— Eh bien, tu vois, chuchota-t-elle. Ce n'était pas si compliqué.

Emeric avait ouvert la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Puis, Vilma se leva, admirant une dernière fois son œuvre, la salle, le piano. Mais avant de quitter les lieux, d'abandonner Emeric à son nouvel instrument, elle se posta derrière lui, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et se pencha pour déposer un nouveau baiser sur sa joue.

— Frohe Weihnachten[1], Emeric.

Il lui adressa à peine un regard confus, alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce. Puis, Emeric palpa sa lèvre inférieure, comme pour se remémorer cet étrange moment. Il se surprit à en sourire.  
Avant de tenter de retranscrire ces nouvelles sensations sur son piano. En vain. Il y consacra sa nuit sans comprendre d'où lui étaient venues toutes ces émotions. Sans comprendre comment décrire le goût d'un baiser.  
Un baiser de Vilma.

[1]Joyeux Noël

* * *

 _Kate ou Vilma ? Entre les deux, son coeur balancerait-il ?_

 _En plus, ce chapitre tombe pile poil avec l'illustration qu'Emi a faite d'Emeric ! Elle rentre dans le cadre d'une série d'illustrations crossover entre LMA et Avatar le dernier Maître de l'air. Vous pouvez les trouver sur ma page auteur sur Facebook !_

 _Merci pour votre lecture, votre soutien, vos retours, toujours plaisants ! Et à bientôt pour la suite, autant de LMA que de SPAIR ! :D_

 ** _Poster une review arrête de faire tom_ ber la pluie.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello mes goupils brodés en satin !_

 _Je profite d'une petite journée tranquille aux fins fonds du Canada pour vous poster ce nouveau chapitre de SPAIR (vouaip, j'avais un peu de retard, ça allait créer un décalage avec LMA)._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 - Ensemble, nous nous battrons**

* * *

Quand les élèves de Durmstrang revinrent pour débuter leur second semestre, l'hiver semblait avoir pris plus d'emprise encore sur l'établissement. La nuit semblait sempiternelle quand le blizzard ne plongeait pas l'endroit dans la brume et la neige inamicale. Beaucoup regrettaient déjà le soleil, mais se réjouissaient, autour d'un feu de cheminée, du printemps qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver, d'ici quelques semaines.  
Le froid glacial qui régnait en maître dans la bâtisse centenaire ne motivait pas les élèves à suivre leurs cours, tous emmitouflés dans leurs épais uniformes, la cape autour du cou pour conserver un peu de chaleur. Les déjeuners et ses promesses chaudes et délicieuses étaient alors doublement appréciés. Par chance, ce matin particulièrement froid, Emeric et ses camarades n'avaient été concernés par le gel ambiant, confinés dans leur salle de cours de potions. Étouffés par les gaz émanant des chaudrons, certains, comme Marek, avaient les yeux bouffis et rougis.

— Je pensais que ça ne ferait pas de mal, une demi-tige de Tue-Loup en plus, se défendait-il.  
— Il aurait fallu que tu recommences entièrement ta potion après ça, répondit Emeric, avec un sourire timide. Le Tue-Loup, ça ne pardonne pas. Surtout avec l'usage qu'on allait devoir en faire.  
— Vous aussi, à Poudlard, vos professeurs vous font tester vos potions, Baümchen ?  
— Ce n'est pas trop le genre du professeur Slughorn, mais il faut que la potion réponde à ses standards, sur toutes ses caractéristiques. Il est assez pointilleux là-dessus.  
— Et c'est la première fois que tu prépares un philtre d'œil spirituel ?  
— Oui. Je ne sais même pas si on l'aborde dans nos années supérieures.

Introduite par goutte dans l'œil, le philtre permettait au sorcier de distinguer, pendant quelques instants, les pensées de ceux qui l'entouraient, se manifestant par des images volantes autour de sa tête. Correctement préparée, la potion s'avérait être une arme sournoise, bien que, comme Marek l'avait expérimenté, elle le devait aussi en cas de mauvais dosage en dégénérant en vilaine conjonctivite.

— Tu as réussi à voir quelque chose, Vilma ? lui demanda alors Emeric.  
— Ca n'a duré que quelques secondes. Mais j'ai bien vu que Lyov songeait encore à t'égorger.

Assis à côté du jeune sorcier, le russe lui accorda un sourire mauvais, plantant son couteau dans son gigot.

— C'est à cause de l'huile de rose ? grimaça Emeric, pâle.  
— Les gens se retournent à mon passage en pensant que j'ai changé de parfum… grogna Lyov.  
— Je suis tellement désolé ! Je n'ai pas fait attention à mes gestes et… aïe ! Mais Vilma !

La jeune sorcière venait de lui assener une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

— Je préfère encore m'excuser et recevoir tes frappes plutôt que de me faire éviscérer par Lyov !  
— Je dois reconnaître que tu es quelqu'un de sensé, commenta Lyov, amusé.  
— Et j'ai vu aussi à quoi tu pensais, Baümchen, avec le philtre.

Cette fois, l'allemande en face de lui le gratifia d'un sourire complice qui le fit rougir. Car en croisant ses yeux de chat dans la salle de potions, Emeric n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se remémorer leur baiser secret dans la salle au piano.

— Et à quoi il pensait ? s'intéressa Lyov, le sourire fourbe.  
— A tes belles petites fesses de russe !  
— C-ce n'est pas vrai ! répliqua Emeric en bredouillant, plus rouge encore.  
— Relax, ricana Marek tandis que Vilma en riait et que Lyov tirait une tête de dix lieues de long, elle plaisante.  
— Tu es encore tellement naïf, mon petit Baümchen.

Et tandis qu'ils continuèrent à manger, Emeric fut tout à coup interpellé par une étrange impression. Il vérifia subtilement autour de lui, comme si quelqu'un le fixait du regard. Il sentait une présence qui le mettait très mal à l'aise. Puis, les voix autour de lui se feutrèrent. Seul un murmure en écho grattait à ses tympans.  
Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le gobelet ciselé que Lyov venait de remplir de lait chaud. Sa surface semblait frissonner. Quand le jeune sorcier l'attrapa pour assouvir sa soif, Emeric s'exclama alors :

— Ne bois surtout pas ça !

Lyov fronça ses sourcils, comme importuné que ce morveux ait osé l'interrompre, tandis que Vilma grimaça :

— Ce n'est que du lait. J'en ai bu aussi. Je n'en suis pas morte. Et que je sache, Lyov ne fait pas d'intolérance au lactose.  
— Tu permets ? maugréa le concerné en haussant son verre.

Et alors que les bords en bois se rapprochaient inexorablement des lèvres de Lyov, Emeric ne pouvait rester sans réagir. Il décocha son bras et repoussa la timbale, qui renversa son contenu sur la table, avant de tomber près de l'assiette. Il y eut une seconde de silence dans le réfectoire, avant qu'épris d'une rage soudaine, Lyov n'attrape le col d'Emeric et ne profère dans sa langue natale :

— Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta tête, espèce de dégénéré ?!  
— Lyov…

La voix mesurée de Marek ne le détourna pas tout de suite de son accès de colère, avant qu'il ne se rende compte des dégâts sur la table. Le bois, les mets, les couverts en métal : tout ce qui avait été touché par le lait empoisonné avait gonflé, formant des amas de bulles, de plus en plus grosses, dissolvant la matière dans des émanations pestilentielles. Choquée, Vilma porta sa main à sa gorge.

— J'ai… j'en ai bu !  
— Ce n'est pas le lait…

À l'aide de sa baguette magique, Emeric récupéra le gobelet qui avait roulé sur la table en déversant le reste de son contenu, sous les yeux interdits de Lyov.

— Je reviens, déclara-t-il en se levant, l'air sérieux.

Le verre lévitant au bout de sa baguette, Emeric traversa alors la salle sous des regards interrogateurs, avant d'aborder la table où le professeur Kahru déjeunait seul.

— Professeur Kahru.

L'enseignant se détourna de son morceau de pain saucé, la barbe suivant les mouvements de sa mâchoire en pleine mastication, quand Emeric lui présenta le gobelet, d'apparence banale, qu'il posa devant lui.

— Pouvez-vous examiner ceci, s'il vous plaît ?

En temps normal, le professeur de sortilèges l'aurait congédié, prétextant la pause pour éviter ses responsabilités d'enseignant. Mais Kahru savait que la sollicitation d'Emeric relevait de l'anormalité. Il ne lui aurait pas quémandé son aide pour quelques broutilles.  
Après avoir avalé sa bouchée, Kahru sortit alors sa baguette magique et fit tourner le gobelet incriminé. Saisi par une étrange impression, il en fronça les sourcils et marmonna d'autres formules afin que la timbale lui révèle tous ses secrets.

— Où as-tu trouvé ça, Emeric ? murmura-t-il, l'air grave.  
— A notre table.  
— Quelqu'un a bu dedans ?  
— Non. Lyov a failli. Mais je l'en ai empêché. Professeur, qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
— Un maléfice… Qui transforme n'importe quel liquide en poison. Comment as-tu su que…  
— Je ne sais pas, professeur. Une… une intuition.  
— Excuse-moi, Emeric.

L'air préoccupé, Kahru se leva de son banc, le verre dans son énorme main et s'éloigna. Sur son passage, il attrapa Lyov et l'enjoignit à le suivre. Une discussion allait certainement s'ensuivre dans le bureau de la directrice de Durmstrang.

— Pourquoi il prend Lyov à part ? s'étonna-t-il en rejoignant Vilma et Marek à leur table, en partie dissoute par le poison.  
— Ce n'est pas la première fois que Lyov est la cible d'une tentative d'assassinat, trembla Vilma.  
— Tentative d'assassinat ?!  
— Son père est très influent, lui rappela Marek. Il a surtout beaucoup d'ennemis. Qui n'hésitent pas à s'en prendre à sa famille. Lyov est relativement à l'abri, à Durmstrang, mais il arrive que certains passent à travers les brèches.

Emeric garda un regard figé, songeant à l'enfer d'une vie comme celle de Lyov. Qui, chaque jour, devait songer que quelqu'un, dans son monde, désirait le voir mort. Le cri étouffé de Vilma l'arracha à ses pensées :

— Baümchen, ta main !

En cognant le gobelet de Lyov pour l'empêcher de boire, son contenu avait débordé sur la main d'Emeric, toute gonflée de cloques suintantes.

— Ce n'est rien, Vilma.  
— Tais-toi ! Tu vas voir tout de suite Martha ! Tu ne pourras plus jamais jouer du piano avec des boudins à la place des doigts !

* * *

L'incident du gobelet passé, les jours retrouvèrent une certaine routine. Malgré le froid, Emeric commençait à apprécier le rythme de Durmstrang. Il avait appris à apprivoiser ses coutumes et ses règles. Dans l'école où prévalait la loi du plus fort, Emeric avait découvert à devenir l'invisible, jouant de sa discrétion pour passer entre les regards. Bien qu'il continuait de chérir l'accès aux connaissances et le contenu des cours, il n'était plus cet « intello » comme le dénigrait Griffin, à Poudlard, qui levait la main à s'en faire un claquage. Désormais, Emeric profitait de ses avantages sous couvert de la ruse et de la modestie.  
Et chaque soir, après les cours, Emeric partait à l'assaut de la bibliothèque, les parchemins de Kate sous le bras. Le responsable des lieux ne le saluait même plus à l'entrée, comme s'il faisait partie des meubles qui ne bougeaient pas de l'endroit. Mais malgré toutes ses recherches et tous les efforts qu'il déploya, Emeric ne trouva pas une seule signification à toutes ces runes. Il avait beau se creuser les méninges, tenter des pistes qu'il pensait stupides, sans dévoiler un indice de correspondance.  
Quand, par mégarde, l'un des parchemins tomba par terre en tournoyant. Et en se penchant pour le ramasser, Emeric se rendit compte. Les écritures de Kate en bas de pages l'avaient induit en erreur : il avait décortiqué les runes… à l'envers !  
Le cœur battant à la chamade, Emeric reprit alors sur un nouveau départ, et tout de suite, il repéra une correspondance avec un dérivé du vieux futhark. Il se rendit donc chercher le Codex Vindobonensis 795, un manuscrit remontant au IXème siècle dont l'académie de Durmstrang avait réussi à récupérer un rare exemplaire retranscrit. Le travail de traduction coula avec une rapidité déconcertante. Mais à chaque fois qu'Emeric recopiait un nouveau mot, son visage perdait un peu plus de couleur.

 _« Ici repose la dépouille éternelle d'une Reine qui ne mourra jamais. Trésor est son corps, car il reprendra ce qui est sien.  
Que seuls ses légitimes héritiers, sorciers et druides lui rendant grâce, puissent trouver l'honneur de la rejoindre dans la demeure de ces siècles. Et qu'ils réunissent en son nom les six talismans sur lesquelles elle a apposé son pouvoir.  
Le tranchant de Claíomh Solais  
Le breuvage des Tuatha Dé Danann.  
La coupe sacrée des Rois.  
Le collier des Brísingar.  
Le destin d'Andvar.  
Et le cœur cristallisé de la Reine._

 _Quiconque cherchera à pénétrer dans cette tombe devra s'acquitter d'une dette de sang. Car seule la mort est le prix pour réveiller la Reine. »_

Une peur s'infusa dans son sang, à tel point qu'il commença à en avoir des vertiges. Et si Kate avait déjà tenté de l'ouvrir ? Non… Il l'aurait su, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais pour suivre des cours hebdomadaires en magie noire depuis le début de l'année, Emeric savait que cette porte, qui réclamait un si lourd prix, fonctionnait à l'aide d'une très sombre magie. Et que quiconque chercherait à la forcer devrait le payer de sa vie.  
Il allait entamer sa lettre pour Kate, pour la dissuader de l'ouvrir, quand le bibliothécaire l'informa que les lieux allaient fermer pour la nuit. Décision à laquelle Emeric ne s'opposa pas. Le sommeil lui permettrait d'apaiser sa panique. En rejoignant son dortoir, le sac débordant de parchemins griffonnés qu'il posa sur son lit en hauteur, il salua son voisin de lit, Petrov, qui caressait son gros rat. Le sorcier patibulaire ne lui avait toujours pas adressé un seul mot depuis le début de l'année.  
Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner pour se changer, Emeric fut intercepté par Marek. Les yeux de ce dernier avait dégonflé depuis sa mésaventure en cours de potions, mais plus étonnant surtout, il portait encore son uniforme complet, comprenant même sa cape rouge qui retombait sur son épaule droite.

— Prends des affaires plus chaudes que ça, lui recommanda-t-il à voix basse. Et viens avec moi.

Marek ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, s'éloignant pour quitter le dortoir sans que personne ne le lui reproche alors que le couvre-feu allait bientôt être déclaré. Sans se questionner plus longtemps, Emeric attrapa sa cape et accéléra le pas pour le rejoindre.

— Où est-ce qu'on va ? lança-t-il à son camarade, alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers presque sans lumière de l'école.  
— Tu verras bien… ! répondit Marek, sans plus d'explication.

Emeric dissimula sa méfiance. Il avait connu les mauvais coups de la part de Lyov, mais il refusait de croire que Marek était de ce genre également. À moins qu'il ne le mène tout droit vers une nouvelle blague discutable de Vilma.  
S'assurant que personne ne les suivait ou ne les espionnait, Marek ouvrit une petite porte, qui donnait sur un couloir ouvert directement sur l'extérieur. La nuit était profonde et extrêmement glaciale, ce qui ne rassura pas Emeric.

— Tu es sûr que c'est par là que tu veux m'emmener ?  
— Ne traînons pas, lui sourit Marek, ils nous attendent.

Emeric fronça les sourcils, ajustant ses lunettes à cause du vent, et s'apprêta à émettre quelques doutes, quand il assista à un phénomène qui lui fit ravaler ses mots. Marek avait pris de la vitesse dans l'étroit couloir, comme se précipitant vers le dehors. Mais dans un dernier saut, sa silhouette s'étira, pris des dimensions qu'Emeric n'aurait crues possibles. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'un grand élan lui faisait désormais face.

— Tu es… un Animagus ?! lâcha-t-il.

La bête, qui n'était personne d'autre que Marek, secoua son large cou pour lui signifier qu'ils ne pouvaient rester plus longtemps plantés là.

— T'es drôle, Marek, je ne suis pas un Animagus, moi ! Je ne pourrai pas te suivre !

Et s'abaissant, l'élan lui fit comprendre ses intentions.

— Que je monte sur ton dos ? Tu… tu es sûr ?

L'animal renâcla, agacé, ce qui força Emeric à s'approcher et à grimper sur son dos. Quand l'élan entama une course sur les lacs gelés et parsemés de tas de neige amassés par le vent, Emeric se raccrocha à ses bois plats, en éventail, mal à l'aise de savoir qu'il chevauchait son ami sous sa forme animale.  
Au long de leur long trajet à travers le désert d'hiver, Emeric remarqua alors des traces dans la neige, que suivait Marek, au galop. Des empreintes. Certaines, plus grosses que des mains ouvertes. Et d'autres petites, effilées, griffues.  
Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'ils abordaient le continent, Emeric aperçut au loin un point lumineux. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une grotte, aménagée dans une petite falaise jouxtant la première forêt des terres froides du Nord. Là aussi s'arrêtaient les autres empreintes. Emeric entendit un rire féminin qu'il pouvait reconnaître parmi des milliers alors que Marek le déchargeait : c'était celui de Vilma.

— Vas-y, entre, l'enjoignit Marek, derrière lui, qui avait repris forme humaine en un clin d'œil.

Pourtant, Emeric fut le dernier à entrer, à sa suite. L'endroit était tout à fait cosy, le sol recouvert de coussins bariolés, autour d'un énorme feu central. Quelques meubles étaient été disposés, par on ne savait quelle magie, des armoires, tables et bibliothèques, et même un ours empaillé. Quelques décorations ornaient des murs. Des banderoles ou des photos qui rappelaient leurs propriétaires des lieux.

— Ah tiens, voilà Baümchen ! commenta Vilma en attrapant ses genoux, assise près du feu, tandis que Marek déposait la lourde cape sur le porte-manteau.

Lyov, également présent, accorda un regard impassible à Emeric, qui restait debout, immobile, près de l'entrée.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? sourit-elle en présentant la pièce, les bras écartés.  
— Vous êtes des Animagus ?!

La surprise d'Emeric n'allait pas décroissante et il savait qu'il aurait besoin de temps pour assimiler cette réalité. Cela éveilla un nouveau rire de Vilma.

— Je savais que cela allait te plaire ! C'est moi qui ai proposé aux garçons qu'on te partage notre secret. Après tout, tu es là pour remplacer Sigrid, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle attendit qu'Emeric rejoigne leur cercle pour lui demander :

— Tu as deviné, alors ?  
— Entre Marek qui m'en a fait la démonstration et les traces que j'ai vues en chemin… je vois mal comment je pourrais ne pas y croire ?  
— Alors ? À ton avis, je me transforme en quoi ?

Sa devinette n'eut pas l'avantage sur l'intellect d'Emeric et sa capacité de déduction :

— Marek est un élan, comme l'emblème de sa famille. Il nous l'avait montré, sur son gant de duel. Et sur le tien, c'était un renard polaire.  
— Bien joué, Baümchen. Et pour Lyov, alors ?

Les deux sorciers partagèrent un regard, que Lyov voulut distant, puis Emeric déclara :

— Ce n'est pas son emblème. S'il avait été un aigle, je n'aurai pas vu d'autres traces. Les grosses. Un grand félin. Un lynx, peut-être ?

Cependant, personne ne lui répondit, quand le russe se leva, et, d'un bond, se projeta sur Emeric. Ce dernier sursauta en arrière quand l'imposant puma qui avait atterri devant lui montra ses crocs de manière agressive. Son attaque factice fit rire les deux spectateurs, tandis que Lyov reprit sa forme humaine en se redressant sur place.

— J'aurai pu ne faire qu'une bouchée de toi, l'anglais, le nargua-t-il, tandis qu'Emeric, à moitié affalé sur les coussins en étant tombé dessus, tentait de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur.  
— Allez ! Fêtons cela comme il se doit maintenant que nous sommes au complet ! s'enchanta Vilma.

Quand l'allemande secoua sa baguette magique dans les airs, l'ours empaillé fut animé d'un étrange souffle de vie et déambula debout à travers la grotte pour ouvrir l'une des armoires qui contenaient pas moins d'une trentaine de bouteilles d'alcool.

— Tu as l'air perdu. Et un peu choqué, Baümchen.  
— C'est… Ça fait beaucoup de choses d'un coup ! Depuis quand vous êtes des Animagus ? Et c'est quoi cet endroit ?!

Les yeux de Marek et de Vilma convergèrent vers Lyov, qui devenait ainsi le conteur désigné de l'histoire, tandis que l'ours enchanté leur servait de la vodka noire dans de petits verres en cristal.

— Ce lieu a été découvert par mon frère, quand il faisait ses études ici, expliqua Lyov. Comme nous, il se réunissait avec ses amis, certains soirs, à l'écart de l'école. Et eux-mêmes étaient devenus des Animagus. C'est lui qui m'a appris à le devenir. Il m'a également dévoilé l'existence de cet endroit. J'y ai emmené Marek, Vilma et Sigrid. Et nous avons repris ces vieilles traditions.  
— Ah, je comprends mieux alors ce magnifique graffiti…

En effet, Emeric désignait par là une grosse inscription bien voyante au-dessus d'une bande de photos, qui annonçait en russe que « Miloslavski s'est tapé une fille ici le 3 mars 1990 ».

— Oui, approuva Vilma, quand on a débarqué ici, on a cru au départ que Lyov avait commencé très jeune. À trois ans, déjà un tombeur… !  
— Mais alors, ça signifie que Sigrid est aussi une Animagus, comme vous ?  
— C'est la première de nous trois, nouveaux apprentis, à atteindre sa forme animale sans problème, l'éclaira Marek.  
— Sigrid est forte, très forte, soutint Lyov. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un apprendre aussi vite. Et son animal…

Il s'interrompit, presque embarrassé, ce qui toucha Vilma, un petit sourire pincé au bord des lèvres.

— Sigrid a atteint une forme très rare. Celle d'un oiseau. Les sorciers qui y sont parvenus depuis des siècles se comptent sur les doigts d'une main.  
— Vraiment ? Et alors, en quoi se transforme-t-elle ?  
— En aigle.

Emeric comprit tout de suite le malaise de Lyov qui, une fois encore, faisait rempart contre ses propres sentiments. Car la fille qui l'aimait possédait comme animal totem le rapace qui représentait sa famille. Un signe qu'il ne pouvait complètement renier.  
Quand l'ours eut terminé de servir chaque convive, Emeric considéra un instant le breuvage luisant et glacé. L'idée de boire de l'alcool ne l'enchantait qu'à moitié, avant de se persuader qu'il avait déjà brisé une certaine partie des règles de l'école en l'espace d'une heure. Après tout, il était là pour apprendre. Découvrir de nouvelles facettes de lui-même. Vilma porta alors un toast inattendu :

— A Emeric !  
— A Emeric, suivit Marek en levant son verre.

Le mouvement fut même suivi par Lyov, qui chuchota de mêmes paroles, avant que tous ne portent leurs verres respectifs à leurs lèvres. L'alcool, au fond fruité rappelait quelques baies sucrées, était devenu sirupeux avec le grand froid. Un frisson saisit l'estomac d'Emeric qui en secoua la tête.

— Pourquoi à moi ? demanda-t-il un peu gêné.  
— Tu as sauvé Lyov, voyons ! Sans toi, il serait mort, aujourd'hui !

Emeric jeta un coup d'œil au russe, qui n'ajouta aucun mot, les yeux fixés sur la flambée.

— On a trouvé qui était le responsable ?  
— Certainement un rival de mon père, qui cherche à m'éliminer, expliqua Lyov d'un ton très posé. Mais les pistes ont rapidement été brouillées. Ces gars sont des professionnels. Il faudrait des pelotons entiers d'Aurors pour les arrêter. Et encore… Avec la corruption d'un tel milieu, même les Aurors ne voudraient pas s'y frotter s'ils tiennent à leurs proches.

Confus et peu rassuré, Emeric but une nouvelle gorgée de vodka.

— Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
— On boit ! clama Vilma en levant haut son verre déjà vide, un sourire extatique sur les lèvres.  
— On vient ici une fois par mois, environ, expliqua Marek. Pour nous retrouver. À l'écart de l'école. Pouvoir parler librement. Jouer, nous éclater. Raconter beaucoup de conneries, surtout. On passe du bon temps entre nous.  
— Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'était pas revenus. Sans Sigrid, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose.

Il y eut un silence légèrement attristé, avant qu'elle n'embraye d'une voix puissante :

— Et si on faisait un jeu ?!  
— Quel genre de jeu ?  
— Un jeu des vérités !  
— Pas sûr que ça soit très utile, Vilma, fit remarquer Marek. Entre toi, moi et Lyov, on connaît déjà tout des uns des autres… !  
— Un jeu des vérités en solo, je voulais dire !

À ces mots, les trois regards intéressés se fixèrent sur Emeric, qui redoutait la mise à l'épreuve.

— C'est quoi exactement ? Le jeu des vérités ?

D'un pied guilleret, Vilma se leva, la marche déséquilibrée par les coussins, et ouvrit une petite commode contenant un certain nombre de potions et d'onguents, certainement conservés là de manière illicite. Elle chercha une petite fiole bien spécifique et en versa quelques gouttes sur sa baguette magique, qu'elle déposa devant les pieds d'Emeric.

— C'est très simple, débuta-t-elle en reprenant sa place, on va te poser des questions. Sauf qu'au lieu de dire « oui » ou « non », tu boiras. Attention, particularité. Ma baguette détectera si tu mens ! Je l'ai imprégnée de sérum de vérité. Si tu bois ou ne bois pas alors que tu aurais dû faire l'inverse, elle te jettera un sortilège au hasard.  
— Ce n'est pas trop dangereux ?!  
— Déride-toi !

Derrière lui, l'ours s'assit avec lourdeur, armé de sa bouteille, prêt à remplir le verre d'Emeric au besoin. Tendu, ce dernier attendit alors que s'abattent les premières questions :

— On va commencer tranquille, entreprit Vilma, en tailleur. Hm. Imaginons. Si ton meilleur ami tuait quelqu'un par inadvertance, est-ce que tu l'aiderais à cacher le corps ?  
— C'est une question, ça ?!  
— Alors ? Oui ou non ?

Pourtant, Emeric se retint de boire.

— Ah ?! Tu le laisses se débrouiller ?  
— Si c'est par inadvertance, il vaut mieux qu'il se rende, peut-être qu'il n'aura pas de problème. Non ?  
— Testons autre chose, proposa Marek. As-tu déjà agressé quelqu'un ? En dehors des duels, bien sûr.

Cette fois, Emeric avala une courte gorgée et dut expliquer ce qui lui avait valu cette violence fortuite.

— C'était pendant la prise d'otages, de l'an passé. J'ai… j'ai dû assommer une fille de Salem pour éviter d'être découvert.  
— Quelle violence… ! Une fille, en plus !  
— À toi, Lyov !

Au sourire sournois du russe, Emeric redouta une question plus embarrassante.

— Tu as déjà embrassé une fille ?

La gorge d'Emeric se serra et il s'obligea à boire une nouvelle fois.

— Qui ?

Il songea un instant à mentir, à inventer une identité, mais la baguette devant lui le menaçait. Il croisa le regard de Vilma, elle-même moins enthousiaste que la minute précédente. Il ne pouvait se taire éternellement ; Lyov l'avait pris au piège.

— J'ai embrassé Vilma.

La déclaration valut quelques réactions différentes. Lyov en sourit de victoire tandis que Marek en fronça les sourcils.

— Tu as embrassé Vilma ? répéta-t-il, peu certain d'avoir correctement compris.  
— C'était à Noël, d'accord ? se justifia Vilma, d'un débit rapide. Juste… une fois. Et il n'y avait rien derrière.  
— Comme toutes tes « fois », Vilma, fit remarquer Lyov.  
— Certes. Certes…

Elle préféra enchaîner sur une nouvelle question pour éviter de s'embourber dans ce sujet :

— Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà vu tout nu, Baümchen ?

Cette fois-ci, Emeric vida son verre dans une grimace avant que Vilma ne se frappe la tête dans une évidence :

— Mais oui, bien sûr ! J'avais oublié la fois, dans les douches ! Et Lyov qui t'a humilié… !

Légèrement désinhibé par l'alcool qui commençait à faire effet, Emeric se sentit d'humeur à lancer une plaisanterie :

— Maintenant, il faudrait lui demander si cela lui a plu !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire à l'exception de Lyov, qui ne trouva pas du tout la boutade à son goût.  
La soirée se poursuivit dans la même ambiance de secrets révélés et de rires. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Emeric se sentait enfin à sa place à Durmstrang. Capable d'échanger, de plaisanter, de réagir, sans craindre les représailles ou les jugements.  
Puis, plus tard dans la soirée, Lyov se leva entre deux galéjades théâtralisées par l'alcool et fouilla à son tour dans l'armoire à potions. Quand il se présenta face à Emeric, avec cette grande fiole verte, chacun se tut. Vilma, la plus grisée des trois, était avachie sur les coussins, assistant à la scène avec une certaine excitation : elle connaissait les desseins de Lyov. Emeric, quant à lui, bien que son esprit ne fût pas aussi vif qu'à l'habitude, gardait une certaine lucidité qui lui permettait de suivre et de comprendre la déclaration du sorcier russe :

— J'ai longtemps ignoré comment je pouvais te remercier de ton geste envers moi, sans passer pour une mauviette à ton image.  
— Ah… merci, Lyov.  
— Tais-toi. J'essaie d'être sympa.

Il lui désigna alors le philtre dont la nature restait non identifiée aux yeux d'Emeric malgré ses connaissances. Lyov l'éclaira alors :

— Il existe deux méthodes pour devenir Animagus. Certains ont recours à la méditation, à l'analyse précise de sa forme animale. Cela prend des années avant qu'un sorcier puisse parvenir à se transformer sans difficulté. Plus encore s'il décide d'adopter une forme qui n'est pas celle de son animal intérieur. Car c'est aller contre sa vraie nature… D'autres ont recours à cela. Une potion chimérique.

Emeric eut un mouvement de recul : il connaissait de mauvaise réputation les effets de ce philtre, extrêmement rare, car nécessitant trois lunes de préparation. Quelques gouttes suffisaient à projeter la personne qui les avait consommés dans un monde onirique, sa propre dimension intérieure. Certains la voyaient comme la drogue la plus puissante et la plus dangereuse du monde sorcier… Pour cette raison, elle avait été bannie des manuels de potions et répondait à une législation très stricte et encadrée. Lyov ne se l'était sûrement pas procurée de manière légale. Les sombres relations qui régissaient la dynamique familiale le lui avaient sûrement permis.

— C'est par ce biais que nous le sommes tous devenus. Moi, Vilma, Marek, Sigrid…  
— Et donc… tu me proposes de le devenir aussi ?  
— Pour te remercier de l'avoir sauvé d'une mort atroce, s'immisça Vilma. Tu as le droit de rejoindre notre cercle.

Le jeune homme s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion. Il ne pouvait pas passer à côté d'une telle opportunité, cependant, sa raison lui rappelait les lois en vigueur en Angleterre, l'obligation de se déclarer en tant qu'Animagus. Mais surtout, il connaissait les possibles effets secondaires de la potion chimérique, qui pouvait réveiller des peurs profondes enfouies, plonger un être trop faible dans le coma, voire provoquer la mort dans les pires des cas.  
Pourtant, il hocha la tête pour appuyer sa décision. Les trois autres sorciers échangèrent un regard et tous se rassemblèrent autour d'Emeric.

— Allonge-toi, lui demanda Vilma, en lui attrapant le bras.

La jeune fille, sentant qu'il était tendu, lui saisit tendrement le poignet.

— Tout va bien se passer.  
— Qu'est-ce qui va se produire, alors ? Quand je boirai la potion…  
— Tu t'endormiras et tu rêveras. Tu tenteras d'atteindre ta forme animale intérieure. Tu la découvriras…  
— C'est possible que ce soit la même que mon Patronus ?  
— C'est peu probable…  
— La Patronus représente ton guide spirituel, expliqua Marek. L'animal dont tu as besoin pour te mettre en confiance. Celui dont tu tires ta force. Mais tu sais que les Patronus peuvent changer au cours d'une vie, selon nos liens avec d'autres personnes, selon nos craintes du moment. Alors qu'on ne peut échapper à son animal intérieur.  
— L'un des amis de mon frère est ainsi devenu un bourdon, commenta Lyov, qui versait quelques gouttes avec précision dans un nouveau verre en cristal. Il l'a très mal vécu au départ, avant de se rendre compte que cette forme animale était vraiment très avantageuse. Sauf en hiver, bien sûr…  
— Peut-être que tu deviendras un ocelot, Baümchen, comme ton Patronus. Mais ne te focalise pas dessus. Laisse ton véritable toi te rejoindre. Ne résiste pas…

Vilma attrapa le verre que Lyov lui tendit et s'assura d'un regard qu'Emeric était prêt avant de verser son contenu dans sa bouche.

— On reste là, avec toi.

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'Emeric entendit avant de sombrer.

* * *

Quand il reprit un semblant de conscience, il se trouvait debout, dans un lieu à la fois fascinant et terrifiant. Dans cette forêt de quelques siècles. Les arbres étaient tellement grands qu'on n'en distinguait que les premières branches, à quelques dizaines de mètres du sol. De grandes mousses poussiéreuses pendaient sur les ramures grises des buissons et des bas sapins. Le soleil et la lune se succédaient à une vitesse vertigineuse dans le ciel factice, alternant entre jours et nuits en l'espace de quelques secondes. Les ombres se mouvaient alors, leur donnant un semblant de vie.  
Seule une silhouette lumineuse accaparait l'attention d'Emeric. Enveloppée dans des draps blancs qui flottaient derrière elle. La jeune femme se retourna et le sorcier reconnut immédiatement son regard, d'un gris à la fois tendre et chatoyant.

— Kate…

Mais quand il prononça son mot, la belle pivota sur ses talons et s'échappa dans les profondeurs de l'antique forêt.

— Kate !

Il lui courut après, mais elle était si rapide. Comme la blanche biche poursuivie par son chasseur.

— Kate !

Emeric repoussait les buissons, sautait par-dessus les racines, sans jamais détourner son regard de l'aura lumineuse de la sorcière qui avait capturé son cœur. Et ce, dès leur première rencontre.

— Kate !

Elle s'arrêta à hauteur d'une clairière fleurie, havre préservé des sylves. La rejoignant, les hautes herbes atteignant ses genoux, il la contempla quand elle se retourna vers lui pour lui tendre une main.

— Rejoins-moi… lui sourit-elle.

Sous le charme, Emeric s'approcha et attrapa sa douce main avec délicatesse. Mais tout à coup, le regard de Kate s'assombrit et son sourire gagna en cruauté. Ses voiles devinrent noirs.

— Rejoins-moi… dans les ténèbres.

Sur ces sombres mots, elle le tira vers elle et tous deux basculèrent dans le vide, dans un univers sans lumière. Lâchant sa main, Emeric la vit alors s'éloigner, sans qu'elle ne ravale son sourire démoniaque. Pourtant, il n'était pas seul, flottant dans les ténèbres. Autour de lui flottaient quelques spectres. Ceux de Lyov, de son père, de Terry, de Vilma, de ses amis de Serdaigle. Celui de sa mère. Qui s'approcha, marchant dans le vide. En robe d'hôpital, le visage creusé, un tuyau dans sa gorge, les yeux exorbités. Il ne reconnaissait plus celle qui l'avait aimé. Mais se ressassait celle qui était morte sous ses yeux.  
Elle arracha le scotch qui maintenait la sonde en place dans sa bouche et retira le tuyau pour déclarer d'une voix rauque :

— Tu es faible…

Tous les autres spectres spectateurs semblaient répéter en écho.

— Si faible…  
— Tu gâches ton véritable potentiel. Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu es vraiment. Si faible…

Les voix devenaient si assourdissantes qu'Emeric s'en bouchaient les oreilles. Elles lui perçaient les tympans. Il sentait la rage monter. L'impuissance. Tombant à genoux, il se mit à hurler.  
Et alors, tout bruit cessa.

— Je veux devenir assez fort…

Sa voix était cassée par sa terreur, mais portée par sa détermination.

— Je ne veux plus me cacher… Être celui que je suis vraiment.  
— Je t'aiderai, Emeric.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il reconnut au-dessus de lui la silhouette lumineuse de Kate, toute blanche et radieuse. Il accepta une nouvelle fois la main qu'elle lui tendit pour se redresser.

— Tu n'as pas à me protéger. Ensemble, nous nous battrons. Ensemble, nous parcourrons le monde. Et tu n'auras plus à te dissimuler. Tu apprendras à t'accepter. À montrer aux autres qui tu es. Et je t'aiderai. Je serai toujours à tes côtés…

Kate s'avança alors plus proche et, se hissant sur ses pieds, déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne cille.

— Ensemble, nous nous battrons, répéta-t-elle dans un murmure. Contre nos ténèbres. Garde espoir.

Quand soudain, la forme de Kate gagna en luminosité. Et avant d'être complètement ébloui, avalé par la lumière, Emeric vit sa silhouette changer, de grandes ailes blanches poussant dans son dos.

* * *

— Emeric ! Emeric !

Saisi de terribles vertiges, il se raccrocha à la voix lointaine de Vilma. Il sentait de multiples pressions sur son corps. En réalité, Marek et Lyov le maintenait aussi. Ses vêtements étaient trempés d'une sueur froide. Il entendit alors un juron en russe.

— Il est encore en vie. Je m'imaginais déjà devoir dire à la directrice qu'on l'avait perdu…

Lyov semblait plus rassuré qu'autre chose. Puis, il sentit une caresse sur sa joue, tandis qu'il continuait à respirer douloureusement.

— Emeric ? Emeric, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ses lunettes de travers sur son nez, il distingua en premier le visage flou de Vilma.

— Comment tu te sens ? souffla-t-elle, visiblement encore bien affolée.

Avec difficulté, Emeric articula alors :

— Que s'est-il… passé ?  
— C'est plutôt à toi de nous dire ! rétorqua Marek.  
— Tu as été pris de spasmes, Emeric, lui expliqua Vilma. Et tout à coup, tu as libéré beaucoup de magie.

Lyov déplora l'état de la grotte, les meubles fracassés à terre, le feu ayant débordé et réduit en cendres quelques coussins.

— Tu as commencé à te transformer… poursuivit Vilma d'une voix plus faible.  
— Q-quoi ?  
— Tes yeux. Tu les as ouverts. Ils ont viré à l'orange…

Il y eut un silence, lui laissant le temps de reprendre ses esprits, puis elle lui demanda :

— L'as-tu vu ? Ton animal…

Lentement, Emeric hocha la tête puis il marmonna :

— Je suis… un harfang.

* * *

 _TIN-TINTIN !_

 _Pardon._

 _Voilà. ENFIN. On commence à découvrir le personnage d'Emeric, car à partir de maintenant, ça va aller crescendo ! (coeur) Pardon, c'est juste que je l'aime d'amour, ce petit. Son évolution est tellement fascinante ! (coeur coeur)_

 _A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre de LMA. Ou de SPAIR. Je sais pas encore ! :p_


	6. Chapter 6

_HELLO mes ragondins à bulles ! C'est l'heure d'un nouveau chapitre de SPAIR ! Rebienvenue dans la vie du petit Emeric (et soit dit en passant, j'adore le fait que cette histoire vous permette de mieux apprécier le personnage ! Il le mérite !)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6 - CETTE COLERE JUSQU'A LA ENFOUIE**

* * *

Les lacs gelés du Nord offraient un paysage unique en son genre. Le château de Durmstrang semblait figé dans ses pierres, à l'image de l'immense bateau, piégé par la glace. Les jours de congés, quand le soleil daignait se montrer, environ six heures par jour, certains élèves sortaient pour patiner ou prendre un peu l'air. Mais personne ne s'aventurait bien longtemps.  
Emeric avait profité d'une éclaircie pour s'accorder également une sortie. Il rêvassa un temps, passant à côté des pistes de patinages avec un sourire timide. De grands cernes creusaient son visage. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il ne dormait plus, saisi par de terribles cauchemars. Il se doutait que la potion chimérique avait eu des effets au-delà de sa prise, le fameux soir où Lyov, Marek et Vilma lui révélèrent leurs natures d'Animagus.  
Cette dernière, qui l'avait remarqué de loin, le rejoignit en courant sur la glace.

— Hé, Baümchen !

Elle manqua de tomber en glissant sur la glace quand elle chercha à freiner, mais Emeric la rattrapa de justesse.

— Ola ! Pas trop vite, Vilma… ! Tu vas te faire mal.  
— T'en fais pas pour moi… ! Je suis increvable !

Emeric ne lui rendit que très brièvement son sourire avant de reprendre sa promenade.

— Ca va, Baümchen ? se soucia-t-elle en le suivant.  
— Je suis très fatigué. C'est tout.  
— Il faut dire que votre dortoir pue… ! Plus de cent gars accumulés dedans l'hiver. Je comprends qu'on ait du mal à s'endormir dans ces conditions.  
— Je fais surtout des mauvais rêves.  
— Quels genres de mauvais rêves ? s'intéressa-t-elle.  
— Ma mère, surtout.

Il maugréa.

— Je me réveille le matin, j'ai mal à la tête. Je me sens… en colère.  
— La potion a éveillé quelque chose en toi, comprit-elle. Ça fait tellement d'années que tu refoules les choses. Que tu restes dans ton coin, que tu souris, que tu es gentil et mignon parce qu'on te le demande.  
— Que je les refoule, répéta-t-il en ricanant de manière ironique.  
— Je t'ai vu te battre en duel, Emeric. Tu es une bête de combat…  
— Je vais le prendre pour un compliment.  
— Tu as toujours laissé les autres te marcher sur les pieds. Et aujourd'hui, je pense que tu te rends compte que ce n'était pas la bonne solution.

Le soupir d'Emeric ne trouva pas d'écho dans l'immensité du parc gelé de Durmstrang. Puis, il se retourna vers Vilma.

— Que dois-je faire, alors ?  
— Reprendre ce qui est tien.  
— Je ne te suis pas…  
— Tu dois conquérir le cœur de Kate.  
— De… de Kate ? rougit-il. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
— Baümchen. Tu as hurlé son nom dans ta transe, l'autre jour. Tu aimes cette fille, à un point… Tu ne peux pas juste la laisser à quelqu'un d'autre et attendre qu'elle vienne vers toi.  
— Des milliers de kilomètres me séparent d'elle, Vilma. Comment veux-tu que je procède ?  
— Hm. Par lettre ? Tu le fais déjà si bien.  
— Et elle est déjà avec quelqu'un, je te rappelle !  
— Ca se brise très facilement, un couple, crois-moi … !

Elle afficha un sourire malicieux tandis qu'Emeric soupira de nouveau.

— Est-ce que tu lui as offert un cadeau pour la nouvelle année ?  
— Je… euh. Non. Aïe !  
— Pardon. Elle est partie toute seule, celle-là.

Puis, elle adopta une pose songeuse.

— Il faut que tu trouves quelque chose qui la fasse craquer. Quelque chose d'unique.

Et en levant son regard le ciel pour chercher de l'inspiration, Emeric trouva son idée dans les flocons blancs en paillettes que crachaient les fins nuages. Il sortit sa baguette magique et pointa l'un des plus gros, virevoltant avec légèreté.

— Vitrae bulla.

Une substance épaisse et transparence coula de l'extrémité de sa baguette dans les airs et vint englober le flocon. Quand la matière se fut solidifiée, la petite bulle de verre renfermant la précieuse paillette de glace retomba dans sa main ouverte.

— Kate est fascinée par l'hiver, expliqua-t-il. C'est sa saison préférée et je ne l'ai jamais vu plus heureuse que sous la neige. Un flocon ensorcelé du Nord, ça devrait lui plaire. Non ?  
— C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses lui faire, lui sourit Vilma, touchée par cette attention.  
— Je lui enverrai tout à l'heure. Avec mes retranscriptions de ses runes. J'espère qu'elle aimera …  
— Je suis certaine qu'elle craquera, Baümchen. J'en suis certaine…

Puis, elle tergiversa subitement avec beaucoup d'excitation, en lui tirant la manche comme une enfant :

— Oh, oh ! Tu viendras, hein, demain !  
— Ca dépend si j'arrive à rattraper mon horrible retard de sommeil…  
— Tu ne peux pas rater ça ! Tu dois t'entraîner !

Vilma faisait allusion à leur sortie du dimanche. Comme les jours commençaient à doucement rallonger, les trois amis Animagus avaient décidé de sortir, loin du château, pour se « dégourdir les pattes », comme ils le disaient en public. Maintenant introduit dans leur cercle, ils avaient insisté pour qu'Emeric les rejoigne et s'exerce à prendre sa forme animale.

— Profite des derniers effets de la potion. Ça peut t'aider, Baümchen.  
— Très bien, soupira-t-il, je viendrai. Mais je ne vous garantis rien.  
— C'est normal si tu n'arrives pas à des résultats corrects , la première fois. C'est très difficile. Il m'a fallu sept mois pour maîtriser ma forme, tu sais. Et dix pour Marek. Lyov, six mois, à peu près .  
— Et Sigrid ? La fille qui est à Poudlard à ma place ? Vous m'aviez dit qu'elle avait eu moins de difficultés.  
— Trois mois.  
— Trois mois ?!  
— Sigrid est une Volvä, une descendante d'une très vieille lignée de sorcières. Elle a des prédispositions naturelles. Mais qu'elle y parvienne en trois mois, avec une forme d'oiseau, c'était assez fort. Tu me diras, toi aussi, tu as hérité d'un piaf ! Un harfang… Quelle classe. Ça te correspond bien, je trouve.  
— Hm. Si on s'était référé à la qualité de ma vue, mon Animagus aurait dû être une taupe !  
— Ne dis pas ça. Une chouette, ça te va mieux . C'était le symbole d'Athéna, la Déesse du savoir.  
— Le harfang est un hibou. Il a des aigrettes, comme de petites oreilles en forme de cornes, ce qui le distingue de la chouette. Juste qu'elles sont bien camouflées sous ses autres plumes.  
— Merci pour la preuve, monsieur je-sais-tout … !  
— Même si ça représente beaucoup de choses positives, le hibou symbolise aussi la Mort et la magie noire…

Emeric fronça les sourcils en continuant de marcher.

— Dans mes rêves, j'ai… je vois des choses horribles. J'ai peur de basculer.  
— Toi ? Devenir un mage noir ? Baümchen. Tu es l'être le plus adorable du monde ! Comment voudrais-tu tomber dans les ténèbres ?  
— Justement, cette colère, cette rage. Je la sens…

L'expression de Vilma se figea alors qu'elle l'écoutait. Elle se souvenait encore du visage du jeune homme à l'issue du duel avec Lyov. De la malveillance qui en avait émané, l'espace d'une seconde. Suffisante pour l'effrayer…  
Elle lui attrapa alors le bras avec un sourire de réconfort.

— Tu as un cœur pur, Emeric, le rassura-t-elle. Qui ne fait qu'aimer. Tu possèdes une sensibilité artistique que nul autre ne peut égaler ici, à Durmstrang. Il n'y a pas la place, ici…

Elle apposa un léger poing sur sa poitrine.

— … pour de la noirceur.

Ce geste toucha Emeric, qui lui accorda un sourire ému.

— Merci, Vilma…  
— Ne me remercie pas ! Viens plutôt avec nous, demain !

*** *** ***

Ce qu'il fit. Mais cette fois-ci, Emeric n'était pas apaisé de s'éloigner autant en plein jour.

— Et si quelqu'un nous voyait ?  
— Personne ne nous voit jamais, le rassura Marek. Les fenêtres qui donnent sur le Sud sont essentiellement des salles de classe.  
— Essentiellement ! Mais pas toutes !  
— Bon, il va se taire, le mioche ? s'agaça Lyov.  
— Si on se fait attraper, c'est fini !  
— Baümchen. À parler ainsi, tu me rappelles Magda… !

Magda était une jeune sorcière un peu marginale de leur promotion, persuadée qu'un Léviathan occupait les mers et les lacs qui cernaient l'école de Durmstrang. Et qui, chaque fois, s'affolait dès qu'il s'agissait de sortir dehors, craignant que le Léviathan n'apparaisse et ne fasse qu'une bouchée des petits imprudents.

— Allons-y, coupa court Lyov.

Et d'un saut dans la neige, le russe se métamorphosa en un imposant puma qui se réceptionna sur ses pattes avant. Toute impatiente, Vilma ne tarda pas à le rejoindre sous sa forme de renard, aussi immaculé que la neige.

— Grimpe sur mon dos, Emeric. On ira plus vite comme ça.

Sur ces mots, Marek se transforma en élan et laissa Emeric grimper avant de suivre leurs deux compagnons d'un sabot plus lourd. En se retournant, Emeric voyait la grande silhouette du château de Durmstrang s'éloigner et il espéra que personne ne les avait aperçus dans leur fuite.  
Allègre, Vilma sautillait dans la neige dans des bonds sans logique, tournoyant sur elle-même avec sa queue en panache, tandis que Lyov restait très concentré, ne prêtant que peu d'attention aux badinages de son amie. Jouant les prédateurs, Vilma trottait en slalomant dans la poudreuse, le museau à plat pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Et entendant un petit rongeur sous l'épaisse couche de neige, elle s'immobilisa, oreilles dressées sur sa tête, prit position. Avant de sauter dans un grand bond, plongeant la tête la première dans la poudreuse. Il ne dépassait plus que ses pattes arrière et sa queue. Ainsi coincée, elle tenta de s'extirper, sans succès.

— On ne devrait pas aller l'aider ? demanda Emeric, entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude.

Comme seule réponse, Marek haussa ses grandes omoplates d'élan en soufflant fort, signifiant par-là « elle se débrouillera ».  
Ils partirent tellement loin que le bâtiment disparut au loin, dans les landes enneigées. Regagnant leurs formes humaines, ils furent rejoints par une Vilma, recouverte de neige de la tête aux pieds.

— Merci les gars, pour votre aide, grommela-t-elle. Je m'en rappellerai… !  
— Tu assumes seule tes idioties, Vilma, trancha Lyov, impassible face au froid mordant de l'hiver, son catogan volant parfois derrière lui sous les à-coups du vent.  
— Quel sérieux… !

Puis commença l'entraînement qu'Emeric redoutait tant.

— Tu as fait tes recherches ? lui demanda Lyov.  
— Oui.  
— Tu sais que si tu n'en fais pas suffisamment, que si tu ne connais pas assez ton animal, tu ne parviendras jamais à atteindre sa forme.  
— Je sais.

Face à sa détermination, Lyov hocha la tête de satisfaction.

— Se transformer n'est pas une étape aisée. Il faut savoir faire le vide dans son esprit. Et au bon moment, ouvrir la porte.  
— La porte ?  
— C'est comme ça qu'on se le symbolise, expliqua Marek. Une porte que tu ouvres pour franchir la frontière entre tes deux formes. Il faut que tu sois prêt à entrer dedans, de toute ton âme. Sinon, ça ne fonctionnera pas.  
— Et au bout, tu dois voir ton animal, compléta Vilma. Clairement. Comme s'il était réel. Jusqu'au moindre petit détail. Distinguer ses mouvements, ses sensations…  
— Même si tu arrives à te transformer, entièrement ou en partie, au début, ça ne durera jamais plus de quelques secondes. Il te faudra des mois d'apprentissage pour apprendre à maintenir ta forme et savoir l'utiliser complètement.  
— Monte sur la butte, là-bas.

Lyov lui désigna un petit talus recouvert de neige en amont.

— Cours et jette-toi, en pensant à ta forme. Ça t'aidera.

Décidé, Emeric hocha la tête et grimpa la pente en levant haut ses jambes pour avancer dans la neige.

— Deux mornilles qu'il se plante, commenta Marek.  
— Cinq, surenchérit Lyov dans un sourire.  
— Vous n'êtes pas sympa ! Je suis sûre qu'il va y arriver. Même Kahru le dit. C'est l'un de ses meilleurs élèves. C'est un sorcier brillant, sûrement autant que Sigrid…

Parvenus en marge de la butte, Emeric leur adressa de grands gestes des bras.

— Je suis prêt !  
— Parfait, et n'oublie pas, lui criait Vilma, les mains autour de sa bouche pour amplifier sa voix, tu dois faire le vide dans ton esprit !

Se donnant du courage, Emeric sautilla sur place en soufflant, essayant de se détendre. Fermant les paupières, il chassa toutes les pensées parasites de son esprit. Il ne devait penser qu'au harfang qu'il devenait devenir. Caché derrière cette énorme porte dorée qu'il s'était bâti dans sa tête, représentant ce qui le séparait de sa forme animale. Et quand il se sentit prêt, il rouvrit les yeux et s'élança de toute sa force.  
Emeric sauta. Et s'écrasa la face la première dans la neige .  
Son échec fut salué par des applaudissements de la part de Lyov, mais aussi accueilli par le rire aux éclats de Marek et Vilma qui fit claquer une main désespérée sur son visage.

— C'était admirable ! continuait de rire Marek avec une voix puissante. Hahaha ! Ça mérite un beau 10/10 pour cette prouesse artistique !  
— Sûrement le plat le plus mémorable de toute ma vie, rebondit Lyov, amusé. Tu me dois cinq mornilles, Vilma.  
— Toujours en vie, Baümchen ?

En se redressant, Emeric secoua la tête et plissa les yeux, terriblement embarrassé :

— Je crois que j'ai perdu mes lunettes dans la neige, se plaignit-il en tâtant dans la poudreuse.

Après quelques secondes de recherches sans succès, il dut recourir à la magie en marmonna un bref « Accio lunettes ».  
Il recommença une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Mais sans succès. La pente enneigée était labourée par ses échecs.

— Je n'y arriverai jamais… ! souffla-t-il, le visage brûlé par la neige et les cheveux trempés, au bout de sa quinzième tentative. Pourtant, je me concentre là-dessus !  
— Ça doit être naturel, tu dois lâcher prise, tenta de le soutenir Vilma. Il faut que tout mon être veuille te transformer.  
— C'est ce que j'essaie de faire, Vilma ! s'énerva Emeric.  
— Retente, l'enjoignit Marek, cette fois, ça pourrait être la bonne.

Emeric remonta en traînant des pieds. Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner, à l'horizon. Il était presque déjà convaincu qu'il n'y parviendrait jamais, qu'il n'était peut-être pas le sorcier incroyablement doué, tel que le décriait ses pairs. Quand soudain, au sommet de la butte, une silhouette lui apparut. Aussi distinctement que ses trois compères, en contrebas. Il la reconnut, mais refusa de croire en sa présence. Emeric essuya une nouvelle fois ses lunettes, se frotta les yeux, mais rien n'y faisait, la jeune femme restait là, à le fixer avec un regard espiègle. Il attribua sa vision à la potion chimérique, dont les effets ne s'étaient totalement dissipés. Mais cette Kate qui se tenait devant lui, identique à celle de son rêve, toute vêtue de grands voiles blancs, comme jaillissant de la neige, lui paraissait si réelle…  
Elle lui tendit alors cette main remplie de promesses et répéta les échos lointains de son rêve :

— Rejoins-moi.

Même s'il savait que cela n'était qu'une illusion, Emeric avait le cœur battant. Il voulait y croire. Il s'élança alors vers elle, de plus en plus vite. Et quand il crut attraper sa main, son équilibre vacilla. Son corps allait basculer de nouveau par-delà la butte, quand le spectre qu'il venait de traverser lui saisit les entrailles. D'étranges sensations parcoururent tous ses membres, qui, l'espace d'un instant, ne semblaient plus être les siens . Il sentait l'air filer entre ses doigts, qui n'en étaient plus. Si léger, qu'il avait l'impression de flotter au-dessus des neiges.  
Avant de rouler dans la poudreuse avec lourdeur, retraçant une tranchée déjà creusée par un échec précédent.

— Emeric !

Vilma s'était précipitée vers lui, les deux garçons la suivant, et le retourna dos sur la neige. Le jeune sorcier anglais lui adressa un sourire fatigué, comme si on avait puisé dans ses forces vitales.

— J'ai réussi ? articula-t-il.  
— Tu y étais, oui… souffla-t-elle, rassurée. Tu t'es transformé. Pendant trois secondes. Tu étais…

Elle reprit une inspiration avant de lui avouer.

— Tu étais si beau.  
— Bien joué, mon gars, le félicita Marek. Le premier pas est toujours le plus difficile.

Le gaillard l'aida à se relever, tandis que Lyov se passait de réaction.

— Rentrons, ordonna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. Tu dois te reposer.

** *** ***

— Il est en retard.  
— Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

Toute la classe s'interrogeait dans l'amphithéâtre à l'air glacé à propos de l'absence du professeur Kahru pour son cours magistral bihebdomadaire. Des murmures parcouraient l'assemblée tandis que d'autres élèves, comme le groupe des russes, préféra en tirer avantage en initiant une bataille d'encre.

— Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? s'inquiéta Emeric.  
— Je ne pense pas, lui répondit Vilma. Je t'ai dit, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Emeric repoussa in extremis une boule d'encre perdue qui allait lui éclater en plein visage à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

— Joli réflexe, le félicita Vilma, penchée sur sa tablette.

Puis elle soupira.

— J'espère que ça n'a pas de rapport avec l'histoire de Lyov.  
— De Lyov ? Tu parles du verre ensorcelé ?  
— Si Kahru l'a fait remonter, on peut penser que c'est lui qui a déjoué le piège. Et dans ce cas, il peut à son tour devenir une cible des ennemis des Miloslavski. Et ça, c'est une très mauvaise nouvelle…

Emeric grimaça de malaise, songeant qu'il aurait peut-être pu être à sa place s'ils avaient appris qu'il avait été celui qui avait empêché Lyov de consommer le poison. Mais au même moment, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Tout le monde s'immobilisa en voyant Kahru apparaître – avec une once de soulagement concernant Emeric – accompagné d'une bien étrange créature. Cette dernière ressemblait à un ragondin géant aux poils noirs, si excité que l'enseignant, malgré sa force naturelle, peinait à le tenir en laisse.

— Excusez-moi pour le retard, les salua le professeur dans un souffle après avoir gobé un scarabée polyglote et fait rasseoir tous les élèves qui s'étaient levés pour le saluer. J'ai été retardé par mon joyeux compagnon. Et Matvei, nettoie-moi un peu tout le bazar avant que je t'envoie faire le cours de l'école à poil !

Tout le monde attendit que Kahru les éclaire davantage sur l'identité de cette créature bien étrange, qui reniflait chaque coin de la pièce avec avidité.

— Bien. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que c'est ? Oui, Anna ?  
— On dirait un niffleur géant, professeur.  
— Tu n'en es pas loin, effectivement ! Ça fait partie de la même famille. Il s'agit d'un attraqueur. À votre avis, que cherche-t-il ? Dagmar ?  
— Euh. De la nourriture, professeur, répondit l'élève interrogé, en danois, en se levant.  
— Hélas, c'est une mauvaise réponse.  
— Toi, tu sais ? chuchota Vilma à Emeric.  
— Bien sûr que je le sais, sourit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais si je devais à chaque fois intervenir, ça ne serait pas drôle. Et ça leur donnerait une justification pour me recevoir de l'encre !  
— Arrête là ta fausse modestie, Baümchen ! Tu t'en fiches de ces gars-là. Tu es un génie !  
— Ah, c'est que Vilma a l'air bavarde ! remarqua Kahru. Peut-être a-t-elle la réponse.

Vilma se redressa sur son banc, mais désigna son voisin d'un pouce :

— Moi non, mais Emeric si, professeur.  
— Ce ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, souligna Kahru, impassible. Emeric ? Tu veux bien nous éclairer ?

Dans un soupir, Emeric se leva et devina quelques rumeurs qui laissaient entendre qu'il n'était qu'un vantard, un rat de bibliothèque. Il s'en détourna sans grande peine.

— Les attraqueurs sont des créatures fouisseuses, que l'on ne trouvait au départ que dans les plaines mongoles. Ils ont été importés en occident lors du XVIIème siècle, lors des premières chasses aux sorciers noirs, quand les Ministères ont commencé à fonder leurs départements d'Auror. Mais dans nos contrées, les attraqueurs ne vivent qu'en captivité.  
— Pourquoi ? rebondit Kahru, toujours impressionné par les connaissances accrues de son élève et qui désirait exploiter son talent.  
— Les attraqueurs, comme leurs cousins les niffleurs, sont attirés par quelque chose en particulier. Ils deviennent incontrôlables quand on les met à proximité de cela, peuvent détruire leur environnement. Les niffleurs sont par exemple attirés par l'odeur de l'or, des trésors en général. Les gobelins les utilisent assez régulièrement pour en trouver. Les attraqueurs sont eux très sensibles à la magie noire… C'est pour cette raison qu'on les a ramenés. Les Aurors les utilisent parfois pour trouver des mages noirs ou vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de piège, d'objets ensorcelés… Ils sont de moins en moins exploités, cependant. Car ils peuvent faire de gros dégâts, en mission. En Angleterre, en1974, un attraqueur a détruit entièrement la maison d'une sorcière innocente que l'on pensait adepte de la magie noire, car le précédent propriétaire avait caché un miroir d'enfermement dans les fondations…  
— Merci, Emeric. Tu peux te rasseoir.  
— Tu es une encyclopédie sur pattes , Baümchen ! souffla Vilma, tandis que Kahru répétait les explications d'Emeric dans toutes les langues à la fois. C'est incroyable !  
— Je… je lis juste beaucoup ! rougit Emeric.

Puis, quand il eut terminé ses éclaircissements et répondu aux questions, le professeur Kahru sortit un petit coffre qu'il entreposa sur son bureau. L'attrapeur respira plus fort, secouant la tête. Il avait visiblement senti quelque chose…  
Comme lors de son premier cours, il distribua alors, à l'aide de la magie, divers objets sur les tables de ses élèves, en les prémunissant toutefois :

— Soyez très prudents quand vous manipulez ces objets. Certains ont été ensorcelés avec la magie noire. Ne les attrapez qu'avez votre baguette, mais surtout, ne les touchez sous aucun prétexte. Bien. Vous allez tous passer un par un devant l'attraqueur et vous lui présenterez votre objet. Vous devrez alors me dire si l'objet est ensorcelé ou non, et si c'est le cas, le degré de dangerosité que vous estimez. Magda, on va commencer par toi.

Tour à tour, les élèves descendirent de l'amphithéâtre pour montrer sa possession à l'attraqueur. Il ignorait les objets banals, préférant se gratter les oreilles avec sa patte de derrière. En revanche, il réagit face à d'autres, en grognant ou en reniflant avec exagération. Il manqua de mordre le bras d'un élève finlandais qui n'avait pas respecté les distances de sécurité quand il chercha à lui présenter un collier étrangleur.

— Je n'ai aucune idée s'il réagira, marmonna Emeric en considérant d'un œil curieux le petit livre dont il avait hérité.  
— Tu peux parler, tu as déjà plus de chance que moi ! fit remarquer Vilma, dubitative face à sa brosse-à-dents.

Cependant, quand elle descendit, elle fut surprise de voir l'attraqueur tenter de lui chiquer le pied : l'objet faisait en réalité tomber les dents plus qu'il ne les faisait reluire. Quand ce fut au tour d'Emeric de descendre, son petit grimoire rouge lévitant au bout de sa baguette magique, il ne remarqua pas que Kahru avait resserré sa poigne autour de la laisse en cuir de l'attraqueur. La créature leva soudainement ses yeux perçants vers Emeric et sa réaction fut imprévisible. La bête devint comme folle, cherchant à bondir sur le pauvre élève surpris, forçant sur ses liens en montrant les dents.

— Woh ! lâcha Emeric, d'un pas en arrière, tandis que les autres élèves avaient retenu leur souffle, craignant l'espace d'une seconde que l'attrapeur allait se libérer. Je… je ne pensais pas ce livre si ensorcelé que cela… ! Peut-être un sort de cécité ? Quiconque l'ouvrirait deviendrait aveugle ?

Sa suggestion exposée, Emeric consulta Kahru du regard, ce dernier demeurant concentré pour canaliser la force de l'attraqueur. Cependant, son enseignant ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête. Ce qu'Emeric considéra comme une réponse positive. Sans peu de fierté, le jeune sorcier expédia le livre maudit dans sa boîte originelle avant de retourner à sa place pour être félicité par Vilma. Mais Kahru garda son expression impassible, voire soucieuse, quelques secondes. Ses intuitions s'étaient hélas révélées juste.

Car il n'avait pas ensorcelé le livre.

*** *** ***

Des sanglots.  
C'est ce qui réveilla Emeric, au beau milieu d'une nuit, peut-être plus froide que les autres. Tout le dortoir des garçons dormaient, plongé dans le noir. Des ronflements épars se répondaient sans rythme. Pensant qu'il entendait là l'écho d'un rêve, Emeric se passa les mains sur le visage et tenta de retrouver un semblant de sommeil. Espérant qu'il ne ferait pas face à l'un de ses nouveaux cauchemars.  
Quand il entendit de nouveau ces pleurs. À la fois si proches, mais bien lointains. Les sanglots d'une fille. Prêtant plus d'attention à ce qu'il ne pensait être au départ qu'une hallucination, Emeric se redressa et tira les lunettes de sous son oreiller, les plaçant sur son nez aquilins avec des gestes maladroits, ses membres encore alourdis par le sommeil. Se pouvait-il qu'une élève se soit infiltrée dans les dortoirs des garçons ? Pour y pleurer ? Il s'agissait sans doute d'une idée stupide, songea Emeric, qui examinait la pièce noircie par les ténèbres nocturnes.  
Pourtant, pas une fille à l'horizon. Et toujours ces pleurs. Qui résonnaient. Dans sa tête.  
Quand Emeric comprit que ces sanglots n'étaient pas réels, il pensa un temps ne pas s'être complètement réveillé. Avant d'entendre une voix, plus distincte, quoique teinte de larmes.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que… je dois faire ? »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Emeric. Il aurait reconnu cette voix parmi des milliers.

— Kate ?!

Le mot lui avait échappé. Entendant des grognements dans les lits voisins, Emeric se rabattit soudainement sous ses couvertures, de peur de se prendre un sortilège dans la figure comme juste revanche d'un sommeil écourté par un idiot qui se mettait à crier dans le dortoir. Puis, son cœur fondit dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il continuait d'entendre ces pleurs. Ceux qu'il savait de Kate…  
Il ferma les yeux et souhaita de tout son être se trouver à ses côtés.  
Ce qui se produisit.  
Dans les pensées d'Emeric se dessinèrent les contours flous d'une chambre à peine éclairée. L'une des chambres du Chaudron Baveur. Et l'esprit d'Emeric semblait flotter dans les airs. Au-dessus de ce lit, où Kate, recroquevillée dans ses draps, se lamentait. Entre les mains de la jeune fille, contre son front penché, cette bulle qu'Emeric reconnut. Celle qui renfermait le flocon éternel. Le cadeau qui lui avait offert à Noël. L'objet qui les reliait tous les deux.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? continuait de geindre Kate.

Fébrile, Emeric hésita à intervenir. Il savait qu'elle ne le verrait pas, qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas. Et était-ce la peine de l'affoler en tentant de bouger quelques objets à la manière d'un poltergeist… Mais il voulait tant la prendre dans ses bras. Peu importe la raison pour laquelle elle pleurait. Pour la première fois, il s'en sentait le courage.  
Lentement, Emeric s'approcha et ne put s'empêcher de prononcer son nom, dans le vain espoir de la réconforter.

— Kate…

Il ne sut si son imagination lui jouait des tours ou encore qu'il interprétait des faits afin d'alimenter ses espoirs, mais la jeune fille sembla cesser ses lamentations quelques secondes. Elle leva un regard embué de larmes, sans le fixer. Elle ne voyait rien. Si ce n'était sa chambre vide.

— Kate, s'il te plaît. Ne pense pas que tu doives tout faire toute seule… Tu auras toujours des gens pour t'entourer. Pour t'aider. Pour t'aimer… Aie confiance.

Pourtant, après un bref instant, elle renouvela ses pleurs, roulée en boule. Emeric se sentit si impuissant qu'il se sentait enrager… Mais Kate ne pouvait pas être là décemment, à l'extérieur de l'école en plein milieu de l'année, seule.  
Son esprit erra dans l'étage du Chaudron Baveur, traversant les murs. Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre dans une chambre voisine sa meilleure amie, Maggie, dormant paisiblement. Si lui ne pouvait pas la consoler, la Gryffondor le pouvait. Le devait. Encore une fois, Emeric sentit sa colère reprendre le dessus. Et d'une décharge, il força Maggie à se réveiller en sursaut. La jeune fille bougonna un temps, pensant qu'elle avait été embêtée par une mouche particulièrement collante, ce qui la fit grimacer de dégoût.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçoive des pleurs à travers le mur. Cela la questionna un moment, avant qu'elle ne se décide à se dépêtrer de ses draps pour rejoindre son amie dans la chambre à côté. Emeric assista à la scène, apaisé par cette entremise. De Maggie étreignant Kate et se couchant avec elle pour l'accompagner dans un sommeil plus doux.  
La dernière image qu'Emeric retint fut ce flocon sous bulle, renfermé entre les doigts de Kate, qui l'emporta avec elle dans le monde des rêves.  
Quand Emeric rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qui l'assaillit fut le grand froid qui régnait dans le dortoir de Durmstrang. Et les pleurs de Kate furent supplantés par les ronflements des autres garçons. Mais pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines, Emeric ne cauchemarda pas cette nuit-là. La lumière avait repris l'emprise de ses rêves…

* * *

 _VOILA. SPAIR a dépassé LMA. Mais très bientôt, ça sera de nouveau l'inverse, krkrkr._

 _J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre, qui ouvre certains questionnements intéressants, vous a plu ! A très bientôt pour la suite ! ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Et POUF ! Deux jours seulement après le nouveau chapitre de LMA, voici celui de SPAIR ! Les deux allaient de paire, c'était donc logique qu'ils paraissent l'un après l'autre. Qu'on se rassure, les parallèles seront moins nombreux par la suite, c'est vraiment un chapitre spécial._

 _Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7 - UN PROBLÈME DE COORDINATION**

* * *

— Un excellent résultat, mister Beckett. Je vous félicite.  
— Merci, professeur.

L'enseignante en question, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année et vêtue d'une ancienne robe en cuir, semblable à celle des anciennes sorcières des forêts, se détourna de lui. Elle rappelait un peu à Emeric quelques traits de Trelawney, avec les tissus accessoires bariolés, ses cheveux tressés de manière aléatoire, emmêlés par endroits, et ses yeux qu'elle charbonnait. Hormis le fait que le professeur Avsenik était une personne de compétence, passée maître dans l'art des potions, son élément de prédilection. Certaines mauvaises langues faisaient circuler la rumeur que l'école l'avait pêchée au milieu de sa forêt slave, dans laquelle elle aurait vécu toute sa vie, dans une cabane maudite depuis laquelle elle vendait ses philtres à quelques moldus trop superstitieux.  
Sur la paillasse, à côté d'Emeric, Vilma jeta un coup d'œil dépité à sa potion, dont le résultat était pourtant honorable. Mais il fallait mériter les compliments de Mrs Avsenik. Elle soupira et son regard se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Pour des soucis de sécurité et afin que les émanations de gaz n'enfument pas tout le château, la salle de préparation avait été placée dans la plus haute tour de Durmstrang.

— Ça va, Vilma ? se soucia Emeric, qui faisait tourner la grosse cuiller en bois dans sa potion à l'aide de sa baguette magique.  
— Je crois que Sigrid me manque… avoua-t-elle. Son caractère de merde me manque aussi.

Cela éveilla un sourire amusé sur les lèvres d'Emeric, qui ne s'en laissa pas distraire pour autant. Plus loin, Mrs Asvenik dépréciait le résultat d'un autre élève, avant de faire jeter le contenu de son chaudron par la fenêtre d'un coup de baguette magique. Ceci, évidemment, sans s'inquiéter si quelqu'un passait en-dessous ! Ainsi, un côté de la tour était peinte des différents échecs du cours de potions.

— Et toi ? Tes amis te manquent ? lui demanda Vilma, qui tenta tant bien que mal d'améliorer son élixir éternel.  
— Oui, évidemment. Mais je n'aurais que plus de plaisir de les retrouver en mai.  
— En mai ? réagit-elle. Tu pars en mai ?  
— J'ai mes BUSES à passer à Poudlard, en juin. Je ne pourrai pas rester là.  
— C'est dans trois mois… ! Même un peu moins ! Déjà ?!  
— Eh oui… !  
— Ça me fait tellement bizarre. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier le jour où je t'ai agressé dans le bateau, Bäumchen !

Emeric grimaça au souvenir de cette clé de bras. Pourtant, il répondit :

— Si jamais on peut négocier… vous pourrez me raccompagner dans le bateau. Et comme ça, vous pourrez ramener Sigrid au retour.  
— Tu veux dire…

Vilma avait stoppé ses gestes, des étoiles dans les yeux. Emeric crut un instant qu'elle allait s'émerveiller de pouvoir admirer Poudlard de ses propres yeux.

— … qu'on aura le bateau pour nous tous seuls ?! C'est génial ! Je suis sûre que Sven acceptera que je monte sur le mât quand on arrivera là-bas !  
— Ne change jamais, Vilma, marmonna Emeric, amusé par son esprit d'enfant.  
— T'as dit quoi ?  
— Non rien.

Ils s'accordèrent quelques minutes de pause dans leur conversation, le temps d'avancer un peu sur la préparation de leurs potions respectives.

— Je suis sûr que Sigrid aussi sera contente de vous retrouver.  
— Oh que oui ! Elle n'est pas du genre à s'intégrer… ! Je me demande vraiment si elle s'est fait des amis à Poudlard. Ça m'étonnerait d'elle.  
— Comment tu l'as connue, alors ?  
— Par Lyov ?  
— Ah bon ?  
— Dans ses premières années, expliqua Vilma, Sigrid était une petite fille très renfermée. Très fière d'elle malgré tout. À cause de cette histoire de Volvä, tout ça, tout ça… Il n'y avait que quelqu'un d'aussi orgueilleux qu'elle, quelqu'un comme Lyov, qui pouvait l'approcher. Et moi…

Elle sourit en versant de la poudre d'écorce de chêne argenté dans son chaudron.

— J'étais la petite qu'on voyait partout, qui adorait se faire remarquer.  
— Tu étais un électron libre.  
— C'est quoi un… électron ?  
— Une particule qui rentre dans la composition des atomes.

Fronçant les sourcils en refusant de se répéter dans une nouvelle interrogation, Vilma poursuivit :

— J'ai rencontré Marek. C'était mon voisin en cours de sortilèges. C'est lui qui m'a ensuite présenté Lyov, puis Sigrid. Depuis on est comme les doigts d'une main. Une main à quatre doigts, certes…

Mais son regard vers Emeric se fit insistant.

— À moins que tu ne sois en fait le cinquième.  
— Je ne connais pas Sigrid, rejeta Emeric avec un sourire courtois. Et malheureusement, nos scolarités font que nos parcours vont bientôt se séparer.  
— Tu ne nous oublieras pas, hein, Bäumchen ? marmonna Vilma en tirant la moue.  
— Non, jamais ! Je peux te l'assurer !

À la sortie de leur cours, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent dans le couloir et descendirent les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, que Vilma préféraient dévaler en surfant sur la rampe qu'elle ensorcelait. Car certains vendredis après-midi, les cinquième année terminaient leur journée bien plus tôt que les autres promotions. L'occasion pour les quatre crapules de s'évader de l'école pour retourner à leur entraînement et à leur repaire secret, dans leur grotte.  
La neige n'avait pas encore fondu, en cette fin de mois de février, mais les jours commençaient lentement à rallonger, le soleil se couchant désormais vers cinq heures au lieu de trois heures. Ils retrouvèrent les buttes habituelles, la poudreuse recouvrant toujours les traces laissées semaines après semaines.

— Tu te sens prêt, Bäumchen ? lui demanda Vilma, après qu'elle ait repris forme humaine.  
— Je n'ai pas le choix… !  
— Tu y arrives maintenant, lui fit remarquer Marek. La dernière fois, tu avais réussi à tenir presque une minute !  
— Peut-être. Mais je n'arrive pas à voler.  
— Contente-toi de te transformer, ça sera déjà pas mal, répliqua Lyov, sec.

Emeric approuva cette observation en hochant de la tête, puis monta la pente en traînant sa lourde cape rouge. Puis, parvenu au sommet, il rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez tout en soufflant un grand coup.  
Il pouvait y arriver, il le savait. Après plus d'un mois et demi d'entraînement, il accédait à sa forme animale plus facilement, sans pourtant parvenir à la maintenir assez longtemps.

— Bon, il va s'y mettre… ? râla Lyov, en bas.  
— Laisse-le se concentrer, veux-tu ! le défendit Vilma.

Après un dernier haussement d'épaules pour se décrisper, Emeric se jeta. Il visualisait maintenant chaque étape, chaque détail infime, qui lui permettait de coller sa métamorphose à sa nouvelle forme. Il se transforma en harfang, sous le regard ébahi des trois spectateurs, mais le pauvre oiseau, manquant cruellement de coordination, roula dans la neige. Riant à moitié, Vilma accourut et épousseta le plumage blanc du hibou, qui criailla.

— Pas de panique, Bäumchen ! C'est normal de ne pas savoir voler !

Elle proposa son bras au harfang, qui grimpa dessus sans refermer ses serres, de peur de la blesser. Il secoua un peu les ailes afin de garder l'équilibre sur ce perchoir mobile.

— Tu te souviens comment Sigrid avait fait pour voler ? demanda-t-elle à Lyov.  
— Je ne m'intéresse pas à ce genre de détails, avoua le russe.  
— Une histoire de coordination, sûrement, rajouta Marek, peu certain de ce qu'il affirmait.  
— Essaie encore !

Vilma expédia alors son bras en même temps que l'oiseau qui déploya ses ailes. Mais même battre l'air s'avérait inutile et le harfang s'écrasa de nouveau dans la neige. Dans une roulade dans la poudreuse, Emeric retrouva sa forme humaine et se releva en retirant la neige de sa tête, passant une main gantée dans ses cheveux blonds.

— Ce n'est pas une histoire de coordination. Je t'assure, j'essaie… !  
— On te croit, Bäumchen.  
— Quelle idée de se transformer en piaf, aussi, railla Lyov, les bras croisés.  
— Les ailes ne me portent pas pour autant, expliqua Emeric, qui sentait les mots lui manquer. Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, quelque chose qui ne marche pas…

Le regard que s'échangèrent Marek et Lyov ne le rassura pas et Vilma le remarqua également.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore derrière la tête, tous les deux ? lança-t-elle, le nez retroussé.  
— Un autre type d'entraînement, sourit Lyov.  
— Là, Emeric n'aura vraiment pas le choix de voler.  
— Vous n'allez tout de même pas le jeter depuis une tour du château ?!  
— Oh non, on n'était pas allé aussi loin. Lyov, après toi.

Marek s'écarta dans un semblant de révérence, peu souple du fait de sa grande taille. La démarche de Lyov ne rassurait pas du tout Emeric, qui présentait un mauvais coup. Il sentait que le russe prenait plaisir à l'effrayer, avec son petit sourire au coin des lèvres et ses yeux perçants.

— Cours, petite brindille, lui ordonna-t-il. Je te laisse dix secondes d'avance. Cours…

Sa voix menaçante convainquit Emeric qu'il ne plaisanta pas. Et lui laissait entendre ses plans… Le jeune sorcier déglutit et pivota sur ses talons avant de tracer dans la neige.

— Il va tomber dans une crevasse, se désespéra Vilma.  
— Ou alors on pourrait le laisser courir et voir à partir de quel moment il se rend compte que tu t'es moqué de lui, ricana Marek.  
— Ça pourrait être comique, confirma Lyov, sans détacher son regard d'Emeric qui courait vers le château bien lointain. Mais… j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu aussi.

Il n'attendit pas la fin de son propre compte à rebours avant de se transformer en puma dans un grand bond et de courser le jeune homme. Emeric avait fini par se retourner et sa gorge fut saisie d'un hoquet de stupeur en apercevant l'impressionnant félin qui le coursait. Lyov ne plaisantait vraiment pas… !

— Merde… ! Merde, merde !

Emeric tenta d'accélérer la cadence de ses jambes, mais la neige épaisse le ralentissait. Il n'avait pas le choix. S'il désirait échapper aux griffes de Lyov, il devait s'envoler. Derrière lui, le puma émit une sorte de rugissement aigu.  
Prendre sa forme animale avec une telle rapidité et sans possibilité de méditation ne fut pas une chose aisée pour Emeric ; il y parvint cependant. Mais le pauvre hibou malhabile avançait encore moins, embourbé dans la neige, les gestes désynchronisés.

« Vole ! se répétait-il dans son esprit. Vole ! »

Mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait beau redoubler d'efforts, il ne parvenait pas à prendre la hauteur, bondissant sur la neige en battant des ailes. Irrémédiablement, le puma finit par le rattraper et plaqua le harfang dans la neige. Il s'amusa à plusieurs reprises à lui enfoncer le bec dans la poudreuse, tandis que l'oiseau se débattait et criait pour tenter de se libérer. Emeric finit par redevenir humain avant de mourir asphyxié, mais le puma restait plus fort malgré tout.

— Lyov, arrête ! clama-t-il, les lunettes trempées, ventre à terre, avant que le félin, sur son dos, ne lui plonge de nouveau la tête dans la neige, d'un coup de patte à l'arrière du crâne.

Les griffes s'allongèrent en doigts, qui le maintinrent la face dans la poudreuse.

— Bah alors, gamin ? Ça ne t'a pas motivé ? railla Lyov.  
— Lyov, arrête ! toussa Emeric.  
— Quoi ? Pardon, je n'ai pas bien entendu, répondit le Russe en lui enfonçant le nez encore plus profond.  
— Lyov, arrête ! lui intima Vilma, qui accourrait derrière.

Quand Lyov stoppa son étau, il se redressa en riant, tandis qu'Emeric inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

— Au moins, la prochaine fois, il sait ce qui l'attend s'il ne s'envole pas ! Ça le motivera peut-être plus.  
— On lui en demande trop, fit remarquer Vilma en aidant Emeric à se lever. Ça ne fait qu'un mois et demi qu'il a commencé à expérimenter sa forme d'Animagus. Et c'est déjà un exploit qu'il arrive à se transformer sans erreur aujourd'hui, alors lui demander de savoir voler en plus…  
— On le fait parce qu'on sait tous qu'il en est capable, rétorqua Lyov, l'expression refermée. Lui le premier.

Le regard qu'il lui adressa ne fit pas frémir Emeric, si ce n'était de fierté. Car Lyov venait de lui faire l'un des plus grands compliments à ses yeux. Et il comprit que derrière ses airs de prince de l'est, meneur orgueilleux qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rabaisser ceux qui lui faisaient de l'ombre, Lyov était un être bon. Capable de discerner le potentiel des autres et de décider de le soutenir ou de le détruire. Et en l'occurrence, Lyov avait décidé de miser sur le génie d'Emeric.

* * *

Quand la nuit tomba, ils décidèrent de déserter une nouvelle fois leurs dortoirs pour passer une soirée dans leur grotte secrète. Les bouteilles furent de nouveau déballées pour célébrer leur veillée et Marek avait réussi à aller piquer quelques petites choses à grignoter dans les cuisines pour agrémenter le tout. Emeric commençait à se détendre vis-à-vis de tout cela. Lui qui craignait tant auparavant d'enfreindre les règles de l'école, que ce soit Poudlard ou Durmstrang, il trouvait désormais de bons points à sa nouvelle attitude rebelle.

Pour animer leur soirée, ils avaient tous les quatre réunis des questions, plus ou moins indiscrètes, sur des petits parchemins, rassemblés dans un chaudron en cuivre. Et chacun son tour, ils piochaient l'une d'entre eux en choisissant une cible.

— Ahaha ! rit Vilma, en basculant presque en arrière alors qu'elle venait de déplier un parchemin. Celle-là, elle est clairement pour toi, Lyov ! « Quel genre de père serais-tu pour tes enfants ? »  
— Castré avant d'avoir le malheur d'en avoir ? plaisanta Marek.  
— Si je fais ça, mes parents me tueront, grinça le concerné. Ça serait un gâchis de sang de Miloslavski, selon eux.  
— Et alors ? Tu seras comment avec tes « héritiers du sang de Miloslavski » ? relança Emeric.  
— Intransigeant, c'est certain. Il devra se tenir à carreaux.  
— « Il » ? releva Vilma. Tu prévois déjà d'avoir seulement un fils ?  
— Ce n'est pas bon de naître femme dans ma famille, expliqua-t-il. J'ai déjà vu ce qui s'est passé avec ma tante. Mon grand-père l'a forcée à se marier avec un sorcier vieux et violent pour les intérêts de la famille et asseoir nos positions qui, à l'époque, étaient fragiles au sein de la noblesse. Elle a fini par mourir. Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs qui circulent. Un accident de chaudron, de balai. Certains, qui étaient au courant, pensent qu'elle a été tuée par son mari. Alors qu'en réalité, elle a préféré mettre fin à ses jours elle-même. Très peu de personnes le savent. On le cache, sinon, cela ternirait la réputation de ma famille. Mais au fond, je pense qu'elle avait raison. C'était le seul moyen pour elle de s'échapper…

Il y eut un silence gêné, entrecoupé par les crépitements du feu au centre de leur cercle.

— C'est terrible, marmonna Emeric, blême.  
— La vie est ainsi faite par chez moi. C'est comme ça. On s'y fait. Allez. Pioche la suivante.

Emeric ne se fit pas prier plus et allongea le bras pour se saisir d'un petit parchemin.

— Tiens, c'est pour Vilma, celle-là, à mon avis. Et… je passerai sur les fautes d'orthographe qui sont marquées, parce que vous n'êtes pas complètement anglophones… ! « Quelle est la plus grosse dette que l'on te doit ? ».  
— Quelle question !  
— J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que te devait Sven.

Sven, le surveillant bourru à la jambe de bois, était effectivement aux petits soins de Vilma, lui faisant passer quelques desserts supplémentaires ou lui accordant certains privilèges en secret.

— C'était à l'époque des Väänik, vous vous souvenez les gars ?  
— Qui pourrait les oublier, soupira Marek.  
— C'était qui les… Väänik ?  
— Un groupe d'étudiants estoniens. Ils étaient en dernière année quand nous étions en deuxième année. Ils rendaient les professeurs fous. Ils ne respectaient aucune règle et s'en targuait. Mais ça allait vraiment très loin. Sauf qu'ils ont impliqué Sven dans un sale coup. Ils ont planqué plein de substances illicites dans son appentis. Des potions chimériques, des larmes de vélanes, des racines de sassafras… Et les Väänik ont été le dénoncer de manière détournée à la directrice, car Sven était le seul qui essayait, tant bien que mal, de leur tenir tête.  
— Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment de lui… !  
— Il a manqué de se faire renvoyer quand ils ont découvert ça.  
— Mais heureusement, inspecteur Vilma était là ! s'exclama Marek.  
— On peut dire ça, rougit Vilma, en ramenant son verre près de ses lèvres. J'ai mené ma petite enquête et j'ai réussi à prouver qu'il n'était pas responsable. Depuis, il me traite comme une princesse parce que je lui ai évité l'expulsion.  
— Je comprends mieux.

Alors, Emeric fit passer le chaudron à Lyov, qui piocha un parchemin en soupirant.

— Hm. Le gamin ne pourra pas répondre à la question…  
— Hein ?  
— … Vilma, on connaît déjà sa réponse…  
— Normal, c'est moi qui ai marqué cette question, devina-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.  
— … donc Marek, il ne reste que toi.  
— Vas-y. Je n'ai peur de rien !  
— « Préfères-tu les femmes dominatrices ou soumises ? »

Marek entra en réflexion tandis qu'en face, Emeric rougit. Il se sentait vraiment en décalage sur certains points par rapport à ses trois nouveaux amis.

— Un peu des deux, je suppose, répondit le polonais. Il faut pouvoir varier les expériences !  
— Je ne saurais être plus d'accord ! approuva Vilma.  
— Et le gamin a un avis à ce sujet ?

Emeric se tassa en voyant les trois paires d'yeux se braquer sur lui.

— Lyov l'a dit : je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, bredouilla-t-il, embarrassé.  
— Pas grave, on va t'en trouver une autre, déclara Marek qui tendit le bras vers le chaudron pour piocher un parchemin. Tiens, celui-là, par exemple. « As-tu déjà surpris ou entendu tes parents qui s'amusaient ? ». Et je pense que t'as pas besoin que je te fasse un dessin de l'allusion.

Pourtant, la question n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Vilma avait ouvert la bouche de stupeur et Emeric s'interdit de toute réaction. Le silence se faisant trop oppressant, Vilma répondit à sa place dans un murmure :

— Sa mère est morte il y a longtemps, Marek…  
— Oh. Pardon, Emeric… Je ne le savais pas.

Le jeune homme jeta un œil au verre à moitié vide qu'il tenait entre ses grands doigts et soupira.

— Non.  
— Hm ?  
— C'est ma réponse à la question. Non. Ex-excusez-moi.

Déposant son verre à ses pieds, Emeric se leva et attrapa sa cape suspendue au porte-manteau magique, avant de le passer sur ses épaules pour prendre l'air aux dehors.

— Emeric ! l'appela Vilma.

Pourtant, il ne répondit pas, disparaissant dans le couloir de la grotte.

— Attends, Vilma.

L'ordre venait de Lyov alors que l'allemande s'apprêtait à le rejoindre. Le jeune homme se redressa alors et, d'un coup de baguette magique, fit léviter deux nouveaux verres en cristal et une bouteille de vodka noire.

— J'y vais.

Lyov se dirigea alors vers la sortie à son tour, l'alcool sous le bras. Emeric regardait la silhouette lointaine et ponctuée de lumières du château de Durmstrang, séparé d'eux par cette mer gelée et recouverte de neige. Il ne réagit qu'à peine quand Lyov le rejoignit, quoique surpris que ce fut lui qui s'en chargea.  
Sans un mot, Lyov fit verser un peu d'alcool dans l'un des verres, qu'il proposa à Emeric.

— Non merci, rejeta ce dernier.  
— Toi qui vois.

Lyov y trempa alors ses lèvres. Ils observèrent tous les deux en silence la plaine de glace, surplombée par la nuit noire et sans nuage. Un croissant de lune faisait chatoyer les contours des reliefs dans des paillettes blanches.

— Tu n'as pas encore fait ton deuil. N'est-ce pas ?  
— On ne fait jamais vraiment le deuil, je suppose.  
— On finit toujours par accepter.  
— Je ne crois pas… C'est comme…

Emeric s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion avant de se lancer dans sa métaphore :

— Comme si j'avais un énorme trou dans la poitrine. J'ai trouvé la force de construire un pont par-dessus pour continuer à vivre, mais il restera toujours tel quel.  
— Il faut que tu arrives à combler ce manque.

Il soupira un temps en se servant de nouveau de l'alcool.

— Comment je pourrais le faire ? lui demanda Emeric.  
— Remplis-le des bons souvenirs que tu crées avec tes proches. Tu ne dois pas mourir avec ceux qui sont partis, mais continuer à vivre ceux qui sont restés.  
— Tu as raison. Mais…

Il serra le poing.

— … je me sens… tellement… en colère. Plus le temps passe, plus je me pose des questions. Pourquoi le monde des sorciers l'a ignorée ? L'a laissé tomber ? Pourquoi la magie l'a abandonnée ? Pourquoi elle… C'est…

Ses mots se teintèrent de larmes et de cris étouffés.

— C'est tellement injuste ! Et je n'ai pas été à la hauteur ! Je l'ai regardée mourir ! Sans rien faire !  
— Tu penses que tu aurais pu faire quelque chose ?

La question de Lyov lui coupa les mots, mais Emeric continuait de gigoter, ressassant toute cette rage qu'il accumulait depuis des années.

— J'aurais dû ! J'aurais dû !  
— Non. Tu n'aurais pas pu.

Ses mots rudes coupèrent Emeric dans son élan.

— Tu sais, gamin. Dans ma famille, on fonctionne beaucoup avec la loi du Talion. Tu dois la connaître. Si tu me prends quelque chose, alors je te reprendrai autre chose de la même valeur à tes yeux. Je pense que la Mort n'est pas si indifférente à ce jeu. Quand elle m'a pris ma tante, l'un de mes cousins est né. Un garçon. Une belle revanche, quelque part. Je suis certain que tu as reçu quelque chose en compensation, après la mort de ta mère. Réfléchis bien…

Le cœur d'Emeric s'apaisa et un sourire détendit ses traits. Il savait exactement.

— Quelques mois plus tard, j'ai rencontré Kate. Dans une boutique de robes. Et… j'ai su à ce moment-là que j'étais lié à elle. D'une manière ou d'une autre.  
— Tu vois ? On t'a renvoyé une opportunité. Et plutôt que de pleurer sur ce qu'il s'est produit, tu dois aujourd'hui saisir ta chance. À commencer par celle-ci.

Emeric baissa ses yeux sur le verre que lui tendit Lyov. Et cette fois, le jeune sorcier l'accepta.

— Za vache zdorovie, le sollicita Lyov pour trinquer.  
— Za vache zdorovie…

Ils burent leur breuvage fort sans se quitter des yeux. Mais Emeric ne parvint à exprimer sa reconnaissance. Car pour la première fois de sa vie, on n'avait pas soutenu son chagrin ou ne lui avait répété combien sa mère devait être fière de lui, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté. Lyov l'avait fait relativiser sur la mort et tentait de lui apprendre à accepter de vivre avec, telle qu'elle est, implacable et injuste. Mais qui lui ouvrait des portes sur des milliers de possibilités futures…

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'Emeric t'a fait ? »

La phrase résonna longtemps dans son esprit, embourbé dans quelques rêves. Emeric papillonna des paupières. Il reconnaissait l'odeur de la grotte froide, sentait les chaudes couvertures sous sa chair. Mais la voix de Kate, oui, cette voix continuait de l'appeler. Il sourit et se laissa guider jusqu'à elle.

« Il t'a ensorcelé ? »

Sa vision s'améliora, alors qu'il sondait les mondes oniriques.

« Pour me tenir compagnie ? »

Kate se tenait là, assise dans son lit, dans sa chambre de Papillombre. Il n'y avait pas qu'une seule bougie pour éclaire ses traits : entre ses mains, la bulle au flocon. Elle scintilla un peu plus fort quand il s'approcha, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille, vraisemblablement émerveillée par ce phénomène.

— Il a toujours été très fort. Très doué. Il ne se rend pas compte, parfois, je pense.

Emeric sourit à son tour, touché par ces compliments inattendus. Puis, il s'assit sur un coin du lit, un peu à l'écart, la laissant poursuivre son monologue.

— Parfois, j'aimerais être comme lui. Avoir des passions. Pouvoir… partir. Être libre. Ne plus avoir à réfléchir chaque décision que je prends. Si cela affectera mes proches. Ceux que j'aime. Chaque jour… j'ai peur de leur faire du mal. Et parfois, j'ai l'impression de faire les mauvais choix pour les protéger et que cela ne fait qu'empirer les choses. Je n'ai que quinze ans. Et pourtant, je porte trop de responsabilités.

Emeric secoua la tête, haussa les épaules et marmonna :

— Il y a des gens, autour de toi, pour t'aider.  
— Je sais… Je ne suis pas seule.

Il frissonna : l'entendait-elle vraiment ?

— Mais… je crois que c'est mon fardeau. Si je disais tout ça à Griffin, il… Non, je ne veux embêter personne. Je ne veux plus causer de mal à personne. Je dois… juste trouver la force. De me battre. De les protéger. Mais en même temps, je ne veux pas renier qui je suis. La vie que je mène me force à devenir quelqu'un que je ne veux pas être. Je veux continuer à rire. Je veux rêver. Oui… je veux continuer à rêver.

Ô combien il se reconnut dans ses propos. Et plus que quiconque, Kate méritait de rêver. Alors, il se leva et contourna le lit pour souffler sur la bougie, seule lumière de la pièce, pour l'éteindre. Son esprit pouvait interagir avec son environnement, il le sentait, il le pouvait. Comme si son imagination pouvait créer à partir de rien, lui laissant l'infini à disposition.  
Emeric fit alors tomber sur elle une pluie de lumière. Des minuscules grains flamboyants qui voletaient au-dessus d'elle, comme des lucioles. Admirer le visage de Kate rayonnant de bonheur n'avait pas de prix. Et quand elle se rehaussa et qu'elle effleura l'une des billes lumineuses, celle-ci émit un son. Un mi, reconnut Emeric.  
C'est alors que lui vint une idée. Celle de composer à partir de ce son de clochettes. Non pas de jouer n'importe quel morceau dont il connaissait la partition. Mais d'improviser, d'exécuter la musique qui représentait Kate à ses yeux, à ce moment précis. Il activa une à une les bonnes lumières, sachant instinctivement quel son il en tirerait. Et de là découla une mélodie si douce, si pure. Il admirait en même temps l'expression fascinée et émue de Kate, en face de lui. Même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir, Emeric savait qu'il ne partageait pas ce moment seul. Elle devinait sa présence…  
Quand il relâcha l'emprise sur le phénomène, les lumières s'éteignirent une à une, mais les dernières notes de la musique perdurèrent. Emeric vit le visage de Kate disparaître dans les ténèbres, avant que la jeune fille ne murmure :

— Merci, Emeric.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le jeune sorcier se retrouva dans la grotte de Durmstrang. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, dépourvu de ses lunettes, tout en gardant son sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Il désirait tant que cela ne fut pas un simple rêve. À côté de lui, un duvet remua. Et la voix chuchotée de Vilma lui demanda :

— Tu ne dors pas ?  
— Si. J'ai juste… C'est juste un rêve un peu étrange qui m'a réveillé.  
— Oui… Tu parlais dans ton sommeil.

Remuant sur le sol, elle se rapprocha de lui.

— Tu as vu Kate, n'est-ce pas.  
— On ne peut rien te cacher, Vilma.

En chien de fusil, la jeune fille lui faisait face, avec un sourire malicieux, qu'Emeric ne parvenait à distinguer dans le noir et sans ses lunettes.

— Alors, ça devait être un beau rêve…

Il sentit son approche insidieuse, de cette main qui se glissa sur sa joue, jusqu'à ses lèvres qui, dans une lente avancée, finirent par se coller aux siennes. Bien qu'il fronçât les sourcils dans un mouvement de recul, Emeric ne refusa pas ce baiser. Peut-être trop engourdi par le sommeil pour réagir. Il frissonna quand il sentit la main de Vilma glisser le long de son cou puis jusqu'à ses flancs pour passer par-dessous son haut. Emeric dut se faire violence pour l'interrompre :

— Vilma, souffla-t-il en la repoussant légèrement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
— Je fais en sorte de rendre ce rêve un peu plus vrai. Un peu plus agréable…  
— Je… Non, Vilma, arrête. S'il te plaît.  
— Tu vas voir. Tu vas aimer…  
— Non, arrête !

Il lui attrapa son poignet pour stopper ses initiatives. Ils se dévisagèrent un temps et, devinant qu'elle n'en tirerait rien, Vilma ramena sa main vers elle et se retourna dans sa couche, vexée d'avoir été ainsi repoussée.

— Alors bonne nuit, Bäumchen…

Emeric roula aussi sur le côté, agacé à s'en mordre la lèvre. Et il tenta de retrouver un semblant de sommeil serein.

* * *

Les jours suivants, Emeric n'osa envoyer de hibou à Poudlard pour tenter d'avoir plus d'informations à propos de ce phénomène. Kate avait-elle vécu la même chose ou était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? Cela s'était produit pour la seconde fois, maintenant, toujours de manière plus réelle. Si bien qu'il commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions. Avait-il ensorcelé la bulle au flocon sans même le vouloir, de manière à créer un lien entre eux deux ? C'était une douce possibilité, songea-t-il.  
Mais le plus étrange se produisit alors qu'il était en cours de Forces du Mal, dispensé par le professeur Richter, le plus jeune, mais certainement l'un des enseignants les plus respectés de l'école. Ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus ne lui donnaient guère un air avenant. Il possédait un regard capable de glacer ceux qui osaient les croiser et sa discipline héritée de ses origines allemandes ne permettait pas qu'un seul mot volète de travers dans sa classe. Mais surtout, terrifiés à l'idée que leur professeur mette en application sur eux certains de ses apprentissages, ses élèves préféraient faire profil bas et écouter ses cours.  
Ce matin-là, les cinquième année devaient rédiger, dans le plus strict silence, le protocole d'un rituel de malchance, à l'issue duquel la pauvre victime subissait des échecs successifs des jours durant. Le professeur Richter passait dans les rangées de son allure droite, qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Emeric celle de Wolffhart dans sa salle de métamorphose. Le jeune sorcier avait appris à s'accommoder de cette nouvelle matière, qu'il voyait désormais comme un moyen d'étudier la magie noire afin de mieux la contrer. Un juste complément du cours de Défense qu'on lui enseignait à Poudlard, pris d'un autre point de vue.  
Mais alors qu'il traçait le symbole nécessaire à la réalisation du rituel, Emeric fut saisi d'un flash. Il secoua la tête, pensant à une rêvasserie fugace. Mais un second l'aveugla. Il semblait entendre au loin des cris. Ceux d'un garçon. Emeric tenta de s'en détacher, mais la voix de Kate le happa :

— Rends-le-moi, s'il te plaît…

Sans comprendre comment, Emeric se retrouva projeté à Poudlard. Il reconnut sans mal la cour intérieure, devant la classe de métamorphose, avec le grand arbre auquel avaient été accrochés, fut un temps, des messages à l'intention des élèves morts pendant la guerre. Kate apparaissait devant lui, lui tournant le dos, tandis qu'elle s'adressait à son petit ami, Griffin, visiblement en colère. Le sang d'Emeric ne fit qu'un tour quand il reconnut la bulle au flocon entre les doigts de son rival. Comment avait-il mis la main dessus ?

— C'est l'intello, c'est ça ?!

Face à l'accusation de Griffin, Emeric esquiva une expression de surprise. C'était la raison de leur dispute, ce présent ?

— Quand j'embrasse une fille alors qu'on n'est pas ensemble, tu te permets de me faire la gueule et de m'en vouloir pendant des semaines. Mais quand on sort tous les deux, tu penses que je dois accepter que l'intello continue à te draguer dans mon dos ?! Et que tu acceptes ses cadeaux ?!  
— C'est juste un petit souvenir… Ça ne veut rien dire !

Le cœur d'Emeric battit plus fort alors qu'il se questionnait à propos de la crédibilité des paroles de Kate. Elle-même semblait peu y croire. Cela ne pouvait pas être qu'un souvenir à ses yeux, après l'épisode au Chaudron Baveur et celui dans sa chambre, dans les dortoirs de Papillombre.

— Rien dire ?! Tu te fiches de moi ?! Tu te balades avec ! Et tu sembles beaucoup y tenir ! Je dois compter le nombre de fois où tu as porté mon pendentif cette année ? C'est assez facile : deux fois ! Tu gardes toujours celui de ta mère ! Mais par contre, le cadeau de l'intello, il n'y a pas moyen de t'en détacher ! Qu'est-ce que je dois en penser, Kate, hein ?! Tu me dis ? Tu n'es qu'une hypocrite, Kate… ! Une belle hypocrite ! Doublée d'une menteuse ! Depuis le début de l'année, tu lui envoies des lettres ? C'est ça ?

La colère commençait elle aussi à bouillir dans l'esprit d'Emeric. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de l'humilier ainsi publiquement ? Elle n'en méritait sûrement pas tant. Surtout de la part d'un gars qui ne se préoccupait pas d'elle comme lui le faisait.

— Avoue ! C'est lui que tu aimes !

Sa rage s'apaisa quelques secondes, supplantée par la surprise, tandis qu'il s'avança, tournant le regard vers Kate pour examiner son expression fermée. Quand il comprit, Emeric se décomposa et chuchota alors :

— Non, Kate, je t'en prie, ne dis rien…

Ce qu'elle fit, se pinçant les lèvres, tandis que Griffin poursuivait son réquisitoire :

— Et moi, je suis juste là pour faire le bouche-trou pendant que ce binoclard part faire mumuse chez les grands !  
— C'est pas ça, Griffin !

Alors que d'autres Gryffondor tentèrent d'intervenir pour calmer le jeu, Emeric regarda autour de lui, se questionnant à propos de sa marge d'action. Pourquoi avait-il été projeté ici ? Était-ce l'appel de la bulle, alimentée par la détresse de Kate ? La même bille que Griffin soupesait d'une main leste.

— Ce n'est qu'une erreur, soupira-t-il. Qui peut peut-être se pardonner. Mais pour ça, il faut un nouveau départ.

Emeric fronça les sourcils, il avait peur de comprendre ses intentions.

— Tu es d'accord ?

Kate approuva d'un lent hochement de la tête, ce que le jeune homme, en réalité absent, ne cautionna pas.

— Kate, arrête ! Tu ne vas pas l'écouter ! Tu ne peux pas continuer avec lui !  
— A la bonne heure. Alors commençons comme ça.

Et quand Griffin jeta la bulle à terre pour l'écraser, Emeric sentit quelque chose lui transpercer la poitrine. Comme si le Gryffondor venait de briser son propre cœur. Il étouffa un cri, que Kate laissa éclater :

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!  
— Tu t'es vue ?! À quel point tu te sens dépendante de lui ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus, tu m'expliques ? C'est son côté coincé qui t'excite ?! Son côté victime ?!

Plié de douleur, Emeric releva malgré tout un regard empli de haine en direction de son rival, le souffle toujours plus profond. Il ne pouvait plus le laisser parler ainsi, l'associer à toutes ces faiblesses imméritées.

— Tu as complètement pété un plomb, Griffin !  
— On devrait rentrer.  
— Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose, Whisper ?  
— Vas-y, dis-moi !  
— Tu n'es qu'une traînée ! Qui ne sort qu'avec celui qui t'arrange sur le moment ! Tu n'as juste aucun respect ! Tu es la première à nous faire la morale alors que tu adores passer outre tes propres principes !

Les choses auraient pu finir par se tasser, si Griffin n'avait pas enfoncé le clou en renchérissant :

— Oui… tu n'es vraiment qu'une hypocrite et une traînée !  
— Ça suffit !

Avec une violence inouïe, Emeric se projeta sur Griffin, ses mains sur sa gorge, et le plaqua sans vergogne contre l'arbre. La colère décuplait sa force et le rendait sourd à toutes les afférences extérieures, tandis qu'il contemplait le visage affolé de Griffin, face à lui, étouffant. Emeric le savait : il le voyait à ce moment précis.

— Comment oses-tu lui parler comme ça ?! Elle n'est pas à toi ! Tu entends ?! Avec tout ce qu'elle endure, tu préfères la plier à tes caprices ?! Hein ?! Espèce de salaud !

Un sourire effrayant s'étira sur son visage, lui qui avait tant rêvé de cet instant depuis tant d'années.

— Tu veux un nouveau départ, Gale ?! Je vais t'en donner un aussi. Chacun son tour de casser quelque chose… !

Et par la simple force de son esprit enragé, il exerça une telle pression sur le bras droit de Griffin que celui-ci se fractura. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait entendre la souffrance dans ses cris, lire son angoisse dans ses yeux…

— Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré, doublé d'un lâche… Qui préfère confronter les autres à leurs défauts pour te mettre en valeur et surmonter toutes les putains de faiblesses que tu accumules ! Parce que tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Et un salaud ! Tu m'entends ?!

Ses mains se serrèrent si fort que le visage de Griffin commençait à virer au violet, le jeune homme peinant à garder conscience.

— Tu ne parleras plus jamais à Kate comme ça ! Plus. Jamais !

Il l'aurait tué. Comme lors de leur tournoi de duel, en troisième duel. Si, une fois encore, Kate n'était pas intervenue.

— Arrête ! Arrête tout de suite ! Arrête de lui faire du mal !

L'imploration de Kate le toucha si profondément que toute sa rage se dissipa. Et alors, il se rendit compte avec horreur de son acte. Il relâcha la pression sur la gorge de Griffin, dont les pieds retouchèrent le sol.

— Je t'en supplie… couina-t-elle en secouant la tête, toujours à genoux, le front touchant presque le sol. Arrête. Tout de suite. Je ne veux plus…

L'avait-elle vu ? Emeric doutait. Tremblait de peur. Il se terrifiait. Il ne voulait pas devenir celui que lui avaient montré ses cauchemars. Plongeant dans les ténèbres. Ouvrant son cœur à la noirceur. Il tituba sur le côté, alors qu'il sentait les effets du sortilège apposé sur la bulle éclatée se dissiper petit à petit. Et la dernière image qu'il garda en tête fut cette Kate éplorée à terre.

— Bäumchen !

La gifle de Vilma le ramena à la réalité. Il était assis par terre, sur les pierres glacées du château et adossé contre un mur du couloir. Debout, derrière Vilma accroupie, Lyov et Marek s'échangeaient quelques mots inquiets à son propos.

— Qu'est-ce que… ? bougonna-t-il, la tête parcouru d'éclairs douloureux.  
— Tu es entré en transe, en plein cours, lui expliqua Vilma, soucieuse. Ça faisait peur à voir. Tu avais les yeux blancs, complètement révulsés. On a du te sortir de cours. Que s'est-il passé ?

Mais Emeric ne répondit pas, tentant de se redresser malgré ses vertiges. Il sentait encore la rage couler dans ses veines. Un temps, il observa ses mains, songeant qu'elle aurait pu tuer Griffin. Elles qui étaient bien plus habituées à danser sur les touches d'un piano avaient manqué de devenir celle d'un meurtrier. Il s'en voulait. Cette colère, il se l'adressa dans un premier temps.

— Je ne suis qu'un…

Son poing termina sa course dans l'un des nombreux piliers en bois rouge sombre qui ponctuait le couloir. Cela fit sursauter Vilma.

— Wah, tu es sûr que ça va ? le questionna Lyov.  
— Bäumchen.

Mais l'erreur de Vilma consista à lui attraper le bras pour tenter de le calmer. Car elle devint à ce moment-là la nouvelle cible de la colère inexpliquée d'Emeric.

— C'est de ta faute !  
— De ma faute ? bredouilla-t-elle. M-mais…  
— C'est toi qui m'as convaincue de lui envoyer un cadeau de Noël ! Qui m'a dit qu'il était facile de briser un couple ! Bien joué, Vilma ! Vraiment bien joué !  
— Lâche-moi, Emeric ! prit-elle peur.  
— Mais tu n'as jamais pensé que ça pouvait la détruire ?! Je lui ai fait du mal ! Tu comprends ?! Mais non… tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Les sentiments, ça t'importe tellement peu dans ce genre de situation ! Tant que tu te trouves quelqu'un pour gérer ta frustration ! Ta peur de l'abandon !

Le poing qu'Emeric se reçut cette fois-ci en pleine figure manqua de le faire tomber. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. Sur le moment, il ne valait guère mieux que Griffin qui s'était ainsi adressé à Kate. Oui. Il méritait le coup que venait de lui décocher Marek.

— Tu vas te calmer tout de suite, articula-t-il, tandis qu'Emeric se massait la joue, les lunettes de travers sur son nez.

Lyov observait la scène avec des yeux perçants et méprisants. Et en remarquant les larmes qui faisaient refléter davantage ceux de Vilma, Emeric se confondit en excuses :

— Je… je suis désolé, Vilma. Je me suis emporté. Je ne voulais pas… ce n'était pas contre toi. Pardon…

Après quelques secondes de silence, Vilma, encore secouée de son agression, contourna Marek et se planta devant Emeric, l'air penaud. Et lui rendit une seconde gifle.

— On avait dit « pas d'excuses », Bäumchen. Si tu as des choses à dire, tu les assumes jusqu'au bout.  
— Mais… je ne les pensais pas ! se défendit-il.

Même si elle ne le crut qu'à moitié, Vilma esquissa un léger sourire.

— Allez. Allons voir Martha. Tu dois te reposer après ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Et soigner ton visage maintenant qu'il a été amoché des deux côtés !

* * *

 _Ah bah si Emeric se met à craquer aussi, rien ne va plus ! Ressaisis-toi, mon petit. u_u Heureusement qu'il a Vilma pour lui remettre les idées en place avec quelques baffes !_

 _Logiquement donc, le prochain chapitre sera un chapitre de LMA, puis on reviendra sur SPAIR. Et ainsi de suite. Mais les prochains chapitres seront plus... je vais pas dire tranquilles. Mais Emeric pètera moins un plomb quoi. C'était vraiment exceptionnel. Pas d'sa faute s'il peut pas blairer Griffin à ce point (on peut le comprendre, non ?)._

 _Allez ! A très bientôt et merci pour votre lecture !_

 _ **Poster une review rend les cheveux soyeux.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_DEJA ? Et oui ! Déjà ! Incroyable, non ? Bon. Entre nous, j'avais déjà beaucoup avancé ce chapitre, d'où le fait qu'il sorte si vite après LMA. Krkrkr. Qu'y puis-je ! J'adore SPAIR ! J'adore le personnage d'Emeric ! (chouchouuuu !)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8 - LES CRUELLES TENTATIONS**

* * *

Depuis quelques jours déjà, les soirs se ressemblaient tous aux yeux d'Emeric. Arrivait un moment où il se retrouvait irrémédiablement dans son lit, le regard fixé sur ses mains. Et toujours cette même question qui orbitait dans sa tête : d'où lui venait cette rage ? Cette colère incontrôlable, qui s'emparait de son corps. Malgré lui, Emeric commençait à compatir la situation de Kate vis-à-vis de son Immatériel. De comprendre ces pouvoirs qu'elle ne parvenait à maîtriser, car lui-même en faisait les frais d'une manière sensiblement différente.  
Le couvre-feu n'était pas encore de mise, mais les plus jeunes, épuisés à une semaine des prochaines vacances de l'école, baillaient déjà. Certains profitaient de ce moment calme pour s'accorder un temps au sauna – quand il n'était pas pris d'assaut par Sergueï et sa bande – de fignoler leurs devoirs à rendre ou de jouer entre amis, aux cartes explosives et aux échecs version sorcier. Un temps qu'Emeric accordait généralement à la lecture, n'ayant pas le droit de sortir du dortoir dans l'espoir d'aller pianoter quelques touches en solitaire. Mais le jeune homme n'avait plus la motivation, la foi de s'y rendre ou d'ouvrir un livre, obsédé par son forfait. Cela le travaillait, cela le hantait.  
Mais ce soir-là, ne tenant plus en place, il se leva et descendit du lit en hauteur. Il croisa le regard de Petrov, et s'apprêta à l'ignorer, habitué à ne jamais recevoir de réponse à ses tentatives de contact, quand il aperçut une différence par rapport aux autres jours. Emeric s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils :

— Où est ton rat ? lui demanda-t-il.

Le regard de Petrov s'assombrit et Emeric devina qu'il était arrivé malheur. Le russe trapu s'exprima alors dans un anglais approximatif :

— Il manger le chat d'Olga.  
— Oh… je suis désolé pour toi, Petrov. C'était… un chouette compagnon… !

Petrov ne le remercia pas pour ses condoléances, se contentant de hocher la tête. Et devinant qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter, à ce tragique incident, Emeric s'éloigna sans d'autre parole. Il fréquentait rarement le fond des dortoirs, un espace peut-être plus renfermé, qui offrait une meilleure – quoi que relative – intimité et qui avait l'avantage d'être plus supportable en hiver malgré les baisses drastiques de température.  
Il y retrouva Lyov et Marek, qui partageaient la même structure superposée abritant leurs deux lits. Question de poids, très certainement, Lyov avait hérité du plus haut tandis que le polonais occupait celui du bas. Dos au dortoir, ils ne le virent pas approcher, dans un premier temps, tous deux occupés à discuter dans une langue slave, Lyov assis en hauteur. Quand Emeric parvint à leur niveau, il ralentit le pas et se fit remarquer d'un toussotement. Ils interrompirent alors leur discussion et se retournèrent vers lui, non sans surprise.

— Le petit s'aventure enfin du côté des grands ? ironisa Lyov, qui se pencha sur le côté pour mieux le distinguer, le regard fourbe.

Emeric se méfiait déjà bien plus des yeux de Marek, qui semblait garder en mémoire son agression sur Vilma, quelques jours auparavant.

— J'aimerais… qu'on parle une fois pour toutes de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour. En cours. Puis… pour Vilma.  
— C'est à elle que tu dois l'expliquer, trancha Marek. Pas à nous.  
— J'ai besoin d'aide. Et je sais que vous pourrez me comprendre mieux qu'elle.

Par là, il s'adressait à Lyov, qui s'affermit son regard. Perché dans son lit, il ressemblait à un grand félin à l'affût, à l'image de son animagus, songea Emeric.  
Il leur expliqua alors en détails ses visions, son lien avec Kate, sa colère inexpliquée. Il ne leur cacha rien, si ce n'était les avances que Vilma lui soumettait parfois. À la fin de son monologue, le russe répondit alors :

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous, exactement ?  
— Je sais que tu as été dans la même situation que moi.

Emeric jouait sur une corde sensible, il le savait. Il poursuivit avec prudence :

— Quand Sigrid est partie pour Poudlard, et que je suis arrivé. Tu m'as pris pour ton bouc émissaire. Tu as déchargé toute ta colère sur moi. Comment tu as fait pour t'en débarrasser ? Pour vivre sans cela ? Pour accepter ?

Lyov soupira puis descendit du lit d'un saut bien calculé, pour se planter devant Emeric, qui ne cillait pas.

— Un jour, un morveux m'a remis les idées en place. Avec une simple phrase. Il m'a dit « la violence est la réponse du faible. Le pardon est un acte qui demande bien plus de courage. »

Emeric frissonna : il reconnut ses propres mots. Mais Lyov ne le ménagea pas.

— Tu as été faible. Avec Vilma. Avec ce gars, dans ta vision. Ou même avec ta copine.  
— Ce n'est… pas ma copine, murmura Emeric, embarrassé.  
— Et honnêtement, je te pensais plus courageux que cela.

Ravalant son orgueil, Emeric ne se débina pas malgré tout, se dressant face à Lyov.

— Je sais. Je dois… apprendre à leur pardonner. À accepter cela.  
— Tu apprends vite. Tu sauras faire.

Cette remarque émanait de Marek, toujours assis sur son lit, le dos arrondi, les mains liées. Pourtant, il ne lui gratifia pas son sourire habituel et Emeric trouvait cela particulièrement terrifiant.

— Va te coucher, gamin, lui intima Lyov qui s'écarta. On doit se lever tôt demain. Et vu tes prises de tête, tu n'es pas prêt de t'endormir.

Emeric hocha la tête, lui accordant cette juste remarque. Car tous les élèves avaient appris, suite à une annonce de la directrice de Durmstrang, que l'établissement allait accueillir un visiteur spécial pour cette journée et qu'il était indispensable qu'ils se tiennent en ordre pour le recevoir avec dignité. Des rumeurs et des paris circulaient déjà à propos de l'identité de ce fameux sorcier, qui n'avait été révélée. Beaucoup songeaient déjà à un Ministre de la Magie des Balkans ou d'un pays scandinave.  
C'est ainsi qu'aux aurores, tous les élèves se réveillèrent au son du cor magique que soufflait Sven, le pas militaire. Ils s'empressèrent de s'habiller, chacun vérifiant que son uniforme était correctement ajusté. Personne ne devait sortir du lot. Quand il sortit du dortoir après avoir agrafé sa cape rouge et noire au niveau de sa clavicule, Emeric manqua de se prendre un bâton dans le nez. Planté à la sortie, Sven tendait un piquet grossier à chaque garçon et le surveillant exhiba un sourire déconstruit en prenant le jeune sorcier par surprise.

— N'oublie pas ça, l'anglais !  
— C'est… c'est quoi, exactement ?  
— Tu as plus de quinze ans, gamin ?  
— Euh, oui.  
— Alors tu en prends un, et que ça saute ! Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps !

Sans quérir plus d'explications, Emeric attrapa le grand bâton et s'écarta. Plus loin, Marek et Lyov, tous deux équipés également, riaient doucement, témoins de la scène, tandis qu'Emeric s'approchait d'eux, un peu pâle.

— Du coup, c'est quoi ? leur demanda-t-il, en examinant son nouvel accessoire qui comportait une tête d'aigle en métal à son sommet.  
— Des sceptres de cérémonie, lui expliqua Marek. Ils sont dans l'école depuis des siècles.  
— Des antiquités, siffla Lyov.  
— Il paraît que ce sont des sortes d'ancêtres de nos baguettes.  
— Ils font de la magie ? s'intéressa Emeric.  
— En quelque sorte. Mais ils ne sont pas très puissants. Ils ne font que des petites étincelles par ci par là. Ils les gardent pour le spectacle.

Emeric palpa alors le bois avec davantage de fascination. Cet objet avait dû passer entre les mains de nombreux sorciers. Et ce, depuis le Moyen-Âge. Cette simple idée faisait battre son cœur plus vite.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec ?  
— T'assommer.  
— Hein ?  
— Lyov est très fort en ironie. Et il est fier de lui en plus…  
— Pas ma faute s'il est aussi naïf.  
— On va accueillir le visiteur. C'est la tradition. Allez, ne traînons pas.  
— Mais je dois faire quelque chose avec, alors ? répéta Emeric, un peu anxieux, tandis qu'ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée.  
— Tu as le sens de rythme ?  
— Oui, je crois.  
— Alors tu sauras faire.

Sans plus d'informations, ils rejoignirent les dizaines d'élèves déjà regroupés en bas. Les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre. Les plus âgés, équipés d'un bâton, en première ligne, frayant devant eux un large passage qui reliait à la grande porte d'entrée. La discipline était de mise, tandis que le professeur Richter donnait les ordres sans que personne n'ose prononcer un mot.

— Droits ! Le regard, devant ! Et pas gauche ! Et pas droit !

Le vieux Sven avait sorti de son artillerie musicale un énorme tambour, dont il frappait la peau avec deux marteaux. Emeric loupa la première mesure, tandis que tous les autres élèves claquèrent leur sceptre de cérémonie sur le carrelage, provoquant des gerbes d'étincelles. Il se rattrapa sur le suivant et commença à engranger le rythme sans plus de difficultés. Le piano lui avait appris à battre la mesure avec précision. Les rangs et les claquements donnaient au rassemblant des airs martiaux, comme si l'école se préparait à partir en guerre.  
Quand, tout à coup, la grande porte s'ouvrit. Concentré sur leur tâche, aucun élève n'osa tourner la tête, mais tous guettaient l'arrivant avec leur vision périphérique. Et ce sorcier qui s'avança, Emeric l'aurait reconnu parmi des milliers, rien qu'au son caractéristique de ses pas. De ses longues foulées. Avec son grand manteau de feutre.  
Il tenta de ne pas laisser transparaître de réaction quand le professeur Wolffhart passa devant lui. Que faisait-il ici, si loin de Poudlard, en pleine semaine ? Emeric ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela avait un rapport avec Kate. L'avait-elle dénoncé, à propos de l'agression de Gale ?  
Cependant, il fut presque vexé que son enseignant de métamorphose ne daigne lui accorder le moindre regard alors qu'il rejoignait la directrice, Mrs Stendger, entourée de Kahru et Richter. Tous trois inclinèrent la tête face à Wolffhart, marque du profond respect qu'ils lui témoignaient. Puis, ils discutèrent en allemand, grâce à la traduction de Richter auprès de sa directrice, à voix basse, avant de s'éloigner. Quand ils eurent disparus, Sven congédia les élèves en les menaçant de les frapper avec l'un de ses marteaux.

— C'était qui ? chuchota une petite fille en danois à sa voisine.  
— Tu ne le reconnais pas ?! C'est Wilhelm Wolffhart !  
— Non ?! C'est lui ?!

Emeric fronça les sourcils. Il semblait être le seul à ne pas être en admiration devant l'arrivée de son professeur. Il lui manquait un élément pour comprendre ce qui lui valait une telle réputation. Un juron en allemand le détourna de ses pensées : Vilma était arrivé derrière lui, soufflée.

— Si on m'avait dit que c'était lui… !  
— J-je ne comprends pas. C'est juste… Wolffhart. Enfin, oui, je veux bien croire que c'est un grand sorcier, mais à ce point ?  
— Quoi ?! Comment oses-tu dire ça de lui ?  
— Je ne sais pas, c'est mon professeur, Vilma ! Je ne le vois pas comme une espèce de Dieu… ! J'ai presque l'impression que vous le vénérez !  
— C'est le cas ! Il a sauvé Durmstrang !  
— Comment ça ?

Vilma souffla, sans savoir par où commencer. Ils reposèrent leurs bâtons de cérémonie dans la grande caisse qu'avait laissée Sven pour les récolter.

— L'école a manqué d'être détruite pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Elle l'aurait été s'il n'était pas intervenu. Il a sauvé des centaines de personnes ce jour-là. Mais en réalité, je pense qu'il en a sauvé des milliers… !  
— Il y a une rumeur qui court à Poudlard qu'il aurait été un membre des Silberfalken. Les résistants sorciers allemands.  
— Ce n'est pas une légende, Bäumchen. Wolffhart est un véritable héros. Je pense que vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point vous avez de la chance de l'avoir comme professeur, à Poudlard !

Mais ça, Emeric voulait bien l'admettre. Son professeur l'avait toujours forcé à repousser les limites. Il avait résolu la prise d'otages de la Cabane Hurlante. Et c'était lui qui avait soutenu la décision qu'il se rende à Durmstrang, une année durant. Wolffhart n'était sûrement pas la personne la plus diplomate ou la plus bienveillante qui soit, mais il poussait ses élèves à l'excellence, à exploiter leur potentiel jusqu'au bout. Il devenait par là l'un des meilleurs professeurs qu'ils pouvaient avoir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il viendrait faire ici ? se demanda Marek, pendant le petit-déjeuner.  
— Sûrement vérifier que tout se passe bien pour moi, supposa Emeric.  
— Hm. Dans ce cas, on aurait dû passer plus de temps à t'endurcir, au début d'année.  
— Vous ne m'avez pas endurci, Lyov. Vous m'avez harcelé !  
— Tu t'emballes vite, gamin.

Puis, Vilma remarqua, entre deux bouchées, qu'Emeric se massait la tempe, soulevant la branche de ses lunettes.

— Ça va ? se soucia-t-elle à voix basse.  
— C'est rien. J'ai juste… un peu mal à la tête. Mais c'est assez fréquent depuis quelques mois. Ça passera, rien de grave.  
— Voldemort n'est pas loin ? ricana Lyov.

Ces mots raidirent Emeric, pâle. Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter :

— Ne prononce jamais ce nom.  
— Désolé. Je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère. Et j'avais juste lu il y a quelques années dans un journal que Potter avait mal à la tête dès qu'il s'approchait de V…  
— Tu-sais-qui, l'interrompit immédiatement Emeric pour anticiper sa nouvelle erreur.  
— Tu n'as plus à avoir peur de lui, Bäumchen, il est mort !  
— Tu n'as pas vécu la guerre, Vilma. Des familles entières, tuées, raflées. Sans la guerre, ma mère… elle serait probablement en vie. Et sans elle, j'aurais pu y passer aussi.  
— Comment ça ?

Emeric soupira, fronçant les sourcils. Se remémorer ce temps semblait à chaque fois rouvrir des blessures, toujours plus difficiles à refermer.

— Mes parents n'étaient pas encore mariés, quand je suis né. Aux yeux du Ministère, j'étais seulement le fils de ma mère, qui était une cracmolle. J'étais donc considéré comme tel. Voire même comme un moldu, peut-être ! Pourtant, j'ai présenté assez tôt des signes de magie. De ce fait, je me rapprochais d'un statut de Né-Moldu. Et ça, c'était extrêmement mal vu, pendant la guerre… Mes parents se sont mariés pendant la guerre, afin que je sois reconnu comme un Sang-Mêlé. Car mon père est un sorcier, mais ils refusaient de le prendre en compte… Ce n'était pas une époque simple.  
— Je vois…  
— Emeric !

Tous se retournèrent vers le professeur Kahru, qui l'avait interpellé alors qu'il s'avançait vers le groupe dans sa démarche d'ours, avec ses grosses fourrures sombres et sa barbe fournie.

— Professeur ?  
— Le professeur Wolffhart aimerait s'entretenir avec vous, avant votre cours. Il vous attend dans ma salle.

Emeric déglutit, hocha de la tête et se leva. Sans que personne ne l'accompagne, il se rendit dans le grand amphithéâtre de bois sombre et aux tentures rouges où Kahru dispensait ses cours. Pourtant, personne ne l'y attendait. Le bureau de l'enseignant était vide, personne n'était assis derrière.

— Professeur Wolffhart ? appela-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans l'hémicycle.

Il s'avança donc vers le centre ; peut-être s'était-il absenté pour quelques minutes. Son professeur de métamorphose ne tarderait pas à arriver. Mais mieux valait-il rester plutôt que de partir et de risquer les représailles d'un Wolffhart mécontent qu'on lui ait posé un lapin !  
C'est un grognement qui le détourna de ses pensées, quand Emeric aperçut alors cet énorme chien, un berger allemand, aux sommets des gradins, en position d'attaque, les babines retroussées sur ses dents serrées.

— Euh… woh. Euh… tout doux !

Le chien aboya fort, avant de dévaler les marches en sa direction. Il allait lui sauter dessus, la gueule ouverte et les oreilles en arrière, quand, d'un bond salvateur en prenant son élan sur le bureau, Emeric se métamorphosa en harfang et battit des ailes, dans l'espoir vain de lui échapper par les hauteurs. Mais alors qu'il se posa maladroitement sur une planchette, il entendit un ricanement satisfait. Quand il se retourna, il constata alors avec surprise que le chien avait disparu, mais qu'à sa place se tenait un Wolffhart, visiblement amusé.

— Vous êtes un Animagus ?! s'exclama Emeric en reprenant sa forme, en équilibre sur la tablette de cours.  
— Je vous retourne la question, Herr Beckett.

Tandis que Wolffhart effectua quelques pas autour du bureau, les mains derrière le dos, Emeric fronça les sourcils.

— Vous le saviez ! Vous m'attendiez !  
— Vous ne faites pas preuve de beaucoup de discrétion, Blondschopf ! Le professeur Kahru vous a vu…  
— L-le professeur Kahru ?  
— Un conseil ; la prochaine fois, veillez à bien vous éloigner du château avant de vous livrer à vos petites expériences.

Emeric pâlit : ses frayeurs s'étaient révélées juste. Kahru les avaient aperçus par l'une des fenêtres de l'école.

— Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Votre secret, à vous et à vos petits amis rebelles, ne sera jamais ébruité. Ce Kahru est un professeur intègre et pourvu d'un cerveau bien plus développé que ceux de la plupart de mes tristes confrères.

Puis, Wolffhart prit place avec prestance dans le siège du professeur, les mains liées devant sa bouche.

— Depuis quand ? lui demanda-t-il en allemand, conscient qu'Emeric le comprendrait.  
— Janvier, lui répondit-il dans la même langue.  
— Vous voulez dire que cela ne fait que deux mois ? poursuivit Wolffhart, cette fois en russe.  
— C'est exact, rebondit Emeric, qui suivait sans difficulté les changements de langue de son professeur.  
— Impressionnant…

Cette fois, Wolffhart s'était exprimé en anglais, mais Emeric ne sut comment réagir face à ce compliment.

— Vous avez déjà beaucoup appris.  
— C'était le but, en venant à Durmstrang, professeur.  
— Natürlich. Mais je ne pensais pas autant. Vos compétences dépassent toutes mes espérances, je dois l'avouer.  
— Vous veniez pour m'évaluer, professeur ? s'enquit Emeric, avec courtoisie, en descendant du bureau d'élève.  
— Et vous donnez quelques récentes nouvelles de Poudlard.

Emeric s'immobilisa une seconde : Wolffhart ne devait pas être étranger aux récents évènements. Cela se confirma :

— Entre autres de Fräulein Whisper…

Depuis quelques années déjà, Wolffhart n'était pas étranger aux sentiments d'Emeric vis-à-vis de Kate, et s'en était servi pour requérir son aide lors de la prise d'otage de la Cabane Hurlante. Ce qui avait motivé son départ pour Durmstrang.

— Sachez qu'elle a agressé un élève l'autre jour. Les choses se sont aplanies, mais cependant vous…  
— Attendez, elle a agressé quelqu'un ?

Mécontent qu'on l'interrompe, Wolffhart le fusilla du regard mais accepta de lui offrir quelques éclaircissements :

— Cela vous mettrait en joie d'apprendre que Herr Gale en a eu le bras fracturé et qu'il est aujourd'hui en convalescence pour au moins une semaine. Liebesgeschichten… Dummheiten.  
— Ce n'est pas Kate, la responsable !

Tout se bousculait dans la tête d'Emeric. Le jour de l'agression de Griffin, il avait été persuadé que Kate l'avait vu. En réalité, elle s'était adressé à ses pouvoirs, à son Immatériel. Elle se croyait responsable de cet incident… Cela changeait la donne et accentua la culpabilité d'Emeric.  
Une ride supplémentaire se creusa sur le front de Wolffhart.

— Expliquez-moi, exigea-t-il, la voix grondante.  
— C'était moi ! C'est moi qui ai agressé Griffin !  
— Écoutez, Herr Beckett. J'ai conscience que vous désirez la protéger, mais ce que vous avancez est impossible.  
— Je sais, j'étais là ! Il… il l'a insultée ! Alors je me suis emporté. Je l'ai plaqué contre l'arbre. Je l'ai étranglé ! Je lui ai cassé le bras !  
— On a dû vous le raconter, nia Wolffhart.  
— Je vous jure, professeur ! C'était moi !

Face à la conviction d'Emeric, qui affichait un regard chargé de détermination, Wolffhart se permit de douter.

— Et comment serait-ce possible ?

Emeric n'eut alors d'autre choix que de lui raconter en détails l'histoire de la bulle au flocon, qui l'avait relié à Kate. Mais Wolffhart coupa son explication :

— C'était de votre part ? Cette bulle ?  
— O-oui, bredouilla-t-il, pourquoi ?

Cette fois, ce fut au professeur de fournir son lot d'explications :

— Quand Fräulein Whisper s'est rendue à Londres pour voir son père hospitalisé, j'ai été chargé de réunir ses affaires, en tant que son directeur de maison. Et l'un de ses camarades avait trouvé cette bulle, dans sa chambre. Je l'ai trouvée… très suspecte.  
— Que voulez-vous dire ? trembla Emeric.  
— Elle portait en elle une puissante magie. Je la ressentais… Je pensais qu'elle était reliée à son père, ou qu'importe. Mais j'ai entrevu l'importance qu'elle pouvait avoir. Qu'elle pouvait aider Fräulein Whisper, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je lui ai donc laissée en évidence, dans ses affaires. Si cela pouvait l'aider à supporter cette dure période… Comment avez-vous fait ? Comment l'avez-vous conçue ?  
— Je… je l'ignore, professeur ! J'ai simplement appliqué un sortilège de vitrification ! Je ne m'attendais pas à de telles conséquences.

Emeric semblait honnête.

— En tout cas, cela change beaucoup de choses, pour Fräulein Whisper.  
— Elle s'en croyait responsable…  
— Je lui ai effacé la mémoire. Par rapport à cet incident.

Le jeune sorcier approuva cette décision d'un hochement de la tête.

— Dans ce cas, est-ce vous qui avez incendié la salle de cours également ?  
— Quoi ? s'étrangla Emeric.  
— Quelques minutes plus tard, Fräulein Whisper a mis le feu à la Salle de Potions. À moins que…  
— J-je… la bulle était détruite ! Je n'étais pas là ! Que s'est-il passé ?  
— Fräulein Whisper s'est crue responsable de ce qu'il s'est produit avec Herr Gale. Ses pouvoirs ont pris le dessus…  
— Merlin, tout le monde va bien ?!  
— Beaucoup de traumatisés, mais je n'y peux rien si Poudlard n'était qu'un rassemblement de mauviettes. Nein. Aucun blessé.  
— C'est… c'est à cause de moi ! Si je n'avais pas blessé Griffin, Kate n'aurait jamais pensé être la responsable ! Et elle n'aurait pas…  
— … perdu les pédales ? Personne ne pouvait le prévoir, Herr Beckett. Son Immatériel est imprévisible.

Beaucoup de choses pesaient sur le cœur d'Emeric à ce sujet, et il se sentait obligé d'en parler avant que le professeur Wolffhart ne le devine et ne le force à s'en décharger.

— À ce propos, professeur… Kate a découvert une porte dans la salle commune des Papillombre. Elle vous en a parlé… ?  
— J'ai honte de l'admettre, Herr Beckett, mais je n'étais pas aussi disponible que j'aurais dû l'être auprès de Fräulein Whisper à propos de ce genre de questions, dernièrement… Quelle est cette porte ?  
— Le tombeau de Maëva.  
— La fondatrice de Papillombre ?  
— Personne ne doit ouvrir cette porte.

Plus fébrile, Emeric s'approcha de quelques pas.

— Kate m'a demandé de traduire les runes qui sont gravées dessus. Et il est dit que quiconque tentera de l'ouvrir en mourra.  
— En avez-vous prévenu Fräulein Whisper ?  
— C'est la première chose que j'ai faite, professeur.  
— Gut.

Puis, détachant ses doigts osseux les uns des autres, Woffhart poussa un profond soupir.

— J'aurais aimé vous conseiller de vous tenir éloigné de toutes ces histoires d'Immatériel, Herr Beckett. Mais vous avez déjà mis les pieds dedans, à ce que je constate.

Puis, il étouffa un ricanement, camouflant cela en un haussement d'épaules.

— Je suis mal placé pour vous faire la morale. J'ai fait la même erreur soixante ans avant vous… Et je suis toujours en vie. Vous auriez été quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais pu nourrir des doutes. Mais j'ai conscience que vous êtes sûrement la personne la plus disposée à endosser ces responsabilités.

Tous ces compliments de la part de Wolffhart désarçonnèrent le jeune sorcier.

— Que voulez-vous dire, professeur ?

Alors, Wolffhart se leva. Emeric avait presque oublié à quel point il était grand et intimidant, dans son long manteau de feutre noir.

— Vous êtes doué, Herr Beckett. Certainement l'un des plus sorciers les plus talentueux que j'aie rencontré depuis des décennies. Et pour avoir demandé l'opinion des professeurs de Durmstrang, nous nous accordons enfin sur une chose. Peut-être cela vous étonne-t-il que je m'adresse ainsi à vous. Car je vous considère comme mon égal…

Il s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre d'Emeric, qui ne cillait pas.

— … et car je sais que sans vous, nous sombrerons dans l'échec. Fräulein Whisper a besoin de vous.

Un sourire embarrassé s'étira sur les lèvres d'Emeric, mais ce dernier le ravala bien vite quand Wolffhart lui envoya une pichenette entre ses deux yeux, au-dessus de la liaison de ses lunettes.

— Aouh !  
— Mais vous ne l'aiderez certainement pas en vous vengeant sur Herr Gale comme un gamin jaloux et capricieux. Restez vous-même, Blondschopf.

S'il avait cru qu'un jour Wolffhart lui donnerait des conseils sur sa vie sentimentale… ! Emeric se questionna s'il n'était pas en train de rêver, de divaguer.

— Gut, statua Wolffhart. Je n'ai pas plus de temps à perdre ici. Les première année m'attendent pour un cours, cet après-midi. Ces vermisseaux incapables de penser par eux-mêmes et de formuler une esquisse de raisonnement qui daigne tenir la route… !  
— Professeur, l'arrêta Emeric, alors que Wolffhart prenait la direction de la sortie. Vous ne me demandez pas comment se passent les cours ici ? Si j'arrive à m'intégrer ?  
— Oh, Herr Beckett. Je ne fais pas de souci pour ça. Mais sachez que si vous recevez un seul « Effort Exceptionnel » aux BUSES au lieu d'un régiment de mentions « Optimal », je risquerai de vous le faire payer. Très cher.

Il ouvrit la porte et, la main sur l'arête en bois, il se retourna une dernière fois vers Emeric, faisant tournoyer les pans de son manteau dans son volteface.

— Nous nous reverrons en mai, Herr Beckett. Profitez bien du Grand Nord, d'ici là.

Emeric l'en remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de se retrouver seul dans l'amphithéâtre, coi.  
Dans le couloir, Wolffhart fut rejoint par Kahru, qui était resté non loin de là, attendant la fin de leur entretien.

— Gardez toujours un œil sur lui, lui conseilla Wolffhart en finlandais.  
— Je comptais le faire…  
— Ne le contrariez pas. Ne le poussez pas. Nous devons d'abord éclaircir un certain nombre de choses. Et je préfère qu'il revienne à Poudlard, qu'il retrouve ses repères, avant que nous le fassions.  
— Ce que je comprends tout à fait.  
— Mais surtout, ne lui dites rien. Ce gamin a un cerveau qui fonctionne à la vitesse d'un faucon en piqué… Ne lui laissez aucun indice dont il puisse se servir, ne laissez persister aucun doute. Il doit continuer à vous faire confiance. Et ne doit jamais considérer nos hypothèses, qu'il pourrait interpréter comme une vérité.  
— Une décision que j'approuve, professeur Wolffhart.  
— Gut. Sehr gut… 

* * *

Emeric ne recroisa pas Wolffhart avant que celui ne quitte Durmstrang pour retrouver Poudlard. Un pincement au cœur le surprit. Quelque part, il aurait bien aimé rentrer avec lui. Insidieusement, Poudlard commençait à lui manquer de plus en plus. Malgré ses bonnes expériences à Durmstrang, il ne s'y sentait pas comme chez lui, comme c'était le cas dans l'école de sorcellerie britannique. Certaines nuits, il regrettait les grands lits à baldaquins si confortables de son dortoir de Serdaigle. Et l'intimité de leur salle commune, si lumineuse, avec ses gigantesques vitraux et les pierres blanches, certaines sculptées en statues.  
Début mars, Emeric reçut une lettre dont il avait tant rêvé et celle-ci était signée Terry.

— Quoi ?!

Il bondit sur son banc, puis, un sourire élargit ses traits.

— Tu n'y croiras jamais ! s'adressa-t-il à Vilma, en face de lui, à la table, qui consultait un grimoire de sortilèges pour travailler sur son devoir, le bout de sa plume lui chatouillant les lèvres.  
— Hm. Ta copine a quitté son mec ?  
— Co-comment tu as su ?  
— Tu as le sourire extatique, Bäumchen. C'est difficile de trouver autre chose qui te rendrait heureux à ce point !

Le sourire de Vilma était plus timide et elle fit mine de se refocaliser sur son livre.

— En plus, Terry me dit qu'elle ne l'aurait pas si mal pris que ça ! C'est positif !  
— Tant mieux.  
— Merci pour tes conseils, Vilma. Ca a sûrement servi là-dedans !  
— Ravie de le savoir. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, Bäumchen…

Elle releva ses yeux noisette vers lui.

— … j'aimerais terminer ce parchemin. S'il te plaît.  
— Pas de soucis. Pardon.

D'un réflexe incroyable, Vilma grandit au-dessus de la table pour lui assener une tape sur la tape. Mais Emeric préféra en rire, le cœur rendu léger par la nouvelle. Il regretta cependant que Vilma n'en fasse peu état. 

* * *

Le comportement de la jeune allemande changea du tout au tout quelques jours plus tard. Emeric la croisa tout sourire, sautillante dans le couloir, alors qu'il rentrait de la bibliothèque où il avait mené une longue journée de révisions. Au bout de ses doigts, elle secouait une lettre.

— Buse express pour Bäumchen !  
— Ah ?  
— Ça vient de ta copine !  
— Ce n'est pas ma copine, bredouilla-t-il, tout rougissant.

Il attrapa la lettre et observa avec étonnement que la lettre avait été scellée avec un cachet de cire qui… avait attrapé une mèche de cheveux à moitié arrachée de Kate. Il ricana en se passant une main sur le visage.

— Toujours aussi maladroite, constata-t-il. Avec ses longs cheveux, elle a dû se verser de la cire sur les cheveux sans faire exprès !  
— C'est un peu une boulette. Vous allez bien ensemble. Allez ! Ouvre-la !

Emeric se pressa de l'ouvrir, amusé par l'enthousiasme de Vilma, qui trépignait sur place.

— Elle me remercie pour les partitions, lut-il avec un sourire ému.  
— Celles que tu lui as écrites pour son anniversaire ?  
— Oui. Elle… elle se rappelait de la mélodie.  
— C'est du tout cuit, Bäumchen !  
— Non ! Non, Vilma ! Je ne veux rien précipiter ! Et puis… tant que je ne suis pas revenu à Poudlard, ça sera compliqué. Chaque priorité en son temps. D'abord, Durmstrang, puis les BUSES. Et ensuite… eh bien, on verra comment ça se goupille, avec Kate ! Mais je ne veux rien presser ! Vraiment pas. Ça serait une grosse bêtise.  
— Je suis contente pour toi.

Vilma lui avait frotté le bras en même temps qu'elle avait prononcé ses mots.

— Merci, Vilma. 

* * *

Tout semblait se passer pour le mieux les jours qui suivirent. Emeric était enivré par la joie. Il avait de nouveau remporté une soirée de duels, avait reçu d'excellentes notes à ses devoirs de sortilèges, d'astronomie et même de magie noire. Certains soirs, dans le sauna, les garçons se lançaient dans de grandes conversations, avant que la chaleur de l'endroit ne les rattrape. Au-dessus de la tête d'Emeric se promenait un petit nuage de bonheur. Et cela se voyait. Depuis quelques nuits, ses cauchemars avaient même commencé à disparaître.  
Jusqu'au soir où il retrouva un petit mot sur son oreiller :

« Rendez-vous à la grotte pour cette nuit »

Cela le fit sourire. Lyov ou Marek avait dû le lui déposer ici. Il s'y rendrait.  
Ceci malgré le blizzard qui sévissait sur les mers gelées. Renonçant à se transformer en harfang de peur d'être emporté par les puissants courants d'air enneigés, Emeric affronta la tempête, enroulé dans son épaisse cape de Durmstrang qu'il avait ensorcelé pour le protéger du froid. Il en avait fait de même pour que ses lunettes repoussent les flocons et ne s'embuent pas. Le jeune Serdaigle craignit dans un premier temps de se perdre dans les immensités balayées de blanc, mais aperçut, avec soulagement, la lumière qui provenait de leur repaire.

— Je suis là ! annonça-t-il en pénétrant dans les lieux.

Il secoua ses cheveux blonds sur lesquels la neige s'était agglomérée et se déchargea de sa cape qu'il accrocha au porte-manteau qui avait été installé à l'entrée de leur lieu secret. Mais personne ne lui répondit. L'endroit était même étonnement silencieux.

— Lyov ? appela-t-il. Vilma ? Marek ? Vous êtes là ?

Mais de nouveau, sa voix lui revint en écho. La chaleur du lieu était si agréable. Et en avançant vers la pièce principale, creusée dans la roche, il aperçut une silhouette postée devant le feu central, qui lui tournait le dos, vêtue d'une grande cape noire. Son cœur battit un coup si fort qu'il le sentit dans sa poitrine. Il plissa les yeux, refusant de croire à cette apparition.

— Kate ?

La jeune femme se retourna et en retrouvant son visage juvénile, ses yeux gris et son sourire timide, Emeric entrouvrit les lèvres de stupeur. Était-il en train de rêver ? C'était impossible. Kate ne pouvait pas être là. Pourtant, elle lui faisait face.

— Qu'est-ce que… ?

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui poser toutes ces questions qui embrumaient ses esprits, la jeune sorcière dégrafa sa cape, révélant la nuisette affriolante qu'elle portait. Emeric n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, envoûté par une telle vision, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne cilla pas quand la belle créature, qui avait lâché la cape à ses pieds, avança vers lui à pas lents et silencieux. Quand elle se hissa près de lui pour atteindre ses lèvres des siennes, Emeric ne la repoussa pas. Combien de temps avait-il rêvé de cet instant ?  
Sans contrôler son corps, il attrapa le visage de Kate avec ses mains et caressa tendrement ses joues tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient. Comme un accomplissement auquel il avait si longtemps aspiré. Il acceptait aujourd'hui cette douce récompense.  
Puis, les doigts de Kate rattrapèrent les siens et s'enroulèrent autour, avant que la jeune fille ne s'écarte, le regard brillant, et ne le tire jusqu'au canapé sur lequel elle le fit s'asseoir, avant de s'installer à califourchon sur ses jambes. Emeric sentait qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle, quand il ne put s'empêcher de caresser ses hanches. Mais au fond de lui criait cette dernière voix rationnelle. Alors, entre deux baisers, il la supplia :

— Vilma… arrête. S'il te plaît…

Le regard ensorcelant, Kate s'écarta quelques secondes et le dévisagea. Elle se mordit la lèvre d'un air provocateur.

— Pourquoi ?

Sa voix n'était pas celle de la Papillombre, mais celle, chantante et teintée d'allemand, de Vilma.

— N'est-ce pas ce dont tu rêves depuis tellement longtemps ?  
— Tu n'es pas Kate, souffla Emeric.  
— C'est son corps.  
— Non, Vilma. C'est le tien, changé par du Polynectar.  
— Il est en tous points identiques au sien. N'as-tu pas envie de le découvrir ?  
— Ce n'est pas respectueux pour elle.  
— Elle n'en saura jamais rien. Ça sera notre secret.

Il avait envie de céder. La tentation était si forte.

— Dis-toi que tu veux être prêt, pour elle. Que cela n'est qu'un… entraînement.  
— Non. Ces choses-là… ne peuvent jamais être un entraînement.  
— Tu sacralises trop la chose, Bäumchen. Détends-toi. Tu dois lâcher prise…

Elle fit glisser ses bras sur les épaules d'Emeric et, s'approchant de nouveau, captura ses lèvres dans les siennes. Cette fois, la panique supplanta son désir. Il ne voulait pas se soumettre aux envies de Vilma, qui, chaque fois, s'évertuait à exercer plus de pression sur sa raison. Il se tritura l'esprit pour trouver un argument qui la convaincrait d'arrêter. Il lâcha alors :

— Marek t'aime.

Cette fois, Vilma s'écarta avec plus de brusquerie et Emeric devina à son regard qu'elle n'était pas ravie par cette allégation.

— Quoi ? Tu… tu délires !  
— Mais c'est vrai !  
— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Bäumchen !  
— Ça se voit ! Crois-moi ! Les gars amoureux en secret, ça me connaît.  
— Et tu vas me dire que tu as vu ça chez Marek ?! C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'aie entendue depuis longtemps !  
— Il te défend, Vilma ! Il m'a même frappé quand je m'en suis pris à toi l'autre jour. Écoute. Quand… quand Lyov m'a agressé, une fois, dans les douches, il a commencé à parler de toi.  
— De moi ?  
— Et Marek l'a arrêté.  
— Tu racontes n'importe quoi.  
— C'est la vérité !

Emeric savait que le moindre faux pas lui vaudrait une claque. Alors, il poursuivit avec précaution.

— Marek tient beaucoup à toi.  
— Normal. Nous sommes amis !  
— Pourtant, quand il avance qu'il « varie les expériences », laisse-moi en douter. Je n'ai jamais vu Marek traîner avec une autre fille. Ou même en regarder. La seule qu'il voit, c'est toi.

Vilma s'était raidie sur ses genoux, même si cela perturbait toujours Emeric de voir Kate à la place.

— Pense à tous ces moments, avec lui. Et tu te rendras compte qu'il t'aime plus que tu ne le présumes.

Il sentit ses tremblements, alors, pour la calmer, il caressa ses bras.

— Et… je ne peux pas le faire avec toi. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Ça me faisait déjà très mal d'imaginer Kate avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais j'aurai d'autant plus souffert si cette personne avait été mon ami. Je ne veux pas manquer de respect à Marek ou outrepasser ses sentiments, juste par pur égoïsme.

Tout ce qui lui avait avancé avait fini par atteindre Vilma, troublée. Et remarquant sa peine, Emeric l'enlaça dans un profond soupir. Étreinte que la jeune femme accepta, blottie contre lui, toute fébrile.

— Tu es mon amie, Vilma… chuchota-t-il. Je ne veux pas te manquer de respect non plus. Pardonne-moi… Je suis désolé.

Après un temps d'inertie, le petit poing de Vilma tapa plusieurs fois à intervalles écartés sur la poitrine d'Emeric.

— Arrête de t'excuser, Bäumchen, murmura-t-elle contre lui. Arrête…

* * *

— Emeric.

Le murmure sonna en écho dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Tout était noir.

— Emeric !

Cette fois, une force lui comprima l'estomac et le réveilla en sursaut. C'est en se passant une main sur le visage qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en sueur. Pourtant, il n'était pas si proche du feu. Mais son front était bouillant. Emeric roula sur sa couverture en fourrure et observa Vilma, redevenue elle-même, qui dormait à côté de lui. Ils avaient abandonné l'idée de rentrer au château à cause du blizzard et avaient décidé de dormir ici, dans la grotte, plutôt que d'affronter le vent et la neige en pleine nuit.  
Emeric se leva alors, titubant, et se rapprocha de la sortie pour se rafraîchir. L'air glacial du Grand Nord le revivifia. Et en se frottant de nouveau la face, Emeric craignit que ses cauchemars soient de retour. C'est en rouvrant les yeux qu'il aperçut cette apparition dans le blizzard. Peut-être créée par les nuages de poudreuses et le vent chaotique. Pourtant, il la discernait si clairement. Cette femme, dans la neige. Celle qu'il n'aurait jamais pu oublier.

— Maman… !

La femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux lunettes rectangulaires lui accorda un sourire ému. Emeric en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait tant rêvé d'un tel instant. De ne la revoir rien qu'une seconde, de se souvenir de son sourire, dont il avait hérité. Ignorant toute rationalité, Emeric se précipita vers le porte-manteau, attrapa sa cape, enfila ses bottes et courut aux dehors. Mais sa mère avait disparu, emportée par les courants aériens. Désemparé, il avança dans le blizzard, tournant sur lui-même.

— Maman ! l'appela-t-il. Maman !

Mais le vent continua de feuler dans ses oreilles. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un profond grondement, qui provenait de la glace épaisse sur laquelle il avançait. Il s'immobilisa un instant, sentant des vibrations qui remontèrent dans ses jambes. Des craquements fragilisèrent le sol de glace. Mais Emeric n'y voyait rien. La nuit et la neige l'en empêchaient.

— Emeric ! Emeric !

La voix de Vilma était à peine audible dans la tempête. Mais il sentit la main de la jeune fille attraper la sienne et le tirer pour rentrer à l'abri, dans la grotte.

— Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ?! s'affola-t-elle, les cheveux en désordre, essuyant la cape d'Emeric pleine de neige. En pleine nuit ?! Avec ta baguette restée là ! Ça ne va pas ?! Tu aurais pu mourir !  
— J'ai vu… j'ai vu…

Il manqua un pas et se rattrapa à elle. Inquiète, Vilma porta sa main à son visage et constata avec effroi :

— Tu es brûlant ! Bäumchen !

Elle l'aida pour le ramener dans la pièce principale et l'allongea sur les couvertures, avant de récupérer un linge qu'elle imbiba d'eau fraîche à l'aide de la magie.

— Dors, Bäumchen, souffla-t-elle en posant le tissu froid sur le front d'Emeric, après avoir retiré ses lunettes.

Mais face à ses yeux bleus écarquillés, Vilma devina qu'il faisait face à ses délires. Son cœur battit plus fort encore quand elle les vit virer à l'orange. Refreinant sa panique, elle posa une tendre main sur le buste d'Emeric et murmura d'une voix douce.

— Repose-toi. Ferme les yeux. Tu dois dormir… Tu es malade, Emeric. Dors.

Sa main glissa sur son front et sur ses paupières, les forçant à se fermer. Et aussitôt, Emeric sembla s'apaiser. Vilma également. Car ces yeux la terrifiaient tant…

* * *

 _Voilà voilà VOILA. Et ne dites pas que je ne vous avais pas laissé d'indices ! GREUH._

 _Bon. Sur ce, je retourne à LMA et à mon NaNo. A très très bientôt pour la suite ! (bon, ptet pas demain, mais dans pas longtemps, quoi)_

 _ **Poster une review permet à vos CD de ne pas se rayer.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_HEY HEY HEY mes cabécous poilus ! Avant-dernier chapitre de SPAIR ! Une première partie un peu chelou et la seconde qui ouvre un peu l'action, buuuuuh !_

 _BONNE LECTURE !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9 - UN DIMANCHE FIEVREUX**

* * *

— On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, Lyov ! Il est encore très fiévreux !  
— Ca va être compliqué de le ramener au château ! C'est pas comme si on était juste à côté !  
— Au pire, je peux le transporter.  
— Peut-être, Marek, mais dans ce cas-là, c'est le meilleur plan pour se faire griller ! Nous sommes en plein jour ! Au pire, il y a le portoloin qui amène vers Vydra Bol'nice.  
— Hors de question ! Il est là pour toi, ce portoloin ! C'est ton issue de secours, on ne peut pas se permettre de l'utiliser. Même si c'est pour Emeric.  
— Et si on amène Martha ici ?  
— Tu es vraiment un chef pour les idées foireuses, Marek.  
— Excuse-moi d'essayer de proposer des choses !

Le silence retomba, sur un fond de râle très bas et leurs quatre regards convergèrent sur le fruit de leurs inquiétudes. Allongé dans sa couche de fortune, Emeric, aussi livide qu'un linge, tremblait dans sa fièvre.

— Ca ne descend toujours pas, s'inquiéta Vilma. Il faut vraiment que l'on fasse quelque chose.  
— Le plonger dans la neige, tu penses que ça aidera ? J'ai toujours rêvé de le faire !  
— Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Quand quelqu'un est fiévreux, il faut justement bien le couvrir et faire en sorte qu'il ait chaud.  
— Alors pourquoi, à ton avis, on met des linges glacés sur les fronts des personnes malades ?  
— Pour les soulager ?  
— Arrêtez de vous disputer, tous les deux ! Ce n'est pas le moment.

Vilma soupira :

— Je vous propose qu'on se relaie. Faire en sorte de chauffer cette grotte plus fortement. Mais pour souffler, nous procéderons à tour de rôle pour le surveiller.

Une suggestion que les deux jeunes hommes acceptèrent, malgré le fait que leur dimanche allait ainsi être gâché. 

* * *

Les pensées d'Emeric n'avaient aucun sens. Tout se mélangeait. Le passé, le présent, le futur. Les têtes de ses proches se mêlaient les unes aux autres. Mais dans cette brume, une seule silhouette restait identique, restant plantée au milieu. Emeric s'approcha, esquivant les autres personnes qui observaient son avancée sans ciller, se contentant de pivoter la tête quand il passait à côté d'eux.

— Maman.

Mais Amy ne répondait pas. Elle restait immobile, lui tournant le dos, dans cette longue robe blanche qui soulignait sa minceur, ses cheveux blonds détachés cascadant entre ses omoplates.

— Maman... S'il te plaît, réponds-moi.

Et quand il attrapa son épaule, elle se retourna enfin. Emeric étouffa un cri de terreur en constatant que la figure de sa mère était totalement décharnée, ne laissant paraître d'un crâne articulé.

— Emeric... ?

Le jeune homme effectua un pas en retrait, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre face à cette apparition. Autour de lui, toutes les autres silhouettes commencèrent à s'évanouir.

— Emeric... Mon fils... Emeric...  
— Non !

C'est lorsque la carcasse d'Amy tenta d'approcher une main vers lui qu'Emeric commença à s'enfuir. Il refusait de faire face à cela. Se rappeler que sa mère en était aujourd'hui réduite à cet état. Elle n'était plus qu'un vulgaire tas d'os dans un cercueil...

— Emeric.

La voix la poursuivait.

— Ecoute-moi. Je t'en prie. Ne t'enfuis pas... Je t'aime.

Elle avait commencé à prendre des aspects de lamentations.

— Je t'aime... Ne me quitte pas, Emeric...

Puis, les geignements se transformèrent progressivement en pleurs, mais cela ne fit pas ralentir Emeric dans sa course. Seules les notes d'un piano parvinrent à le stopper. Car dès les premières, il en reconnut la mélodie. Cette nocturne de Chopin, qu'il avait tant écouté par le passé... Il avait coutume de s'endormir sur cette dernière, assoupissant à même le tapis à côté du piano alors qu'il n'avait que trois ans. Cette musique avait toujours su le bercer. Le mettre en confiance. Alors, le cœur battant, il se retourna et observa un temps le squelette vêtu exécuter le morceau avec une virtuosité singulière. Il reconnaissait chaque rythme, chaque coup de pédale. Identiques à ses souvenirs intacts.  
À pas lents et prudents, Emeric s'approcha, ne nourrissant de tout ce que la musique avait à lui offrir. Et, tout à coup dénué de sa frayeur à l'égard de la dépouille animée, il s'en sustenta. Combien d'années avait-il rêvé de ce simple instant ? De s'ancrer une fois de plus cette musique au fond de son cœur ? Naturellement, le jeune homme s'assit alors au pied du piano et attendit la fin du morceau.

— Tu n'as pas changé... !

La voix amusée d'Amy avait attendu que les derniers échos du piano résonnent dans cet espace infiniment noir.

— Je sais que moi aussi ! Enfin... pas forcément dans le même sens ! Mais tu me comprends !  
— Non, maman, tu n'as pas changé, ricana Emeric, qui reconnaissait très bien les intonations de sa mère et sa façon maladroite de s'exprimer.  
— S'il y a une chose qui n'a pas changé, c'est que je t'aime toujours. Mais ça, tu le sais, Emeric.  
— Je sais, maman... Je sais...

Il y eut un temps de flottement.

— Pourquoi viens-tu me voir ?  
— Pour te prévenir, mon chéri.  
— Me prévenir de quoi ?  
— Du danger. Celui qui te guette. Durmstrang n'est pas un endroit paisible.  
— Je ne suis pas en danger.  
— Des choses se trament, je le sais. Et tu devras utiliser toutes tes ressources pour triompher. Je t'en prie. N'hésite pas une seule seconde ! Tu ne dois pas hésiter ! Tu dois agir ! Je sais que ce que je vais te dire va te paraître étrange, parce que ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de dire des choses pareilles, mais ne réfléchis pas.

Comme elle l'avait prévenu, cela le surprit. À l'image de sa mère, Emeric avait appris à toujours réfléchir avant de mener une action afin d'éviter toute erreur de jugement ou de négliger un risque inconsidéré.

— Dis-moi quoi, dans ce cas ! Qu'est-ce qui me met en danger ?!  
— Je ne peux pas te dire. Cela influencerait le futur... De manière trop importante. Mais je tiens à toi. Aussi, évite de mourir ! Même si je t'attends, ne fais pas de bêtise ! Tu dois vivre !

Les exclamations de sa mère le firent sourire. Puis, petit à petit, il vit apparaître autour des os de la face d'Amy des chairs qui reformèrent son faciès, sous des traits fantomatiques. Aussi, il put alors reconnaître son sourire.

— Mais je n'ai peut-être pas envie de partir.  
— Ta vie n'est pas ici, Emeric ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ? Non. Il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi, dans ce monde. Tu es précieux pour eux. Tu ne peux pas les abandonner. Ils ont encore besoin de toi.  
— Mais tu me manques. Et tu manques à papa... Tu... tu nous as quittés trop brusquement ! C'est injuste !  
— Je sais. Mais ainsi est faite la vie. C'est horrible à dire, mais tires-en une leçon ! Et profite de chaque instant, de chaque opportunité. Sans jamais trop réfléchir à ce que les autres penseront de toi. Tu n'as pas de temps à perdre avec ça. Sois... juste toi-même, quoi ?  
— Emeric... ?

La voix masculine résonnante arracha le jeune homme à son rêve. Il y eut des flashs.

— Je me disais bien que je t'avais vu sourire... ! Ça va ?

À côté de lui, Marek venait de remplacer le linge sur son front. À l'aide de la magie, il avait fait augmenter la taille et l'intensité des flammes dans l'âtre central de la grotte. Pour éviter de mourir de chaud, Marek s'était donc déchargé de son manteau et de son pull, assis en débardeur près de lui pour le surveiller.

— Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? arriva à articuler Emeric.  
— Tu es malade. On se relaie pour faire baisser ta fièvre. Mais pour l'instant, ça n'a pas l'air de bien marcher. Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
— Oui. C'est juste que... c'est juste que...  
— Oula, ne force pas ! l'arrêta Marek en le forçant à rester coucher. Tu dois te reposer tant que ce n'est pas passé.

Emeric se radoucit et soupira. Il se sentait si mal. Chaque mouvement le lançait et accentuait son envie de vomir. En dévisageant Marek, sa fièvre l'obligea à dénouer sa langue.

— J'ai dit à Vilma...  
— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, à Vilma ?  
— Tu sais très bien...

Marek fronça les sourcils : il refusait de croire l'allusion glissée derrière.

— Arrête de causer. Dors.  
— Je devais t'en prévenir. Je n'aurais pas dû... Mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix...  
— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Alors tais-toi.

La voix plus autoritaire et plus sèche du grand gaillard éveilla un faible sourire sur les lèvres d'Emeric, qui décida alors de suivre son judicieux conseil et de fermer les yeux à nouveau. Cela le plongea de nouveau dans sa vision. Sa mère lui refaisait face, son semblant d'expression disparue pour laisser de nouveau place à ce crâne lugubre.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi... marmonna Emeric.  
— Pourquoi quoi ?  
— Pourquoi j'arrive à te voir ? Pourquoi ces visions ? Est-ce que je deviens fou ?  
— Non, Emeric. Tu es unique. Et ça, depuis le début. N'en doute jamais.  
— Qu'est-ce que j'ai qui provoque ça ?  
— Tu le comprendras un jour par toi-même.  
— Alors il y a bien quelque chose... Quelque chose de particulier.  
— Cela te dérange tant ?  
— C'est juste que... je ne peux en parler à personne. Autour de moi, personne ne vit la même situation.  
— Tu es certain ? souligna sa femme avec une voix complice.

Cette insinuation fit grimacer Emeric d'embarras.

— Je ne veux pas embêter Kate. Elle a déjà ses propres problèmes.  
— Au contraire, tu ne l'embêteras pas. Vous avez tous les deux des situations semblables, nimbées d'incompréhension. Tous les deux, vous pourrez vous entraider.  
— Nous nous connaissons mal, maman ! Kate et moi. Même si... même si je l'aime. Elle ne sait pas réellement qui je suis et même si j'ai pu tirer des observations, je ne connais pas le chemin de ses pensées...  
— Ça viendra. Mais tous les deux, vous y arriverez. Je suis certaine.  
— Espèce d'abruti.  
— Ah...

Emeric releva la tête, une brusque sensation de froid lui retombant en plein visage.

— Pourquoi tu l'as dit à Vilma ?!

Craignant d'être pointé du doigt pour meurtre s'il laissait Emeric une seconde de plus avec ce grand chiffon humide écrasé sur son visage qui risquait de l'étouffer, Lyov le retira. Mais son acrimonie ne s'envola pas pour autant.

— Tu te rends compte de ta connerie ?  
— Je... quoi ?  
— Ne joue pas à l'innocent, petite merde ! Tu as tout gâché ! Ils sont en train de se disputer dehors à cause de toi !  
— Tu parles de Marek... ?  
— Non. Du père Noël, abruti !  
— Pardon... je...  
— Pardon ?! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ! Non mais dis-moi ce qui va se passer exactement si notre groupe éclate par ta faute ? Ca fait des années que j'essaie de conserver cet équilibre.  
— Ah... oui. Tu l'as si bien démontré en début d'année.  
— Comment oses-tu ?!

Lyov fulmina mais reprit le torchon pour le replonger dans le baquet d'eau glacée, de neige fondue, avant de l'essorer. Lui-même débarrassé de ses habits chauds, les muscles noués de ses bras étaient mis en relief par les flammes si proches.

— Félicite-toi d'être malade, sinon, tu t'en aurais vraiment assené une. Et je t'aurais arraché les dents une par une également. Mon frère m'a montré comment faire, un jour.  
— Vilma devait savoir...  
— Elle ne devait rien savoir du tout. Je la connais depuis bien plus longtemps que toi. Vilma ne peut pas construire une relation stable. Elle a besoin d'un constant mouvement. Ou bien elle s'ennuie. Et ça, Marek lui-même le sait. C'est pour ça qu'il ne lui a rien dit. C'est voué à l'échec ! Cela ne ferait que détériorer leurs liens d'amitié. Ce que tu as réussi à faire avec brio...  
— Mais s'il... s'il ne fait pas...  
— Essaie encore une fois de te trouver une excuse, gamin, et ce torchon finit au fond de ta bouche. Pigé ?

Dans un soupir, Lyov se rassit à côté d'Emeric, rejeta son catogan en arrière, et déposa le linge froid sur le front en sueur du sorcier, avec une délicatesse telle que cela épata le jeune homme malade.

— Merci, Lyov.

Cependant, le russe lui accorda un regard froid pour seule réponse.

— Un jour, je te le promets, tu connaîtras la vérité.

Sa mère avait remplacé Lyov et toute la scène retomba dans l'obscurité.

— Quand ?  
— Quand tu seras en âge de supporter cela.  
— Tu ne me rassures pas vraiment quand tu dis des choses pareilles, tu sais ?  
— Pardon ! Pardon, mais c'est vrai ! Tu n'as pas encore assez vécu ! Je ne veux pas dire par là que tu ne sais rien faire, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... ! C'est juste que...  
— J'ai compris, maman.  
— Tu comprends vite, mon garçon. Comme toujours.

Puis, petit à petit, les entours prirent des couleurs. Vives et fraîches.

— Je serai toujours fière de toi, mon trésor. Mon petit Emeric...  
— Tu pars ?  
— Non. Jamais.  
— Te reverrai-je ?  
— Appelle-moi. Je serai toujours à tes côtés. Comme je l'ai toujours été. Oh. Et. Avant qu'on se sépare... pour la Mazurka, essaie d'utiliser le quatrième doigt, mesure trois du deuxième système de l'avant-dernière page. Tu bloques trop avec ton majeur... !  
— Tu ne changeras jamais !  
— La mort ne change personne. Hormis ceux qui vivent encore. Allez. Va. Profite. Et arrête de me faire ces yeux-là !  
— C'est de ta faute !

Cette fois, ce furent les cris de Vilma qui le réveillèrent presque en sursaut. La jeune fille était en pleurs face à elle.

— Tu as tout gâché ! Tout ça parce que tu étais frustré !  
— De... quoi ?  
— Tu sais très bien ! Je te déteste ! Oui, vraiment !  
— Vilma... Est-ce que... je dois m'excuser ?

La jeune fille, qui s'était assise en tailleur, essuya ses larmes.

— Non. Ça va... Tu as juste... crevé l'abcès. Il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse avant qu'il ne devienne trop gros.

Décidant de penser à autre chose, Vilma s'approcha et testa le front d'Emeric. Tout à coup, un sourire éclaira ses traits, malgré ses joues encore humides.

— Tu es moins fiévreux, Bäumchen... ! Tu es presque guéri.  
— Bonne nouvelle, souffla-t-il, encore faible.

Il apprécia la tendre caresse de Vilma sur les courbes de son visage quand elle retira sa main de son front.

— Comment te sens-tu ?  
— Je n'ai... je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien.

Et cela, Vilma le reconnut à l'expression singulière sur le faciès encore blême d'Emeric. Son regard pétillait de bonheur comblé. Elle se questionna secrètement sur ce qui pouvait ainsi le mettre dans cet état, mais tut ses interrogations.

— Tant mieux. Ça aurait été dommage qu'on ait veillé toute la journée sur toi pour toi !  
— Toute la journée ?  
— Bäumchen. Il est déjà le soir. Et on est là depuis ce matin... ! Heureusement que nous n'avions pas cours aujourd'hui. Mais je pense que notre absence a été remarquée, si tu veux mon avis... Bah ! On s'arrangera ! Déjà, faisons en sorte d'arrêter de mourir de chaud ici ! 

* * *

— Bakken, Botolf

L'élève appelé se leva aussitôt, presque au garde à vous, et se dirigea vers la salle de classe dans laquelle se déroulait l'entretien d'orientation. Emeric était assis à côté de lui. Il savait qu'il serait le prochain. L'ordre alphabétique laissait peu de marge d'erreur et Emeric devenait souvent l'un des premiers à passer, comme cela avait été le cas sous le Choixpeau plus de cinq ans auparavant. Le premier élève à être réparti, le premier Serdaigle de l'année. À la réflexion, il n'y aurait pu avoir un meilleur choix pour lui. Même s'il avait dû être envoyé après l'ouverture de Papillombre, il doutait de la légitimité de son appartenance à cette nouvelle maison. Serdaigle lui offrait l'excuse de pouvoir apprendre sans limite, quitte à ce que cela lui confère une réputation d'intello.  
Aujourd'hui, ils avaient convoqué tous les élèves de cinquième année, qui allaient subir leurs premiers examens officiels à la fin du mois de juin. Si les élèves de Poudlard révisaient actuellement leurs BUSES, ceux de Durmstrang se préparaient pour leurs MURINS, les Magiques et Utiles Rappels des Interrogations Notoires Scandinaves. Ces tests différaient par les matières qui y étaient proposées, les MURINS impliquant une note en relation avec le classement des duels et une épreuve théorique en magie noire. Même si Emeric reviendrait à Poudlard pour passer ses BUSES, ce qui lui nécessitait de se mettre à jour dans les matières qui n'étaient pas dispensées ici, comme la botanique, il devait passer comme tout un chacun l'entretien préliminaire.

— Beckett, Emeric.

Quand son nom fut prononcé, il se leva à son tour et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la fille à sa droite. Celle-ci lui décerna un regard neutre, détournée de la lecture de son magazine sur les sports d'hiver magiques. L'article concernait les prestations de l'athlète autrichien sur l'épreuve de glisse suédoise, un sport qui consistait à faire fondre la neige et à la regeler à l'aide de sa baguette pour glisser dessus sur de grandes pentes dangereuses. Une alternative au snowboard avant que ce dernier ne soit inventé par les Moldus. La glisse suédoise était restée cependant très la mode, du fait de son matériel nécessaire bien réduit, même si elle comportait un certain nombre de chevilles foulées ou de jambes cassées. Le sport comptabilisait au moins un mort par an dans le monde. Souvent des amateurs qui n'avaient pas réussi à éviter un rocher, un sapin ou un ravin à temps.  
Sans un mot, Emeric entra à son tour dans la pièce aménagée. À la table, trois professeurs l'attendaient : Mrs Stendger, la directrice, Herr Richter, le professeur des Forces du Mal et Kahru.

— Asseyez-vous, mister Beckett, l'invita la grande directrice.

Emeric s'assit sans un mot, glacé par le regard infrangible de Herr Richter. Puis, la directrice s'exprima après avoir consulté ses notes, regroupant les appréciations des différents professeurs.

— À ce que je constate, votre année d'échange a l'air de se dérouler dans les meilleures conditions, mister Beckett. Vos professeurs sont très satisfaits de votre travail et de vos performances.  
— Merci, professeur.  
— Mrs Janhensen vous a accordé une excellente note sur votre dernier devoir sur les Trolls des Neiges, à ce que je lis. Elle a été impressionnée par la richesse de vos recherches concernant les habitudes territoriales des jeunes mâles lors des solstices d'hiver.  
— Peut-être, elle n'a pas encore rendu les devoirs.  
— Avez-vous une idée de ce que vous voudriez faire après vos BUSES ? demanda alors Kahru, d'une voix conciliante, délaissant son tutoiement habituel pour les protocoles. Ou même après vos ASPICS ? Même si nous ne sommes pas très au fait des options qui s'offrent à vous, à Poudlard, nous serions intéressés de l'apprendre.

Pour Emeric, un seul projet lui venait à l'esprit. Depuis petit, cela n'avait été qu'un rêve lointain, auquel il ne pensait jamais pouvoir prétendre, car se pensant trop faible.

— J'aimerais devenir sorcier archéologue.

Cela fit ricaner Herr Richter. Kahru réagit alors pour y apporter quelques explications.

— Ne le prenez pas mal, mister Beckett. Je pense que ce que mon collègue a tenté d'exprimer, c'est que beaucoup de voies plus prestigieuses pourraient s'ouvrir à vous. Vous auriez les moyens de devenir Auror, haut-fonctionnaire du Ministère, voire peut-être un jour Ministre ! Vous avez tant de facilités !  
— Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment... ! Je veux découvrir la vie de nos ancêtres ! Mettre à jour de nouveaux trésors. Pour nous permettre de comprendre et peut-être, avec un regard tourné vers le futur, de pouvoir mettre au point de nouvelles technologies ou magies inspirées des expériences de nos prédécesseurs.  
— Ce sont de nobles objectifs, rebondit Mrs Stendger, la tête vissée sur son cou.

Tous cependant semblaient assez perplexes quant à son choix. Tout le monde semblait tout le temps le juger sur ses décisions, et cela commençait à l'agacer. Même Vilma s'était permise une réflexion au petit-déjeuner quand il avait décidé de ne pas se servir de bacon ce matin-là. Ne pouvait-il pas vivre par ses seuls choix ?

— Je me suis renseigné, poursuivit Emeric, déterminé. Car il n'y a pas vraiment de spécialisation à Poudlard. Les cours d'histoire de la magie ne poussent pas assez loin les connaissances... Sachant que notre professeur est assez particulier en plus, là-bas ! C'est un fantôme. Passé expert dans la guerre des Gobelins, mais j'aimerais explorer les aspects internationaux de la magie.  
— Effectivement, reprit Kahru. Vous devrez vous orienter vers un parcours spécialisé après vos études.  
— De deux ans, à ce que j'ai compris. À New-York, à l'institut international d'Histoire de la Magie. Une année de théorie, une année sur le terrain. Et ça sera très intense !  
— Sans compter que vous devrez être capable de déjouer un certain nombre de pièges. Herr Richter vous le dira mieux que moi : les reliques du passé vont très souvent protégées par des sortilèges particulièrement dangereux. Beaucoup de sorciers ont péri en n'estimant pas assez les risques. Vous devez être préparé à toutes ces éventualités. Et avec une telle vie, vous serez amené à vous déplacer beaucoup, à l'étranger et très régulièrement. Pensez-y si vous envisagez pour plus tard une vie de famille. Ça pourrait être difficilement compatible.  
— Pour l'instant, mes projets ne concernent que moi et je ne tiens pas à rester bloqué par d'hypothétiques projets. Je saurai m'adapter en fonction.  
— Mais pourquoi pas, après tout. Vous savez vous accommoder très rapidement aux coutumes, comme vous nous l'avez prouvé cette année à Durmstrang. Vous avez des capacités exceptionnelles pour apprendre des langues étrangères. Vous êtes passionné par vos recherches, extrêmement motivé dans ce que vous faites. Je ne doute pas de votre réussite dans ce domaine.  
— Nous sommes simplement un peu déçu, intervint Herr Richter, droit.  
— Je... n'aurais pas dit cela, rattrapa Kahru. Nous avions juste beaucoup d'attentes vous concernant. Surtout avec ce que vous avez démontré dernièrement.  
— Que voulez-vous dire par-là ?

Les trois professeurs s'échangèrent un regard, puis Mrs Stendger s'exprima d'une voix froide, les mains liées devant elle :

— Nous voulions profiter de cette séance pour mettre au clair quelques points avec vous.  
— Je... oui, d'accord, faiblit Emeric, anxieux.  
— Le professeur Kahru a eu la lucidité d'esprit de nous avertir de ce qu'il avait vu, de même que le professeur Wolffhart qui en a été mis au courant. Vos petits rendez-vous avec messieurs Miloslavski et Majorczyk, et avec Fräulein Hoffnung ont assez duré. Nous avons fermé les yeux jusqu'à là. Mais nous ne pouvons plus vous permettre d'user de magie contraire au règlement de l'école, voire contraire aux lois. La métamorphose en Animagus est extrêmement cadrée par nos Ministères respectifs et cela ne l'est pas pour des broutilles. Vous ne serez pas sanctionné sur ce fait, cependant, aussitôt serez-vous revenus à Poudlard, vous devrez effectuer les démarches pour vous faire reconnaître par le Ministère de votre pays. Votre directrice, le professeur MacGonagall, vous accompagnera dans le processus. Après tout, elle-même l'est !

Malgré les rumeurs qui circulaient à Poudlard, Emeric n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'observer MacGonagall sous sa forme de chat. Les élèves des années supérieures racontaient que, du temps où elle était professeur de métamorphose avant Wolffhart, elle surveillait les examens ainsi, assise sur son bureau, sa queue battant le métronome.

— Mais si nous apprenons d'une manière ou d'une autre que vous avez tenté de vous transformer encore une fois au sein de l'établissement, nous agirons avec les mesures nécessaires. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, mister Beckett ?  
— Oui, professeur Stendger.  
— Une dernière chose vous concernant avant que vous nous quittiez.

La directrice adopta un ton plus grave encore.

— Vous n'êtes pas étranger à la situation familiale de mister Miloslavski.  
— Oui, professeur.  
— Nous avons appris ce matin que l'un de ses oncles a été assassiné.  
— Assassiné ?!  
— Et mister Miloslavski restant une cible potentielle, nous vous recommandons de redoubler de vigilance.  
— L'essai d'empoisonnement n'était qu'une première tentative, l'éclaira Kahru. Nous nous chargeons de surveiller de manière plus accrue, cependant, il nous est impossible de tout contrôler. Vous êtes l'un de ses proches camarades, alors restez extrêmement prudent.  
— Je le ferai, professeur, lui assura Emeric.  
— Parfait, alors. Vous pouvez y aller.  
— Sortez par la porte de derrière, bitte, le pria Herr Richter.

Dans un dernier hochement de tête, Emeric quitta les lieux, la boule au ventre. Il se questionnait à propos de Lyov et de sa réaction vis-à-vis de cette nouvelle. Lui qui demeurait si froid dès que l'on abordait le sujet de sa famille, avait-il été touché par la mort de son oncle ou avait-il appris, à force d'expérience, de prendre de la distance pour ainsi mieux supporter ce genre d'aléa, inhérent au business familial ?  
Plutôt que de se triturer l'esprit plus longtemps, il entreprit alors de se rendre aux douches. Malgré les habitudes, il restait un jeune homme pudique qui préférait se laver pendant les heures creuses, lorsque les autres élèves ne fréquentaient pas les dortoirs ou les salles de bains communes. L'eau chaude qui coulait sur son corps le déchargea de toutes ses craintes. Le contraste avec le froid mordant du dehors, ou même des dortoirs, était si plaisant, si agréable. Il laissait alors voguer ses pensées, moment propice pour inspirer ses prochaines compositions.

Quand, tout à coup, des bruits le détournèrent de ses réflexions. Des voix, de plus en plus proche. Par précaution, Emeric arrêta le jet d'eau et écouta plus attentivement, derrière la paroi qui séparait chaque box de quatre douches. Il n'appréciait pas l'idée que quelqu'un vienne le déranger et préféra se faire très discret, jusqu'à temps que la personne parte.  
Il reconnut alors la voix de Sergueï et des autres russes qui sortaient tout juste du sauna. Emeric jura en son for intérieur : il avait oublié que les sixième année n'avait exceptionnellement pas cours cet après-midi du fait des entretiens des cinquième année. Lui qui avait voulu profiter de son temps libre pour profiter des douches désertes, c'était loupé ! Restait seulement à espérer qu'ils ne le repèrent pas et le laissent ainsi en paix. Cependant, il prêta une oreille curieuse à leur conversation en russe alors qu'ils avançaient dans les douches pour nettoyer leurs corps encore tout transpirant du sauna.

— Au fait, tu as reçu la nouvelle avance ?  
— Je me dis qu'elle ne va pas tarder. Ils sont rarement en retard !  
— Ou peut-être qu'ils s'attendent à ce qu'on agisse plus vite, justement !  
— Impossible. Ils avaient été clairs avec nous. Nous n'avons pas de délais tant que nous le faisons.

De quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? Des professeurs et d'un devoir en particulier ? Emeric entendit alors les pommeaux de douche qui crachaient les jets d'eau chaude.

— Je serai d'avis qu'on leur demande plus, s'avança Sergueï.  
— Vladimir nous tuera si on ose !  
— Qu'il essaie ! En attendant, personne ne pourra nous remplacer ici.  
— Sergueï a raison. Au moins, leur rappeler leur retard ! Ils se rendent compte, un peu de la pression qu'on a ici ?!  
— Tu n'es qu'une mauviette. Ça nous prépare au monde extérieur. À la suite.  
— Je n'en veux pas, de cette suite ! Ce n'est pas pour moi !  
— Tu es un Slavinsky ! Tu ne peux pas y échapper ! À moins que tu ne veuilles ternir la réputation de ta famille !  
— Ça concerne nos familles, mais ça n'a rien à voir à Durmstrang !  
— Durmstrang fait partie du monde !

Tout de suite, la voix baissa d'un ton, murmurée :

— Et plus vite on se sera débarrassé de Miloslavski, mieux ça sera. On n'en entendra plus parler !

Emeric s'étrangla, commençant à trembler à cause de son corps humide qui absorbait le froid ambiant. La mafia russe n'avait pas envoyé des assassins pour s'occuper du cas de Lyov, mais de recruter des élèves... ! Personne ne se serait douté d'une attaque venant de l'intérieur, surtout de la part d'élèves encore mineurs, pour certains.  
Quand Sergueï et les autres russes eurent fini de se laver, l'un d'eux remarqua alors un détail dans les casiers de l'entrée.

— Il y a des affaires, là.  
— Hein ?  
— Il y a quelqu'un, ici.

Sergueï poussa Vladimir sur le côté pour constater de lui-même la présence de la pile de linge, surmontée d'une paire de lunettes rectangulaires qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

— L'anglais est ici... !

Le cœur d'Emeric manqua un battement ; l'endroit était une impasse. Pas de fenêtre, pas de passage secret. Il n'existait qu'une issue : celle de la porte, devant laquelle se dressaient les russes.

— Fouillez l'endroit.

Gardant son sang-froid, Emeric analysa les éléments à sa portée. Il n'avait ni sa baguette avec lui, ni même ses lunettes pour y voir plus clair. Dans sa main, un innocent savon qui ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide. Il n'avait qu'une seule solution, qui lui paraissait hors de portée : la magie sans baguette. Mais il ne s'en pensait clairement pas capable. À moins que...  
Quand les russes, une serviette autour de la taille et armés de leur baguette magique, s'approchèrent du box où était caché Emeric, quelle fut leur surprise en se retrouvant en face d'un harfang qui n'avait visiblement rien à faire en ces lieux ! Ils abaissèrent leurs armes par réflexe, ne pouvant s'empêcher une exclamation :

— C'est quoi ce délire ?!

C'est alors qu'Emeric décida de sortir son épingle du jeu, déployant ses ailes à moitié pour slalommer entre leurs jambes et tenter de voler vers la sortie, évitant leurs silhouettes. Avec ses serres, il attrapa au passage ses affaires, mais le poids le déstabilisa d'autant plus.

— Putain, c'est lui !  
— Rattrapez-le !

Mais Emeric était déjà parvenu à sortir. Dans les dortoirs, dissimulé dans l'ombre de deux lits superposés, le jeune sorcier se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua Petrov, prostré sur son matelas, quelques structures plus loin, quand il replaça ses lunettes sur son nez. Le russe trapu affichait des yeux écarquillés, car avait dû assister à la métamorphose fortuite d'Emeric. Cependant, la porte des salles de bains s'ouvrant à la volée, le Serdaigle pensa plus prudent de prendre les jambes à son cou. Les russes, également habillés de manière sommaire, commencèrent à le poursuivre dans le dortoir, jusqu'à ce que le chemin leur soit barré par une énorme valise qui tomba devant eux, bloquant l'étroite allée entre les livres.

— Abruti ! cria Sergueï à Petrov.  
— Pas fait exprès, répondit simplement son compatriote, inexpressif, qui ne voulait même pas se faire pardonner.

Alors, d'un coup rageur de baguette magique, Sergueï fit exploser le bagage en mille morceaux de vêtements en lambeaux et de débris de cuir renforcé. Il devait à tout prix rattraper Emeric avant qu'il ne mette son ami au courant des manigances. Sinon, les conséquences seraient terribles pour lui et ses proches si son commanditaire apprenait son échec.  
Dans les escaliers, Emeric ne réfléchit pas, poussant les élèves sur son passage sans s'excuser. C'était pour lui une question de vie ou de mort, il en avait conscience. Les jeunes sorciers l'insultèrent dans un premier temps, avant d'assister aux tirs croisés des sortilèges des russes à ses trousses. Alors, tous se baissaient, certaines adolescentes criant de panique. Des éclairs de toutes les couleurs fusèrent, certains manquant de peu Emeric, qui répliquait parfois. Mais dans ces escaliers en colimaçon, il risquait davantage de blesser quelqu'un d'autre si un sortilège rebondissait sur un mur.  
Soudain, un maléfice frappa ses jambes, qui s'immobilisèrent net. Et dans l'élan, Emeric culbuta par-dessus, roulant avec violence dans l'escalier. Son corps s'immobilisa sur un palier, mais lâchant sa baguette, celle-ci continua de descendre les marches, jusqu'à disparaître de sa vue, sous le regard effaré des quelques élèves présents. Son épaule, son coude, sa hanche qui l'avaient réceptionné, lui faisant si mal qu'il grimaçait sans pouvoir penser à autre chose. Il tenta de ramper dans l'escalier, les jambes toujours paralysées, mais la bande de Sergueï le rattrapa bien vite. Ce dernier l'attrapa par le col avec ses deux mains et le souleva à la force de ses bras. Emeric pâlit, mais il remarqua que le russe l'était de même. Cet imprévu l'importunait. Il savait que peu de solutions s'offraient à lui. Mais Sergueï remarqua cet intérêt et troqua son anxiété pour une fausse assurance.

— Dégagez ! Tout le monde, dehors ! cria-t-il en anglais en espérant se faire comprendre du plus grand nombre.

Les autres élèves ne se firent pas prier, comprenant qu'Emeric allait passer un sale quart d'heure et désirant éviter de devenir spectateur. Seule la bande des russes resta sur place, encerclant le jeune anglais impuissant. Il y eut un long temps de silence, où Emeric douta de leurs prochaines actions, jusqu'à ce que Sergueï s'exprime de nouveau.

— Je pensais que tu nous serais utile au début, articula-t-il en russe. Tu nous aurais rendu un grand service si tu avais tué Lyov sans le vouloir pendant la première soirée de duels. Dommage que tu te sois attaché à lui et à son polonais de compagnie...

Sergueï sembla un temps étudier toutes les possibilités. Peut-être allait-il l'épargner. Mais son sourire peu rassurant persuada Emeric du contraire.

— Au pire, un élève qui se jette d'une fenêtre pour en finir, ça arrive tous les jours dans le monde.

Son complice lui ouvrit alors la fenêtre dont la lumière extérieure éclairait les escaliers.

— Sergueï ! Non, arrête !

Après un dernier temps d'hésitation, le russe le fit basculer malgré tout dans le vide, mais détourna aussitôt le regard. Comme si ce geste lui avait coûté. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix.  
La chute vertigineuse terrifia tant Emeric qu'il ne parvenait même pas à hurler. Tous ses sens étaient en panique, alors qu'il sentait son corps ankylosé tombé comme un énorme poids mort. Il n'avait pas sa baguette magique, rien, en bas, ne pouvait amortir sa chute...

— Emeric !

Un grand cri venant du côté le fit relever la tête. C'est alors qu'il aperçut la silhouette volante de Kate, dans cette grande robe à volutes blancs, qui tendait son bras vers lui.

— Vite ! Attrape ma main !

Emeric n'hésita pas une seule seconde et écarta son bras à son tour. Et quand ses doigts se refermèrent autour de ceux de la jeune fille, il sentit de nouveau son apparence changer. Le grand harfang déploya ses ailes et sa chute le fit remonter de justesse à moins d'un mètre des rochers qui l'attendaient en bas. L'air glissait sur ses plumes, avec un juste équilibre. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'Emeric comprit qu'il volait pour la première fois, planant dans les airs encore glacés de l'arctique. Malgré les derniers instants de panique, son cœur s'emplit de félicité. Car il y était parvenu contre toute attente.  
Dans la tour d'où il était tombé, Vladimir avait assisté à sa chute et à sa nouvelle métamorphose.

— Merde, Sergueï ! Il a survécu !  
— Quoi ?!

Abasourdi, le russe s'approcha de la fenêtre et se pencha en avant en se tenant aux parois pour jeter un œil en bas, mais n'y trouva aucun corps. La flèche blanche au loin, qui se distinguait assez mal de la neige, accrocha alors son regard. Il lâcha un juron et s'écarta de la lucarne.

— Les plans ont changé. On doit éliminer Miloslavski avant qu'il ne l'apprenne !  
— On va se faire attraper par les professeurs !  
— On n'a plus le choix ! Quoi qu'il se passe, on se fera avoir ! La mission avant tout !

La réalité fit redescendre Emeric de son nuage. Il devait retrouver et prévenir Lyov avant que les russes ne lui tombent dessus. Il négocia maladroitement son premier virage dans les airs, rattrapant son équilibre in extremis. Parvenu sur le pont-levis au sommet de la colline sur laquelle trônait le château de Durmstrang, il ne se permit pas d'attendre d'être seul dans la cour intérieur pour retransformer sous le regard hagard des quelques rares élèves présents dehors. Il les salua de manière bien brève et la maladroite, le sourire embarrassé, tout en se précipitant sur la porte.

— Hé ! l'arrêta le vieux Sven à l'autre bout du couloir. On ne court pas à l'intérieur, espèce de petit vaurien !

Cependant, Emeric ne pouvait pas dépendre des règles de Durmstrang aujourd'hui. La vie de Lyov était en jeu. Il se retourna donc entre deux foulées et haussa les épaules, désolé. Cela ne plut pas particulièrement au surveillant, qui grommela dans sa barbe.

— Non, mais tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe, l'anglais !

Il entama alors de larges foulées derrière le jeune homme, faisant claquer sa jambe de bois sur les dalles pavées.

— Reviens ici ! Tu vas regretter de t'être frotté à moi ! Personne ne désobéit au vieux Sven !

Emeric siffla entre ses dents : il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour lui compliquer la tâche ! D'autant plus qu'il ignorait où se trouvait Lyov. Il devait être juste du premier coup dans ses recherches. Car il ne voulait pas voir apparaître dans le prochain journal les gros titres concernant des assassinats au sein de Durmstrang. Même s'il était un excellent duelliste, Lyov ne faisait pas le poids face à quatre russes recrutés pour le tuer. Mais surtout, il existait le risque que cette attaque engendre des dégâts collatéraux. Et la simple idée que Vilma devienne une potentielle victime lui enserra les entrailles. Il devait agir. Et vite.

* * *

 _JE VEUX PAS QUE SPAIR SE FINIIIIIISSE, AAAAAAAAAAH. Tristesse infinie dans mon coeur, KEUWAH._

 _Allez, je retrouve écrire le dernier chapitre (et l'épilogue, parce qu'il y a quand même un épilogue, faut pas déconner)_

 _ **Poster une review vous fait sentir bon.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_HOLA mes raviolis sauce chantilly aux épices ! Pour vous ce soir, le dernier chapitre de SPAIR (déjàààààà snifffff...). Il sera suivi dans quelques semaines de l'épilogue qui viendra clôre cette aventure nordique (qui me manquera !)._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10 - SA VRAIE VALEUR**

* * *

L'après-midi était plutôt calme du côté de la cafétéria. Les cinquième année qui sortaient de leurs entretiens d'orientation en profitaient pour consommer une petite collation avant le repas qui allaient s'organiser d'ici moins de deux heures.

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? s'intéressa Marek auprès de son amie.  
— Que je devais revoir mes plans d'avenir.  
— Il fallait que tu t'y attendes, Vilma ! Intégrer le Ministère de la Magie allemande avec des décolletés plongeants pour grimper les échelons, il y a peut-être mieux comme plan de carrière.  
— Ne sois pas aussi amer, nasilla Vilma. À la guerre comme à la guerre, tous les moyens sont bons ! Mais ça serait une belle revanche sur la vie. La gamine des rues de Berlin à la tête du Ministère grâce à sa poitrine ! Je suis sûre que ça peut marcher ! Et puis autant profiter jusqu'au bout de ce système patriarcal et ouvertement sexiste !  
— Et toi, Marek ?

Lyov était intervenu pour changer de sujet, entre deux gorgées de lait de licorne chaud.

— C'est vrai ça. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce que tu voulais faire, plus tard !  
— Ça tombe bien, moi non plus . Les professeurs m'ont donné quelques idées. Comme j'ai de bonnes notions d'anglais et de russe, ils m'ont proposé traducteur, ou encore commercial international des produits magiques, voire douanier.  
— Les 1m90 et tes 100kg de muscles aident beaucoup aussi dans ce genre de métier ! Ca dissuade assez rapidement les coups de pute !  
— Surveille ton langage, Vilma. Il y a des première année ici.  
— Oh, s'attendrit-elle. Tonton Lyov se soucie de l'éducation des plus jeunes.

Lyov préféra de pas répondre à cette tentative de provocation.

— Ce qui est bien avec toi, c'est qu'on n'a pas besoin de te demander ce que tu vas faire plus tard ! Vive la famille !  
— T'es pas sympa, Vilma… !  
— Tu vas arrêter de réagir comme ça à tout ce que je dis, Marek ?  
— C'est toi qui me dis ça ?  
— Vous commencez à sincèrement me gonfler tous les deux, à vous disputer tout le temps !  
— Il faut remercier Emeric, ses idées lumineuses et son concept dépassé de l'amour éternel et romantique !  
— Lyov !

Marek attrapa le bras de son voisin et le tira brusquement vers lui, juste avant qu'un sortilège ne frôle la tête de Lyov. Vilma sursauta et fit volteface sur son banc en tirant sa baguette magique. Mais la bande de Sergueï ne leur laissèrent pas le luxe de réagir promptement. S'engagea alors un terrible d'échanges d'éclairs de toutes les couleurs, les trois amis déviant les sortilèges sans avoir le temps de répliquer de leur côté. Tous les autres élèves, souvent plus jeunes et incapables d'intervenir, avaient commencé à fuir en criant. D'autres ne préféraient pas s'y frotter sans savoir ce que valait cette bataille.  
Quand, tout à coup, un sortilège puissant explosa au plafond, démolissant les pierres qui leur tombèrent dessus.

— Vilma, pousse-toi !

La pluie de dalles et de poutres dégagea d'énormes nuages de poussière, dans un vacarme qui retentit dans tout le château. Prudents, les russes s'avancèrent quand les chutes de pierres se furent calmés et surveillèrent le brouillard, d'où pouvait jaillir un sorcier ou un sortilège offensif. Ils entendirent des toussotements parmi les roulements des gravats.  
Sous la brume épaisse, Lyov se tira des décombres, les dents serrées, sa baguette dans sa main écorchée par endroits. Sa jambe écrasée par une pierre, il ne put que ramper en traînant cette fracture qui le faisait souffrir. Même si l'instinct de survie primait sur tout le reste, son regard était déformé par le prisme de la colère. Il se sentait trahi, attaqué de nouveau au sein-même de l'école. Mais il devait fuir. Lyov savait que les affaires de Russie ne plaisantaient pas et que l'avenir de son nom en dépendait.  
Ses deux amis eurent plus de chance car ne ils s'étaient pas trouvés sous les chutes de pierre , cependant, des décombres fumants de poussière les séparaient désormais. Marek en toussa si fort qu'ils le repérèrent aussitôt. Sa grande carrure ne pouvait être manquée… Plus recroquevillée car agenouillée, après que son ami l'ait poussée, Vilma ouvrit les yeux. Elle chassa la poussière d'une main secouée, et aperçut alors avec effroi les russes que s'apprêtaient à faire pleuvoir sur eux de nouveaux sortilèges.

— Cor contritum !  
— Marek !

Il s'agit d'un réflexe. D'une seule seconde. Et rien n'aurait pu détourner le sortilège. Sauf peut-être elle.  
En entendant le cri de Vilma, Marek n'eut le temps de se retourner que pour voir la jeune Allemande recevoir le sortilège doré en pleine poitrine quand elle se dressa devant lui. La lumière dans l'écran de poussière donna l'impression d'un éclair en plein orage.  
Le corps de la jeune fille tomba à terre, saisi de spasmes. Les yeux exorbités, elle avait l'impression que tous ses organes se comprimaient dans sa cage thoracique.

— Vilma ! Vilma !

Pris d'une terrible panique, Marek se précipita vers elle mais constata son état avec horreur, tandis que des gerbes de sang jaillissaient de la bouche de Vilma qui se roulait au sol. Persuadés qu'ils les avaient mis hors d'état de nuire, les russes détournèrent leur attention d'eux, plus préoccupés à retrouver Lyov.  
C'est au même moment que débarquèrent Emeric, alerté par le bruit, et talonné par Sven, surgissant de la porte du côté. La grande silhouette penchée de Marek au-dessus du corps de Vilma lui agrippa le cœur. Il eut l'impression, l'espace d'une seconde, de rentrer de nouveau dans cette chambre de la cabane hurlante, lorsqu'il découvrit l'immense Wolffhart près du corps sans vie de Kate.

— Vilma !

Ce fut Sven qui se précipita le premier dans la pièce en ruines, blême en discernant sa petite protégée.

— Tiens bon, gamine ! lui dit-il, presque en larmes, en tombant devant elle.

Vilma sembla s'apaiser, mais sa poitrine la tiraillait toujours, les yeux écarquillés et du sang coulant sur son visage. Le visage défait de Marek se leva alors vers Emeric, qui préférait garder son sang-froid. C'est alors qu'il lut dans son regard sa détermination de se venger… Ils devaient sauver Lyov, et pour cela, ils devaient être capables de tout. 

* * *

— Retrouvez-le !

Partis à la poursuite de Lyov, qui avait réussi à s'extirper et à profiter du nuage de poussière pour prendre la poudre d'escampette en boitant, les russes avaient tout d'abord été guidés par les traces de sang que leur proie avait semé es derrière elle. Ces dernières avaient cependant fini par disparaître. Dissimulé dans l'ombre d'une niche en pierre, plaqué dos au mur, Lyov grimaçait. Chaque fois qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur les bruits et les voix à portée, sa jambe blessée sur laquelle il avait tenté de marcher le ramenait à sa souffrance.

— Dépêchez-vous de le retrouver ! Avant que les professeurs nous tombent dessus !

Lyov luttait pour ne pas s'écrouler, pour ne pas perdre connaissance, mais cette douleur était si forte. Il aurait voulu en crier, mais il les ravala pour garder sa présence secrète.  
Quand soudain, de grands claquements de sabots se mirent à résonner dans les pierres du couloir. Et faisant volteface, les russes étouffèrent leur surprise d'apercevoir cet immense élan, prêt à les charger. Pris de frayeur, deux d'entre eux s'éloignèrent, peu rassurés, tandis que le troisième manqua de réaction et fut éjecté d'un violent coup de bois dans le ventre. L'animal semblait comme enragé, alors qu'il cavala vers les autres, après avoir donné un grand coup de sabot sur les dalles en renâclant de menace. Se ruant sur le second, il l'écrasa de tout son poids contre un mur.  
Derrière, Emeric profita du chemin que lui avait frayé Marek pour trouver Lyov avant que les russes ne mettent la main sur lui.

— Lyov !

Reconnaissant l'accent britannique de la voix d'Emeric parmi le vacarme, Lyov sortit la tête tandis que le jeune sorcier accourait dans sa direction.

— Tu vas bien ?! s'inquiéta Emeric en observant le visage pâle de Lyov.

Ce dernier lui désigna sa jambe en piteux état.

— Il faut qu'on aille à la grotte !  
— À la grotte ?! répéta Emeric, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, alors que le terrible combat de Marek contre les cinq russes faisait encore rage à quelques mètres d'eux.  
— Il y a un portoloin, expliqua Lyov. Kahru l'a mis en place pour moi ! Pour m'enfuir ! On ne peut pas prendre le risque de rester là ! On ne sait pas combien ils sont réellement !

Sans chercher plus d'explication, Emeric approuva et attrapa le bras de Lyov sans lui demander son avis afin de le passer derrière son cou pour l'aider à avancer. Ils gagnèrent ainsi de la distance, galopant à travers l'école, devant les regards éberlués des élèves qui ignoraient encore ce qu'il était en train de se produire.  
Mis à terre par Marek, Sergueï garda profil bas en espérant se faire oublier, tandis que ses camarades tentaient, tant bien que mal, de neutraliser l'élan incontrôlable. Il aperçut alors Emeric et Lyov s'éloigner en trottant, loin devant. Furieux, il commença à ramper pour s'échapper de ce traquenard. Mais Marek remarqua son mouvement et, d'un coup de dents, lui attrapa son vêtement par la nuque pour le dissuader de faire ça, le soulevant à la force de son cou massif.  
Cela laissa le temps à Emeric et Lyov de s'enfuir. Sur le chemin inverse effectué, ils croisèrent les mêmes élèves qui avaient vu le jeune sorcier anglais arriver par le pont-levis, et, en constatant l'état de Lyov, certains commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus anxieux. Emeric, quant à lui, restait focalisé sur leur objectif, sans ressentir la moindre fatigue en portant la moitié du poids de Lyov. Comme si la situation lui conférait une force inhabituelle . Il essayait de ne pas considérer la colère qui tambourinait dans son cœur, celle d'avoir laissé Vilma ainsi blessée dans la cafétéria détruite. Comme Marek, lui aurait également désiré prendre sa revanche et leur faire payer, mais il devait rester concentré sur sa tâche : sauver Lyov.

— On ne pourra jamais descendre ça avec ta jambe ! s'exclama-t-il après avoir passé le pont-levis, en observant le bref chemin en pente assez abrupte.  
— Utilise la magie ! Trouve un moyen !  
— Je n'ai pas ma baguette. Et même si je me métamorphose, et toi aussi, je ne pourrai jamais te porter jusqu'en bas ! Tu es trop lourd ! Enfin, je veux dire… !  
— Ca va, c'est pas le moment !

D'un geste précipité, Lyov attrapa sa baguette et la tendit à Emeric, qui le regarda avec des grands yeux.

— Je ne peux pas l'utiliser ! C'est ta baguette !  
— On n'a pas le choix ! articula Lyov. T'es le plus intelligent de nous deux, alors trouve une solution !  
— Elle ne me répondra peut-être pas ! Chaque baguette choisit son sorcier ! En plus, elle est en bois d'acacia ! C'est extrêmement sélectif !  
— On n'a pas le choix ! répéta-t-il en martelant ses lettres, avant de lui fourrer sa baguette dans sa main.

Emeric ne se fit pas prier et capta les pulsations de la baguette de Lyov entre ses doigts. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de manipuler une baguette autre que la sienne. Et celle-ci lui renvoyait des sensations si différentes. Plus lourde, elle semblait réfractaire à se laisser faire si aisément. Il la pointa en direction de leur gauche, vers une descente de neige très pentue. Se souvenant de l'article des sports magiques nordiques, il fit fondre la poudreuse pour la regeler ensuite, aménageant ainsi une piste de glace jusqu'au lac encore gelé.

— Je vais descendre en premier ! expliqua Emeric en déposant Lyov. Dès que j'arrive en bas, attends mon signal et descends assis ! N'utilise surtout pas ta jambe ! Je te réceptionnerai.

Lyov accepta le plan d'un hochement de la tête et assista alors à la descente assurée d'Emeric, dont il n'aurait jamais cru une telle gestion de l'équilibre. Il devint un petit point rouge et noir, tout en bas. Lyov devina ses gesticulations et se traîna alors sur la pente pour s'y laisser glisser. Lancé à pleine vitesse, il craignit pour son arrivée, quand Emeric pointa sa propre baguette vers lui.

— Aresto momentum !

Sa glissade ralentit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête pile devant les pieds d'Emeric. Il aperçut le bras du sorcier britannique trembler.

— Ça va ? souffla-t-il, à bout de forces, épuisé par la douleur que lui procurait sa fracture.

Mais quand Emeric déplia ses phalanges, ils constatèrent avec effroi que l'intérieur de sa main était brûlé .

— Ta baguette ne m'aime pas, je crois. Mais vite. Ne traînons pas !

Il attrapa de nouveau Lyov pour l'aider à marcher sur le lac gelé. 

* * *

Au château, le chaos était de mise. Tout le monde avait fui les lieux, tentant d'alerter des professeurs, mais les choses se produisaient si vite que personne ne pouvait intervenir décemment. Personne ne se serait attendu à apercevoir un élan enragé s'en prendre à cinq russes désemparés, blessés pour certains, et tentant de le neutraliser.

— Vinculum !

La corde qui jaillit de la baguette magique de l'un de ses assaillants s'enroula avec rudesse autour du cou de la bête et commença à l'étrangler. L'animal se débattit, de plus en plus paniqué, manquant d'air et battant des sabots. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et s'écroule à terre. Réaction de survie, la magie s'annula et Marek retrouva sa forme humaine, la corde l'étranglant toujours. Son visage avait viré à l'écarlate.

— Vous, surveillez-le, leur ordonna Sergueï. Je me charge de Miloslavski. Radimir, Vasily, vous venez avec moi.

Malgré le sang qui battait dans ses tempes, Marek avait entendu ses mots et tenta d'un dernier geste, mais le lien autour de son cou se serra davantage. Sa vision se blanchit sur les russes qui s'éloignaient, bien décidé à en finir. Peut-être mourrait-il sur cet échec ? Celui de n'avoir pas pu protéger Vilma, de n'avoir pas pu les retenir assez longtemps avant qu'ils n'atteignent Lyov ?  
Il était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance, quand un puissant sortilège écarta les deux russes restant, les éjectant au sol ou les plaquant au mur.

— Marek !

Le sortilège annulé, le jeune homme inspira une grande bouffé d'air salvatrice et Kahru, qui avait accouru, lui attrapa l'épaule tandis que d'autres professeurs s'occupèrent de ses agresseurs.

— Que s'est-il passé ?!  
— C'est… C'est Sergueï ! Il… il… veut tuer… il veut tuer Lyov ! 

* * *

— Où sont-ils passés ?!

Sergueï commença à enrager avant de distinguer deux points, très lointains, sur l'étendue de glace, qu'il pointa de sa baguette magique.

— Là ! Par-là ! Ils sont en bas ! 

* * *

— Ralentis, je… je n'en peux plus !  
— C'est pas le moment, Lyov !

Et tournant la tête pour vérifier leurs arrières, Emeric aperçut de loin des gens descendre la même pente qu'ils avaient emprunté.

— Ils sont derrière nous ! pressa-t-il.  
— On n'y arrivera jamais !  
— Monte sur mon dos !  
— Hein ?!  
— Monte sur mon dos !  
— Tu es construit comme une brindille ! Tu ne tiendras jamais ! J'ai le double de muscles que toi !  
— On doit essayer !

Peu convaincu, Lyov accepta cependant la suggestion. Mais après une trentaine de mètres, Emeric chancela, déjà épuisé :

— Ça ne va pas être possible ! s'exclama-t-il la voix aiguë et sifflante. Vite ! Continuons !  
— Ils vont nous rattraper, susurra Lyov entre ses dents, tourmenté par la douleur.  
— On y est presque !  
— Ils courent ! Nous, on boitille ! Ils… ils vont nous avoir !  
— Lyov. Ta gueule ! On va y arriver ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! On peut y arriver ! Ce n'est plus très loin !

Mais Emeric ravala bien vite ses paroles quand un sortilège passa à quelques mètres d'eux. Les russes étaient encore trop loin pour viser correctement, mais cela n'empêcha pas Sergueï de crier :

— Miloslavski !

La fuite misérable du duo le faisait ricaner. Il savait qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids, l'un blessé, l'autre désarmé. Il les tenait à sa merci. Aussi, il arrêta la poursuite avec ses camarades et décida de continuer seul. Il aspirait à cette gloire. Sa famille lui avait tant promis s'il accomplissait cela. Peut-être était-ce l'opportunité de sa vie. Se débarrasser d'un Miloslavski lui ouvrirait tant de portes…  
Sergueï s'amusa alors à les bombarder de sortilèges pour les terroriser, tandis qu'ils continuaient de fuir de leur possible. Quand le pied d'Emeric fit craquer la glace, de plus en plus fine. Il ne manquait plus que ça… ! Et les circonstances étaient mal choisies pour réfléchir à tête reposée s'il était préférable de mourir de la main de Sergueï ou d'hydrocution dans cette eau gelée !

— Tu ne pourras courir longtemps, Miloslavski !

Sa voix indiquait qu'il se rapprochait. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus manquer ses cibles. Mais Emeric refusait de voir la fin en face, tandis qu'il continuait de porter Lyov, qui se laissait traîner de plus en plus, peinant à garder conscience. Alors, d'un geste risqué, il attrapa la baguette magique de Lyov, glissée dans la poche de la cape de ce dernier, et fit volteface. Peu lui importait que la baguette refuse de lui prêter allégeance et qu'elle ne fasse exploser des cloques dans sa main. Emeric ne fuirait plus. Il était prêt à faire face.

— Confundus !

Mais il avait trop tardé et le sortilège n'était pas assez puissant quand il n'était pas lancé avec sa propre baguette. Sergueï le détourna sans difficulté avec une pointe d'amusement.

— Petrificus totalus !

De nouveau, le sortilège rebondit sur le bouclier éphémère de Sergueï, qui remarqua alors que du sang commençait à goutter de la main tremblante d'Emeric, teintant de rouge l'immensité de glace.

— Abandonne, lui lança-t-il en russe. Ce n'est pas contre toi que j'en ai. Écarte-toi et tu auras la vie sauve.

Emeric ne sut si le grondement qui résonnait en lui résultait de sa colère… Comme si la glace, sous ses pieds, s'était mise à vibrer.

— Non, trancha-t-il, les dents serrées, et les doigts fermement refermés sur la baguette de Lyov.  
— Bien. Si tu en as décidé ainsi…

Sergueï leva son bras armé, quand une gigantesque créature perça la glace, jaillissant des flots glacés en explosant la surface. La tête du Léviathan, la peau recouverte d'écailles bleues et vertes luisantes, était aussi grosse que la taille d'une pièce à vivre. Et ouvrant la gueule pour lâcher un cri qui retentit à des kilomètres à la ronde, on pouvait alors observer deux rangées de dents acérées, aussi grandes que des bras, alors que les grandes épines à l'arrière de son crâne se déployaient.  
Sonné par le hurlement grave et résonnant dans la bête, Emeric tenta de garder pied à terre et accourut vers Lyov, les yeux écarquillés, pour l'attraper au passage et se dépêcher de rejoindre les rives. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Sergueï, si impressionné et terrifié, qu'il en resta médusé, ses yeux se levant vers cette tête qui le dominait, dix mètres plus tôt. Le Léviathan ne lui offrit pas la chance de s'enfuir ; d'un geste vif et violent, il happa le jeune homme de ses crocs et, sa proie attrapée, replongea dans l'immense trou dans la glace qu'il avait lui-même formé.  
Son immersion provoqua d'importantes vagues, qui commencèrent à faire ondoyer dangereusement la glace, la craquant par endroit, de plus en plus fort.

— Vite, Lyov ! Vite !

Mais alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, Emeric lui-même savait qu'ils ne pourraient parvenir jusqu'aux rives à ce rythme. Il devait ruser. Il balaya d'un regard aiguisé les étendues craquelées de glace, jusqu'à trouver un bloc qui semblait plus large, plus épais, plus résistant que les autres.

— Viens !  
— Où… où tu vas ?! se haussa Lyov, qui ne comprenait pas ce changement de direction.

Ensemble, ils sautèrent d'iceberg en iceberg, se méfiant des vagues, Emeric restant précautionneux vis-à-vis de la jambe de Lyov. Mais le Léviathan pouvait revenir à tout moment…  
Quand ils furent parvenus à l'endroit prévu, Emeric redéposa Lyov sur le sol et décida d'utiliser une dernière fois sa baguette magique en se retournant vers le point où le Léviathan avait surgi.

— Offensio unda !

Une petite décharge blanche, d'apparence inoffensive, jaillit de la baguette. Mais quand elle toucha sa cible, l'onde de choc fut telle que les vagues gagnèrent en hauteur. Jusqu'à atteindre plusieurs mètres de haut.

— Accroche-toi !

La lame circulaire finit par rafler leur iceberg si fort qu'il fut projeté à pleine vitesse vers les rives. Certains morceaux de glace autour d'eux se brisaient, se retournaient, mais Emeric rassembla tout son courage pour espérer que le leur résiste jusqu'au bout. Et quand leur radeau de glace percuta les berges, ils furent tous deux projetés en avant, roulant dans la neige à moitié fondue. Mais ni Emeric ni Lyov n'écopa de plus de blessures qu'ils n'en avaient déjà.  
Reprenant chacun leur souffle, ils observèrent un temps le lac morcelé et le château de Durmstrang au loin d'où s'échappaient encore des cris de panique. Puis, quand ils échangèrent un regard, tous les deux se mirent à rire nerveusement, avant que Lyov ne s'écroule le dos dans la neige, épuisé par cette course poursuite et sa jambe fracturée, encore plus en piteux état qu'avant. Emeric, quant à lui, rééquilibra ses lunettes, dont les montures avaient été pliées sous l'à-coup.

— Je… je vais quand même chercher le Portoloin, souffla Emeric, ses membres commençant à lui rappeler avec douleur tous les efforts qu'il venait de fournir. Tu dois quand même aller à Vydra Bol'nice… 

* * *

L'hospitalisation de Lyov fut de courte durée et les choses reprirent leur cours à Durmstrang. Les autres russes de la bande de Sergueï furent expulsés de l'établissement à l'issue d'un conseil disciplinaire intransigeant. Quant à la disparition de leur leader, elle passa comme accidentelle … Ce qui était en partie vrai ! Au fond, Emeric aurait préféré qu'il en soit autrement et, malgré son inimitié, la mort de Sergueï l'affectait. Car il savait que la tentative d'assassinat sur Lyov n'était pas une lubie personnelle, mais émanait d'un ordre qui lui était bien supérieur. Emeric doutait cependant qu'il aurait pu le sauver d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le Léviathan l'avait fait de façon complètement inattendue… !  
Cependant, les russes ne furent pas les seuls à passer devant le conseil disciplinaire. Sans surprise, ce fut également le cas d'Emeric et de Marek. Face à eux, Stendger, droite, les fixait avec ses yeux glaciaux . Le professeur Richter observait l'échange avec austérité, assis à côté, tandis que Kahru restait un peu à l'écart, sa main frottant sa barbe fournie.

— Je croyais avoir été claire, mister Beckett.  
— Oui, professeur.  
— Mais vous avez outrepassé sans autre mesure mon avertissement. Vous rendez-vous compte de la taille de votre affront ?  
— J'en ai conscience, professeur.  
— Et cela vaut aussi pour vous, mister Majorczyk  
— Oui, professeur, bredouilla Marek, légèrement penché.  
— La transformation en Animagus est un processus strictement encadré par des lois et qui ne peut être usé à loisir. Vous métamorphoser au sein même de l'école, pour violenter des camarades qui plus est, dans le cas de mister Majorczyk, est prohibé. Et vous le saviez, mister Beckett.  
— Je le savais, oui, affirma Emeric, qui ne baissait pas les yeux. Mais sans cela, je serai probablement mort en bas d'une tour. Et Lyov le serait également. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Sinon, croyez-moi professeur, j'aurais agi autrement.

Stendger soupira en s'appuyant sur le dossier de son siège capitonné.

— Je ne peux pas laisser vos agissements impunis. Sinon, tous les élèves de Durmstrang se mettront à croire que devenir Animagus est à leur portée et qu'ils peuvent tous se le permettre. Je n'essaie pas d'imaginer comment vous y êtes parvenus, tous les deux, mais nous savons tous, dans cette pièce, qu'il s'agit d'un exercice extrêmement dangereux qui peut amener de graves conséquences. Vos camarades doivent comprendre que cela va à l'encontre des règles, que ce soit celles de l'école ou celle de ce pays, voire de l'Europe entière.

Cette fois, Emeric trouva bon de ne pas répliquer.

— Vous aurez tous les deux trois soirées de retenue la semaine prochaine. mister Majorczyk, vous irez avec le professeur Richter. Quant à vous, mister Beckett, le professeur Kahru s'occupera des vôtres.

Cela rassura presque Emeric, qui éprouva de la pitié pour Marek qui allait devoir passer ces soirées en compagnie de leur enseignant en forces du Mal, ce qui n'était guère réconfortant… ! Le polonais en blêmit. En revanche, il ne sut ce que pouvait lui réserver Kahru.  
Il se ressassa la question pendant trois jours, et la posa à Vilma, quand il lui rendit visite à l'infirmerie de Martha. La jeune fille resterait alitée pendant au moins deux semaines, faute d'être hospitalisée comme Lyov à Vydra Bol'nice. À la différence du russe, Vilma n'avait pas de quoi payer des soins à la hauteur de son mal et avait donc refusé cette option, préférant être soignée par Martha, quitte à devoir y rester plus longtemps.  
La jeune sorcière, qui avait subi un maléfice qui avait endommagé une partie de ses organes internes, restait encore pâle, malgré l'amélioration de son état. Emeric, Marek et Sven, moins bourru qu'à l'habitude, se succédaient à son chevet pour ne jamais la laisser seule plus de six heures et pour lui rapporter des nouvelles de l'école, des cours et de Lyov.

— Je n'ai pas envie que Kahru me fasse nettoyer son amphithéâtre sans baguette, rapporta Emeric à Vilma, un midi. Quand tu vois ce que les roumains mettent sous les planchettes… ! Ça ne donne pas envie !  
— Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, lui sourit Vilma, allongée. Kahru t'apprécie. Au pire, il te fera lire quelques bouquins en te forçant à les apprendre par cœur ! Mais en répétant que c'est pour ton bien !

Emeric ricana doucement et, après un temps de silence, demanda alors d'une voix plus basse.

— Comment ça va, toi ?  
— Oh, écoute ! Mon estomac a tellement été amoché que j'ai toujours envie de vomir chaque fois que je mange quelque chose, mais ça va ! Martha m'oblige quand même. Je ne la connaissais pas si pugnace !  
— Les plus forts caractères sont là où on s'y attend le moins.  
— Je n'aurais pas été plus d'accord avec ça, Bäumchen.

Elle le couva d'un regard tendre et Emeric devina qu'elle le désignait.

— Je n'ai pas un fort caractère, Vilma, rougit-il.  
— Si je pouvais le faire, je te frapperai. Félicite-toi que je sois clouée au lit !

Après quelques rires légers, elle poursuivit :

— Tu as du caractère, Bäumchen, n'en doute pas. Mais comme tu l'as dit, il ne se voit pas forcément au quotidien. Mais tu es fort. Tu as protégé Lyov au péril de ta vie, tu as accompli des choses extraordinaires. Tu as réussi à devenir Animagus en moins de trois mois et tu sais même voler à présent ! Mais surtout… tu as réussi à me résister ! Ah ah ! Non, Bäumchen. Ne pense vraiment pas le contraire. Et ne laisse pas les autres te laisser le croire…  
— Merci, Vilma, chuchota-t-il, un peu embarrassé par tous ces compliments, en rajustant ses lunettes.  
— Petit arbrisseau devient grand … ! Que c'est émouvant !  
— Tais-toi ! rit Emeric.  
— Mais ne rêve pas, t'en restes encore au stade buisson !

Il repartit le cœur plus léger, prêt à affronter sa retenue du soir avec plus de sérénité. L'amphithéâtre de Kahru le soir était plus glauque qu'il ne se l'était imaginé, avec ces grandes ombres qui s'étiraient sur le mur de fond. En bas, son enseignant de sortilèges l'attendait… avec un plateau de thé. Étrange manière de recevoir un élève en retenue ! se dit Emeric. Même à Poudlard, les professeurs, bien que britanniques, ne prenaient pas cette peine !

— Professeur Kahru ?  
— Ah, Emeric ! s'exclama-t-il, arraché de sa lecture, alors que sa cuillère tournait toute seule devant lui, dans sa tasse. Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver. Je t'en prie, rejoins-moi.

Il lui présenta une chaise qui se recula d'elle-même pour lui permettre de s'installer.

— Un peu de thé ? lui proposa-t-il en soulevant la théière à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Il n'est peut-être pas aussi bon que chez toi, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à te proposer.  
— Volontiers. Merci, professeur.

Quand Emeric eut accueilli la tasse fumante entre ses mains, il osa alors marmonner :

— En quoi consiste ma retenue, professeur ?  
— Je n'ai aucune retenue en perspective pour toi, soupira Kahru.  
— Comment cela ?  
— Je n'en ai guère l'envie. Ça irait à l'encontre de mes principes.  
— Mais le professeur Stendger…  
— Le professeur Stendger devait montrer l'exemple et bien que je respecte sa décision, je ne compte pas l'appliquer dans ce cadre privé.  
— Pourtant, cette retenue est justifiée. J'ai désobéi aux règles que vous m'aviez énoncées…  
— Est-ce que tu y tiendrais, à cette punition ?

Cela fit rire doucement Kahru avant qu'il ne reprenne d'un ton plus sérieux :

— Elle n'est, selon moi, pas méritée. Certes, tu as enfreint des règles très importantes. Mais tu as respecté quelque chose de primordial : tes convictions .  
— Je ne vous suis pas, professeur…  
— Tu as œuvré pour le bien, pour ce qui te semblait juste. Sans faillir. Peu importaient le danger ou les règles. Et je dois défendre cela. Sûrement pas le réprimander. En revanche…

Il leva sa tasse de thé à hauteur de menton.

— … ne t'avise pas d'éventer cela !  
— Je m'y engage ! sourit Emeric en retour.

Tous deux avalèrent alors une gorgée.

— Pas trop déçu de rentrer à Poudlard dans trois semaines ? lui demanda Kahru en fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux.  
— Déçu, ce n'est pas le bon terme, nuança Emeric. Je serai triste, c'est certain. Durmstrang m'a beaucoup appris. Et je regrette d'être le seul à en profiter alors que ce genre d'échange pourrait être bénéfique pour beaucoup d'autres élèves. Nos écoles sont des microcosmes et nous n'avons pas toujours le regard tourné vers l'extérieur. Alors que, lorsque nous serons adultes, nous devrons considérer le monde des sorciers dans son entier. Je m'étais déjà fait la réflexion l'année passée, avec les élèves de Salem.

Kahru s'amusa de son discours, déjà lui, très mature.

— Mais je ne peux pas nier que Poudlard me manque aussi. J'y ai tous mes repères, mes amis… Non. Je ne regrette rien. Vraiment pas.  
— Ravi de le savoir, dans ce cas. Et peut-être repartiras-tu avec un prix dans tes bagages !  
— Un prix ? s'étonna Emeric.  
— Celui de duelliste de la promotion. Tu n'as eu que des victoires pour le moment, me semble-t-il.  
— D'autres aussi sont très bons, rougit-il, embarrassé. Il suffit que je n'en perde rien qu'un seul la semaine prochaine et je peux y renoncer !  
— Je te fais confiance pour gagner.  
— Je n'ai pas envie de gagner, professeur. Je veux juste… Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas là pour étaler ce que je sais faire. Mais pour apprendre. Ça m'a appris à me battre et cela me suffit.  
— Tu iras loin dans la vie avec un tel état d'esprit. Eh bien… à toutes tes réussites futures, Emeric !  
— Merci, professeur. 

* * *

Arriva le soir des derniers duels de l'année, avec une certaine effervescence. Beaucoup observaient Emeric du coin de l'œil dans la grande salle aménagée à cet effet. Les attentes étaient nombreuses et il y avait de quoi.

— Si tu avais été à Durmstrang depuis quelques années, tu aurais largement remporté le titre de champion de l'école ! s'exclama Vilma en consultant le tableau des scores, sur lequel le nom d'Emeric avait été enfin correctement calligraphié et non écrasé en bas, comme ajouté au dernier moment.  
— Vous ne vous débrouillez pas trop mal non plus !  
— Mouais, grommela Marek, peu convaincu. J'aurais peut-être plus de chance sur ma forme d'Animagus.  
— Tu nous l'as si bien montré ! ricana Vilma.

De son côté, Lyov paraissait bien silencieux, se contentant d'observer les autres élèves qui commençaient à se défier les uns les autres. Sa réflexion fut interrompue par un gant bleu. Celui que lui tendit Emeric, brodé avec une clé d'ut.

— Un petit duel ? lui proposa l'anglais. En souvenir du premier ?

Lyov accueillit cette invitation avec un sourire carnassier.

— Tu vas finir en miettes, brindille !  
— Eh bien, montre-moi !  
— Oh oui ! s'enthousiasma Vilma en frappant frénétiquement dans ses mains . J'ai toujours rêvé de revoir un duel de vous deux sans que vous ayez besoin de vous entretuer !  
— Ne t'avance pas trop ! lui conseilla Marek, amusé. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut se produire ! Si cela se trouve, ça va finir comme la dernière fois. Tu crois que ça existe, des cartes de fidélité chez Martha ?

Emeric et Lyov s'avancèrent alors vers une piste de duels libre, mouvement qui fut suivit d'emblée par quelques élèves et professeurs dans la salle. Personne n'avait oublié leur terrible affrontement en début d'année. Puis, après s'être déchargés de leurs capes respectives, ils se firent face, se saluèrent puis s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre un bout et l'autre de la piste. Lyov avait les pieds bien ancrés dans le sol, la posture solide, tandis qu'Emeric gardait des bras souples, prêts à réagir, sa baguette de pommier bien en main.

— Confundus !

Le bouclier d'Emeric avala le premier sortilège de Lyov, qui fut suivit d'un second, puis d'un troisième, envoyés simultanément. Il sentait néanmoins que le russe était légèrement moins vif qu'avant : sa blessure à la jambe y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Il profita alors d'une brèche pour glisser une formule :

— Lepus auribus !

Lyov ne parvint à l'esquiver et recula d'un pas sous l'impact. Bien qu'il ne le blesse pas, l'enchantement métamorphosa ses oreilles, poussant et se garnissant de poils blancs, devenant celles d'un lapin. Les rires des spectateurs lui plurent assez peu et Emeric savait qu'il allait là décupler la force de combat de son adversaire, qui allait lui faire payer cet affront au centuple. Il redoubla ses attaques qu'Emeric eut cette fois plus de mal à contenir.

— Cogitatio !

Faisant tourner sa baguette autour de sa tête, Emeric sembla alors se diviser en plusieurs clones, comme une cellule se dédoublant. Ils furent trois à se battre contre Lyov, cependant, Emeric devant diriger ses reflets en même temps, il avait bien moins de réflexes. Il tenta de semer le doute chez Lyov en alternant les places avec ses clones, esquivant les sorts de son adversaire, agacé et toujours furieux d'être affublé d'oreilles de lapin.  
L'un de ses reflets partit en fumée quand un sortilège le frappa en pleine poitrine. Il n'en restait plus que deux.  
Quand tout à coup, le regard d'Emeric croisa celui de Lyov entre deux sortilèges. Il sut alors, à cette seconde. Qu'il l'avait démasqué. Il aurait pu se protéger, profiter de ce temps de latence pour envoyer un nouveau sortilège. Mais peut-être n'en avait-il pas envie…

— Expelliarmus !

La main d'Emeric lâcha sa baguette, projetée plus loin, hors de portée. Et n'étant plus contrôlé, son deuxième reflet s'évanouit à son tour. Ravi de sa revanche, Lyov étira un nouveau sourire :

— Tu as perdu, gamin.

Des applaudissements saluèrent la fin du duel avant que le résultat ne soit reporté sur le tableau.

— C'est balot, Baümchen ! regretta Vilma. Lyov te repasse devant ! Tu peux dire adieu à ton prix, maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! T'étais si proche !  
— Ce n'est pas grave, Vilma… Je t'assure.

Et il le pensait vraiment. Lyov avait peut-être une réputation à réparer auprès de sa famille, afin de prouver qu'il restait un membre digne. Mais Emeric, lui, n'avait rien à prouver à personne. Et sûrement pas à lui-même. Car il connaissait désormais sa vraie valeur . Et il n'avait pas besoin de prix pour savoir cela…

* * *

 _Je veux paaaaaaas poster l'épilogue ! :'( Muuuuuuuh... Bon. Je suis heureuse qu'Emeric revienne à Poudlard, ça va donner une nouvelle perspective à LMA, mais Vilma, Marek et Lyov vont terriblement me manquer._

 _Je vous dis à très bientôt pour l'épilogue (avec lequel je posterai mon discours dégoulinant de chagrin pour vous étaler combien SPAIR va me manquer et à quel point c'était une bonne expérience !)_

 _A très très bientôt !_

 _ **Poster une review guérit les lèvres gercées.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_OMG, c'est la fin de SPAAAAAAAAIR AAAAAAAAAAH. T_T_

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

* * *

Le lac n'était plus celui bordé de fleurs nivéales du grand Nord. Les rives de celui-ci étaient plus verdoyantes, déjà bien ancrées dans le printemps, voire dans l'été qui prendrait ses aises le mois suivant. Sur le pont encore mouillé du bateau qui venait de jaillir des eaux noires, les quatre amis contemplèrent l'immense silhouette du château de Poudlard se rapprocher. Emeric soupira de soulagement. Combien de nuits avait-il rêvé de revenir en ces lieux ? L'école lui paraissait encore plus resplendissante que dans ses souvenirs.  
À ses côtés, Vilma restait bouchée bée.

— C'est… gigantesque !  
— Oui, tu as vu ? Regarde, là-bas, c'est la cabane de notre garde-chasse, Hagrid. C'est un demi-géant. Et là-bas, on voit dépasser les anneaux du terrain de Quidditch.  
— En tout cas, il y en a du monde qui t'attend, constata Marek qui scrutait l'embarcadère au loin. Oh. J'aperçois Sigrid !  
— Où ça ?! Où ça ?

Vilma s'était précipitée vers la rambarde pour s'y appuyer et inspecter les rangs.

— Oh oui ! Je la vois ! Hé ! Hé ! Sigrid ! Houhou !

Emeric préféra s'amuser de la joie de son amie qui secouait ses bras au-dessus d'elle. Puis, il décerna un regard à Lyov, étonnement stoïque face à tout ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Avec discrétion, il s'approcha alors de lui et lui glissa :

— Tu n'es pas content ?  
— De quoi ? répliqua le russe, avec rudesse.  
— De la retrouver. Tu sais de qui je parle.  
— Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité.

Emeric préféra en sourire en s'écartant, sans se vexer du caractère de Lyov.

— Moi aussi, j'étais très content de te rencontrer, Lyov !

Rejoignant les deux autres, il s'accouda à la rambarde en attendant l'amarrage, détaillant davantage ceux qui allaient l'accueillir. Ses amis de Serdaigle étaient en première ligne, avec certains enseignants. Le professeur Flitwick, qui semblait bien fier, en tenait son veston, bombant le torse. Parmi les rangs, il remarqua l'immense carrure de Terry, qui dépassait d'au moins une tête la plupart de ses camarades. Maggie observait à ses côtés. Pourtant, aucune trace de Kate.  
C'est au même moment que Vilma s'approcha et lui chuchota à l'oreille avec un air malicieux :

— Ta belle t'attend au balcon… !

Aussitôt, Emeric leva les yeux vers l'une des tours et l'aperçut. La tête de Kate dépassait dans l'encadrement. Elle dut remarquer ce geste car s'esquiva soudainement. Emeric fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas descendue ? Plus surprenant encore, pourquoi semblait-elle vouloir le fuir ?  
La corne de brume de Sven résonna dans les vallées de l'Ecosse, peu avant que le bateau ne ralentisse. Alors, la planche d'amarrage magique se déroula tel un ruban avant de s'immobiliser sur les quais. Le soupir fébrile d'Emeric le fit trembler. Il se retourna vers les trois compères qui ne pourraient descendre avec lui.

— Je… crois que nos chemins se séparent ici…

Sans prévenir, Vilma l'étreignit dans ses bras, ce qu'il ne refusa pas, ému par ce départ.

— Mais ils se recroiseront, Baümchen. J'en suis certaine…

Touché, Emeric lui rendit son accolade. Cependant, quand il s'écarta, il reçut un poing imprévisible de Vilma dans l'épaule.

— Aouh !  
— En mon bon souvenir !  
— Un bleu ?!  
— C'est pour que tu aies une bonne raison de pleurer !

Emeric préféra ne rien lui reprocher afin de ne rien gâcher, quand ce fut le tour de Marek, qui lui serra la main, peut-être un peu trop fort !

— Porte-toi bien, Emeric ! C'était un plaisir de te connaître !  
— Merci, Marek ! Moi de même !  
— N'hésite pas à repasser à Durmstrang si le cœur t'en dit !  
— Ce n'est pas vraiment sur mon trajet habituel, mais j'y penserai, grimaça Emeric. Promis !

Mais le jeune sorcier manqua cruellement d'inspiration quand il s'agit de saluer Lyov avant de quitter le navire. Pourtant, ce fut son rival qui prit la parole le premier :

— Si tu dois un jour passer par la Russie, n'oublie jamais que tu as des alliés chez les Miloslavski.  
— Je… merci, Lyov, bredouilla Emeric.  
— Je n'aime pas l'admettre. Mais j'ai une dette envers toi. Que je compte bien racheter un jour. Alors tâche de ne pas mourir avant ça.  
— Pas besoin d'en faire le serment, j'essaierai d'éviter ça !  
— Bien…

Dans un sourire troublé, Emeric s'éloigna du groupe et s'arrêta devant le ponton.

— Tu vas débarquer un jour, garçon, ou attendre que la neige tombe ?! lui lança le vieux Sven, agacé. J'ai encore tes satanés bagages et ton piaf à débarquer après toi !

Non. Rien n'avait changé, ici, à Durmstrang. C'était juste lui qui s'était adapté, qui avait su s'accommoder. Quand il descendit, il croisa alors son homologue. La fameuse Sigrid, avec ses yeux de glace et ses longs cheveux blonds et tressés. La sorcière inspirait la puissance, l'orgueil. Emeric comprit aussitôt pourquoi son Animagus était un aigle. Son port, sa démarche. Tout en elle avait des attraits presque royaux. Mais il savait en réalité qu'elle était issue d'une longue lignée de Volvä… Il avait eu l'occasion d'entendre les histoires de Vilma à son propos.  
Après que Sigrid ait considéré le jeune sorcier d'un regard suffisant, elle n'eut le temps de poser le pied sur le pont que Vilma lui sauta au cou.

— Sigrid ! Tu m'as trop manqué, poulette !  
— Ce surnom ne m'avait pas manqué, lui… ! grimaça la suédoise.  
— Bienvenue de nouveau parmi nous, Sigrid ! l'accueillit Marek avec une voix chaleureuse.  
— Vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés sans moi ?  
— Oh non ! Non ! On va te raconter ! C'était une année de dingue ! s'excita Vilma.

Pourtant, quand elle passa devant Lyov, Sigrid, ralentissant le pas, ne s'autorisa qu'un hochement de tête, que le russe lui rendit. Après un mouvement d'yeux significatif, Lyov s'éloigna, sans même la saluer. Sigrid attendit un moment d'inattention de la part de Vilma et Marek, qui échangeaient à propos du prix des duels de l'année, pour échapper à leur vigilance et descendre dans les cales séparées en compartiment. C'est alors que, surgissant de derrière une porte, Lyov attrapa sa taille par surprise. Mais Sigrid reconnut dans ses gestes serrés des envies sur lesquelles elle s'accorda, tandis que le jeune homme embrassait son cou derrière elle.

— N'est-ce pas contraire à ce que tu m'avais dit ? murmura-t-elle en russe.  
— Je n'en croyais pas un mot, Sigrid… soupira Lyov d'une voix faible. Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te blesser… Je ne voulais pas que tu partes.

Il la fit pivoter dans ses bras avec fougue et la plaqua contre une cloison en bois. Leur baiser de retrouvailles sembla durer une éternité, comme rattrapant tous ceux qu'ils n'avaient pu partager.

— Peu importe tout le reste… souffla-t-il en caressant sa joue. Mon nom, son sang, mon honneur. C'est toi que j'aime. Et c'est la seule chose que je ne renierai jamais.

Que lui valait-il une telle sincérité ? Sigrid la lisait si clairement dans ses yeux. Lyov ne voulait rien regretter. Qu'avait-il pu vivre ces derniers mois pour en venir à lui déclarer de telles paroles ? Pourtant, elle se retint de toutes ces interrogations pour se consacrer à la douceur de cet instant.  
Une fois l'échange des bagages effectué, Sven ramena la planche de débarquement et souffla de nouveau dans son instrument pour marquer le départ du bateau.

— Vilma ? Tu viens ? l'enjoignit Marek. On va bientôt plonger.

Pourtant, Vilma demeura quelques instants à la rambarde, observant la foule se disperser alors que le navire commença à s'éloigner. Pourtant, Emeric avait déjà disparu. Un dernier sourire ému éclaira ses traits quand elle aperçut un point blanc se détacher des murailles de Poudlard, rejoignant le sommet de la tour où Kate était apparue furtivement. Elle y reconnut sans mal un harfang…

— Nous nous reverrons. Je le sais… Nous nous reverrons, Bäumchen.

* * *

 _BEUUUUH. Je suis trop triste de les quitter._

 _Mais si ça peut vous rassurer... ON LES REVERRA ! ;) Héhéhé ! (parce que Vilma est définitivement trop cool !)_

 _Un grand merci à vous, lecteurs ! Un grand merci aussi à Aliénor de m'avoir soufflé l'idée d'écrire cette histoire parallèle !_

 _Autant vous l'annoncer : il y aura également une histoire parallèle à LMA pour la partie VI. Ca ne sera pas un seul personnage concerné, mais deux ! ;) VOUS VERREZ QUI._

 _ALLEZ. Je vous dis à très bientôt sur LMA ! Et encore merci d'avoir suivi mes traces et celles d'Emeric jusqu'à Durmstrang !_


End file.
